The Devil's Blend - 『悪魔の混合』
by Fouliudan
Summary: They say life is like a cup of coffee. It could either be sweet or bitter depending on how you mix it to your liking. But you also need the right ingredients to get the right taste. Follow Maou as he tries to brew the perfect blend of his life with the hero at the side as his sweetener. (Mysterioustgexpert Challenge)
1. Prolouge

The Devil's Blend

•—[ **Akuma no Kongou** ]—•

『 **悪魔の混合** 』

Synopsis : They say life is like a cup of coffe. It could either be sweet or bitter depending on how you mix it to your liking. But you also need the right ingredients to get the right taste. Follow Maou as he tries to brew the perfect blend of his life with the hero at the side as his sweetener.

 **Standard Disclaimer Enclosed and Applied.**

This is a nonprofit literary work.

* * *

『 **Prologue** 』

* * *

How does one define good from evil?

Is it thru a person's actions and behavioral deeds?

Or is it thru ones genetic composition and racial features?

Or perhaps good and evil can just be scaled on equal value and are just a subjective concept incoherently separated by the folly of the human mind?

Nonetheless, for society to work and propagate, good and evil must be properly defined or else total anarchy would befall and lay waste on what mankind had so far achieved.

However, hypothetically speaking if perchance a demon king emerged bearing the tidings of world peace but tried to achieve it thru unjust methods, would you instantly deem him as an evil entity?

Perchance if a hero bearing the iron will of justice lest blindly follows the machinations of a corrupted organization, would you still deem her as good?

However such sentimentality is totally redundant for nothing is ever conceived in an absolute pure state and good and evil are naught but mankind's invention and in the eyes of the omnipotent, all is but an equal.

Everyone whether they be angels, demons and humans are just but one being;

—A living being.

And a living being cannot survive alone lest they live in coexistence with one another.

—Even if it is their sworn enemy and antithesis.

* * *

—『 **Part 01 : The Two Otherworldly Travelers** **』** **—**

* * *

How can everything had gone so wrong?

I can't help but to curse inwardly as i try to gaze back at the bothersome figure whose hot in pursuit of me through the portal I've just made.

Alack! she hath already broken one of my majestic horns which is the core that stores my demonic mana and that damn hero severed it easily due to thy negligence.

—What a blunder.

I've totally underestimated that lass once I've discovered that she was of the female kind.

Damn her outer grace for making me awestruck for a split second!

Ahh, i want to struck myself.

A demon lord smitten to a mere human girl?

That's the worst joke I've thought in all of the centuries that I've lived.

Seriously someone kill me now.

And to make matters worse, i could feel a trace of Laylah's life aura in this lass.

How absurd is that?

Is she a relative or perhaps even the daughter of that slovenly angelic nymph?

...Great, my sworn enemy could be an offspring of my benefactor.

Laylah would most likely wring me alive if i somehow killed this girl that looks to be her daughter.

Seriously I'm positively sure that someone is messing with my fate right at this moment.

I could hear Alsiel wailing out my name at a distance whist he's being subdued by the comrades of that damnable hero.

However I'm powerless at the moment so I've got no choice but to sacrifice my most trusted general to the hands of those vile cretins.

Ashiel i'm sorry but i promise to return back and hopefully you're still alive by that time.

I made a pledge as i hardened my resolve to not think of the negatives.

Chances are all of my subordinates would be sent to the gallows and would die a dogs death but i refuse to think that way for I'm afraid my will would crumble if i did so.

Survive everyone no matter what!

I could almost reach the portal's exit for it's just an arms reach away.

I looked back again at the silver haired figure that's been trailing me from behind and i gather what's left of my demonic power to make a compressed ball of energy and threw it directly at the insufferable lass.

!

No way!

She slashed it with her holy sword easily but the annoying girl accumulated some damage and chinks to her armour.

—No good, i can't retain my flight anymore since I've used up most of my demonic energy with that last attack.

I tentatively looked around my surroundings and i couldn't help but knot my eyebrows.

J-Just where is this place I've warped onto?

Or more like,

—what in the bloody perdition is this land!?

All i could see is a vast kingdom that's filled with colossal metallic structures that can be on par with my castle and...what kind of tomfoolery is that animal!?

A white metal zombie dragon!?

It doesn't look like it's a living being for i can't sense a life aura on that thing.

Hell, It doesn't even have a face to begin with!

I've never seen an avian of that kind in all of Ente Isla nor the demon realm.

Where the hell am i!?

No good, panic is the precursor of defeat...i need to stay calm and focus on my descent.

It seems that due to my desperation, I've set the destination of my gate on a random settings.

Argh, yet another blunder!

Ah great, I'm on a roll today.

It seems all of my negative karma are coming back to haunt me in one go.

Nevertheless, i need to do something about that white metal-dragon sort of entity that is gradually approaching me at breakneck speed.

My energy reserves are almost depleted but my physical strength still hasn't leave me be yet. As the white metal thing approach me, i deeply concentrated then hardened my fist and punch it straight on.

It made a beeping sound while it emits black smoke and plunged down towards the land below.

"Maou!"

Damnable lass, I've totally forgotten about her.

I suddenly felt her gripping my back as she put me on an unorthodox choke hold to disable my mobility. I tried to resist but then—

Argh, not the horns!

I tried pulling out her hands but her grip is like a hug from an anacondious snake.

D-Damn my powers is gradually slipping away.

Anyhow, this lass is completely insane!

Can't she see that she'll kill us both if this airborne struggle keeps up until we hit ground zero?

Goddammit we're gradually gaining speed as we free fall straight down towards the land below. And to make matters worse, all i could see is hard concrete and nothing else!

Even the tress that might cushion our fall are sparse which makes our chances of survival practically nonexistent.

"L-Listen to me woman! T'is no good and our demise is imminent if we naught do something about our landing!"

I tried to reason with her.

"Satan! I'd rather die with you and sacrifice myself than to let you survive!"

Dear Lilum!

This hero is mad! Mad i tell you!

She's more unreasonable than a rampaging Cerberus on heat!

We're almost going to turn into a pair of blood spatter on the ground if we do not do something quick. I don't know what might happen to me if i used up all of my demonic mana but anything's better than dying of free fall.

I gathered all my energy to hardened my body to it's utmost limits and brace the impact of our fall. Only seconds remain till we hit the hard ground.

03

02

01

 _«Bam_!»

My whole body rattles as if a boulder rain down on me.

I closed my eyes as i felt my body hitting the concrete pavement and i almost lost my consciousness due to sheer force of the collision of my body against the pavement.

Holy perdition!

It's been centuries since I've felt my body ache this much. This sensation almost reminded me of that time when i was just a lowly goblin pathetically beaten half dead and on the verge of death.

I think i lost my consciousness for a moment.

I tried to adjust my vision when i regained my bearing but with all of the smoke floating around, just opening my eyelids makes my eyes sting and tear up.

I felt weird.

Somehow my body turned into that of a teenager for some reason.

However before i could further inspect myself of this bizarre happenstance, a voice howled at me.

"Y-You...w-won't get away from me...M-Maou,"

Muttered by a feminine voice in between ragged breaths and filled with tiredness. I subconsciously twist my head towards the direction of the voice.

There's still some translucent smoke around but i can relatively see the lying countenance of the female hero tragically trying to standup with the help of her sword.

I tried looking straight into her eyes and I'm basked with a gnawing hatred so potent it almost took my breath away.

Even in an half conscious state, this hero's eyes still ablazes with a scorching abhorrence as if her entire existence is solely centered around killing me.

I've met and fell alot of heroes in the past but none have this profound hatred towards me.

I wonder what I've done to deserve such a deep-seated loathing?

"Hero, why do you hate me so?"

I couldn't help but be curious.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and it seems her hatred grew tenfolds with my candid questioning.

"...Why? Do you seriously doesn't know why!?"

She madly shouted with each word gradually gaining in volume. I couldn't help but be surprised when tears flows down on her cheeks but it seems she's isn't aware of it.

"You and your army killed thousands of my kind! Conquered our lands and laid waste on it! My father who is just my only family left became a victim by your senseless slaughter! And my hometown Sloan whose just a small village in the west of Ente Isla was senselessly burned to the ground and you dare ask me why i hate you so!?"

West of Ente Isla?

That's where i ordered Lucifer to lay siege but i specifically said to him to only attack the vanguard and the knights and not the citizens.

However what's done cannot be undone.

Lives taken cannot be reclaimed and even if I wasn't the one who personally instigated the attack, it was by my orders and no amount of reasoning could change the fact that I am to blame for this girl's suffering.

Hence, i stood silent.

No matter how much she cursed and belittled me, i remained silent.

She poured all of her pent up hated and sadness into a spiel of words coated with furor and threw it at my face.

—Yet i remained silent.

After a minute of shouting profanities at me, the hero seemed to have snapped at my inactivity and charged at me and i readied my defensive stance.

However possibly due to fatigue or mana depletion when the lass was at an arms reach away, she then suddenly collapsed and fell to the ground.

"I...hate..."

I stared at her lying on the ground for about a moment and when i confirmed that she truly was unconscious, i kneel beside her and extended my hand.

My eyes then widened.

Her sword and armour gradually starts to fade out leaving her nothing but her undergarments. Her illustrious shining silver hair started to dim into a darker shade of red as well.

I stood impassively as i bore witness to this surreal happenstance.

I didn't know what to think but the first thing that came to my mind is ' _she sure like it lacy black huh,'_

Rather surprising since her outer appearance is the epitome of whiteness.

I'm not a pervert mind you.

I've lived for hundreds of years so I've got my fair share of seeing the naked bodice of the fairer sex.

However above anything else, I'm of a demon kind.

Demons secrete way more hormones than any other race so in a nutshell, we especially the demon males became more horny than an average being.

Luckily for me, I've already accumulated enough fortitude to resist temptation due to my centuries of existence.

Yet one can't deny that the body composition of a female human and a demoness aren't that much different so i still felt a slight prick on my libido when i was given an all you can see free pass at this hero's nudity.

Sigh.

Seriously Satan Jacobs she's centuries younger than you!

Shes a jailbait!

Don't be like that pedophile Adramelech whom likes it young and fresh.

I reasoned with my mind.

And really, i have no interest in this hero. It's just that i'm still a healthy male that on his prime years so i can't help but feel rather excited.

I know its not the time nor place to ogle at this hero's sensuality but...

Hot damn!

I like it black.

Specially if its lacy.

Black lacy undies banzai!

Beings known as man are simple creatures. Any male will succumb to their base instincts when faced with an âu naturél beauty.

I retracted my hand and stood up.

Anyhow, I had no obligation to help her.

She's the current hero.

My antithesis.

Hell, any rationalé demon lord would even took this opportunity to end her life!

I gave the lass another side long glance.

Sigh.

"Consider yourself lucky for my body currently felt like it's made of lead and I've got no more energy left to spare."

I whispered to the unconscious lass as i slowly walked away.

I-It's not like i didn't kill her because i think its a shame if such a beauty would die young you know? Its just a whim yeah!

"..."

"..."

I couldn't help but look back at the defenseless figure of the hero.

Sigh.

What's with this small pricking feeling in my chest?

After a moment of hesitation, i simply walked back and took off my glorious cape to drape it on the unconscious body of the hero.

I lifted her up afterwards and put her in a piggyback hold onto my back as i exhaled in exasperation.

"A demon lord helping a hero...oh how the mighty had fallen."

I stated rhetorically as i started to walk slowly in no particular direction.

Even if she's my sworn nemesis, this hero is a woman and as much as i hate it, i had a soft spot for the female kind since i was saved by a female angel before.

Damn you Laylah for making a feminist out of me!

"Oi hero you better pay me back someday with interest you hear?"

I tried nagging at my unconscious companion but all i got as a response is incoherent mumbling.

Damn my future sure looks grim.

I didn't know what awaits me in the future but with the hero sleeping soundly at my back, i took the first step towards this unusual foreign land.

* * *

—『 **Part 02 : The Two Otherworldly Travelers** **』** **—**

I stood impassively as I watched the branch that i was entrusted to be engulfed into a sea of flames.

My name is Mayumi Kisaki and i am the branch manager of MgRonalds in Sasagaya.

Or more like ' _was_ ' the branch manager seeing as my workplace is being turned into ashes right at this moment.

Words on the streets exploded about an hour ago about an airplane that crash landed into the heart of the city. I instantly opened the television to know more about the incident and i got foreboding feeling as i noticed the location of the crash site being aired live on the news.

My fears came into reality when i got a call shortly afterwards notifying me that the building where my branch store is located was being eaten by flames and what's more it's the ground zero of the incident.

"This is a nightmare."

I couldn't help but mumble as firefighters tries desperately to doused the inferno that was raging inside the burning establishment. It took six intensive hours but they finally managed to contain the fires but nothing was left standing in the end.

All was scorched in ashes.

Neither the building nor the MgRonalds store that was located on the first floor survived the hellish catastrophe.

Well there's just one thing i could say in this incident and that's,

"Shit."

I hate cursing but the situation definitely warrants one or else i might go crazy.

I tried contacting the head supervisor of operations after checking the state of the store but he just told me to take a rest and we'll talk tomorrow.

I exhaled a tired breath.

I might as well look for a new job.

As i walked lifelessly back into my apartment complex feeling rather depressed, i noticed two figures at the corner with unusual clothing.

Upon initial examination, they look like a ragtag ran away couple around the age of early twenties and the girl seemed to have passed out while the male got a pale complexion and was breathing haggardly.

For some reason i couldn't help but be concerned of the pair.

Weird.

"H-Hey are you two okay?"

I tried to calmly asked as i draw near their location.

The male suddenly looked critically at me.

I subconsciously held my breath.

—How peculiar.

For someone as young as him, the boy surprisingly had a really refined eyes as if he lived way longer than me.

"Kcar ecin emos tog uoy ydal yeh,"

I tiled my head.

What kind of language is that? That's the first time I've heard of such words.

Well they do look like foreigners especially the girl with the red hair.

" _Are you two foreigners?"_

I tried asking in English but the boy just stared blankly at me.

"Leef a poc i nac?"

He tried asking in an inquiring tone and i shook my head.

" _I can't understand you,"_

I tried saying in german this time but the boy just exhaled and closed his eyes as if concentrating on something.

I suddenly felt a sensation of light-headedness as if my mind is being massaged internally.

It seems all my depression is being sucked out and leaving my body.

—That can't be right.

I tried fighting the feeling of drowsiness but when i looked back at the boy, all my internal strength seemed to have seeped away as i gaze at his mysterious eyes.

The last thing I've thought of before blacking out was how did the eyes of the boy suddenly turned red?

* * *

—『 **Part 03 : The Two Otherworldly Travelers** **』** **—**

It's been hours since I've crashed landed into this strange land.

I can't help but be mesmerised as i observed my surroundings.

Even though it's already deep late into the night, there's still alot of glaring lights everywhere i look!

And it seems that it wasn't produced by magic or any kind of energy conversion that is currently known to me.

Just how are these people producing this kind of illumination?

Judging from their looks, they seemed to be an average human with no magical circuit within their bodies.

In fact, i can't sense any kind kind of magic residue in this land at all.

Neither on the nature or it's populace.

Of course it's the same for holy and demonic mana as well.

It seems nonexistent in this place.

However i could sense an energy source relatively close to demonic energy.

It comes off from some of the local people around especially close that area where the white metal dragon I've punched earlier fell.

If i have to make a hypothetical guess, my bet would be that what I'm sensing right now is negative emotional energy.

I remembered a certain demonic clan back at my realm that can feed on the negative emotions of humans.

Perhaps i could do the same?

I tried closing my eyes and feeling the negative energy around the people.

Good, now i tried imaging myself as a vacuum that siphons all those negative emotions and confining them onto my body.

"—!"

I widened my eyes.

Fumu!

It might not be on par with demonic energy but i could use this kind of negative energy as an alternative source for power.

After redoing the process for a couple of times, about ten percent of my overall power has been restored.

I exhaled in relief.

It's good that i found a crude way to replenish my energy.

Evading those noisy carriages with blinking red and blue lights on top of them is quite a handful especially since i have a sleeping dead weight on my back.

I didn't know why but my instincts tells me to never go near those noisy carriages and those humans with uniformed blue suits.

I've witnessed a scene earlier where a human in a bonnet was running away from them and this guy in a blue suit took out some black L-shaped metal contraption in his hands and a loud banging sound was then heard akin to a cannon fire.

The running man then fell into the ground with his blood spewing out shortly after the bang.

I wonder what kind of cannon is that?

Cannon's back at Ente Isla are a relatively new devices and weighs a ton and uses large iron ball as it's projectile.

However it's mind boggling how the people of this land could miniaturized a cannon into just a palm of their hands and pocket.

The civilization of this place seems to be way more advanced than either the demon realm nor Ente Isla combined.

Although one thing is for certain;

—This land is a dangerous place and i should withhold contact with any locals until I've got a proper grasp understanding of my surroundings.

That's what I've thought earlier but I've easily broken my decision six hours later when a lady suddenly talked to me.

She's using some words unfamiliar to me but from her expression, i could roughly guess that she's asking about our condition.

I initially wanted to ignore her but something within myself propelled me into talking with this stranger.

Of course she couldn't understand me seeing as i used my demonic mother tongue.

She asked me another question but i still couldn't understand a thing she's saying.

I gave the woman a critical look.

She doesn't look to be harmful and judging from her appearance, i could roughly say that this female could be trusted on a certain degree.

—Hmm what to do...

Should i use my demonic mind reading onto her?

I kept myself from using such magic for i fear i might get some unusual backlash if i did so.

This people are a foreign entity after all.

They might look a normal human on the outside but their inner composition surely shouldn't be the same as the humans back in Ente Isla.

On all my years of experience, one important lesson that I've learned is that one have to emphasize prudence on the face of the unknown.

Caution is for the old whereas precipitous is for the young.

However one cannot achieve something if they didn't dare leave the shallow waters.

Higher gains could only be achieved with the same amount of risks involved.

—Here goes nothing,

I tried putting her on mind control and readied myself for any unusual backlash that could affect me.

"..."

Silence.

After a minute of contained vigilance, i could relatively say that there's no harmful substance that's being feedback onto me. Direct connection with her psyche seemed to be safe and stable.

I let out a breath of relief.

[ **Milady can you understand any of this word?** ]

I tried projecting a thought inside her mind.

"Yes...i do,"

She said with a hollowed tone and stoned faced expression.

Good, thought projection seemed to be a success and are working well.

[ **Can you guide me to a safe location?** ]

I tried asking next seeing as my current location isn't ideal for a long winded interrogation and i might get some unwanted interruptions.

"My apartment is just around the corner,"

I nodded as i sent a thought to order her into guiding me into her abode. She started to walk back wordlessly and i immediately followed behind her.

We arrived at this 'apartment complex' about five minutes later. After gaining entry, we boarded this stange box that silently moves vertically and the door opened after that button that has '16' symbol on it lightened and made a ping sound.

We entered her room and i stood dumbstrucked.

Did i somehow made another blunder?

Is this lady perhaps some important figure in this land?

I cannot help but think so for her home could be equally be in comparison with my own room back at my kingdom. As far as my knowledge goes, only political figures and important personnel's could live lavishly at this kind of environment.

[ **Milady are you perhaps a princess of this land?** ]

I tried asking as i calm my raging nerves down.

The woman just tilted her head and plainly replied,

"No I'm not. I'm just your average employee on the working class,"

I sweat dropped as a cold sensation ran down my spine.

What a fearsome place i was brought into!

An average employee of this land lives akin to kings and royalties!?

The sheer amount of ridiculousness of this land far surpassed my wildest fantasias.

No good, all this revelations are taking it's toll on my constitution.

For now let's just enter her abode and place this guileless hero that's sleeping soundly my back for hours now somewhere where she could properly rest.

[ **Name thyself woman** ]

I sent another thought projection and she instantly responded,

"Mayumi Kisaki. You could call me Kisaki if you want,"

I curtly nodded.

[ **Fumu, Kisaki i require a room for my sleeping companion** ]

She walked towards some room and open it's door.

"You could use this guest room as you please."

I wordlessly head inside the said room and carefully dropped the hero onto the queen-sized bed located at the center.

The hero made some mumbling sounds but she instantly curled up and i draped a blanket onto her bodice.

"You'll never get away from me...Maou."

I let out a rueful chuckle.

It seems that this hero doesn't have plans of leaving me alone even in the dream world.

I kneeled down and put my left hand at her forehead to check her vital signs.

Good, everything seems to be norm.

"Is she your wife?"

"—!"

Damn, i completely forgotten about the woman behind me.

[ **That's a crude joke Kisaki. The moment this lass became my better half is the moment I'll take my last breath**. ]

I retracted my hand and stood up.

I looked back at the woman and projected,

[ **Now speak, tell me everything that I've need to know about your land Kisaki.** ]

* * *

—『 **Part 01 : The Demon Lord and Hero in the New World** **』** **—**

* * *

Madness.

This is madness.

After almost six hours of intensive interrogation, the only thing that i could think of that could properly define this land called 'Japan' is one word— _Madness_.

A land devoid of magic yet acquired a highly sophisticated society where everyone could have an equal standing and opportunities?

A land devoid of mythical beings yet could create such things that far outclassed any dragons and majestic creatures?

A land where it's citizens could freely choose the religion they want and pursue this thing called 'science' and have standardized education that doesn't discriminate between the rich and the poor?

By god,

This is a land of madness!

Yet strangely i felt envy towards this people who could achieve such immeasurable feats without the aid of any external powers.

We demons could tap into colossal energies that could level mountains and destroy towns yet our society absolutely pales in comparison with these Japanese people whom have a lifespan thrice as short as ours.

I am ashamed of myself.

King of demons?

Hah!

What have I've been doing for this past centuries?

These people only achieve this prosperity in just a span of a couple of decades.

It made me feel as if all my achievements in life are superfluous and redundant.

Just what have i achieved anyway?

Unify the demon kind? Wage war with Ente Isla?

T'is garbage in contrast to the things these people accomplished with the lesser amount of time that i have.

But nay, i should not succumb to depression!

I have no right to be depressed.

Alsiel and my demon kin are being slaughtered right at this instant.

I cannot afford to waste time dwindling around petty inhibitions.

The most crucial thing for me now is to somehow make connection to my last general to know what's the situation back at my realm.

With my current energy reserves as it is, creating a portal back at Ente Isla is an impossible task. The best i could do is to sent a sonar pulse back that could create a direct layline possibly to Alsiel or one of my lesser subordinates.

Luckily for me, i memorized the life force of Alsiel plus i knew the place where he might be hiding so i could narrow my search on a few selected areas.

I've only gathered enough negative energy that could just let me fire three sonar pulses at most so i have to carefully choose the areas to sent this pulses off.

The areas i choose is my Castle, a hideout that me and Alsiel agreed to ran into in case of an emergency and the closest human town at my realm in case Alsiel got somehow taken by those cretins.

I fired off the three otherworldly sonar pulses silently and my body felt instantly heavy.

"!"

D-Damn, i didn't know that sending off those pulses would take this much energy.

Is this world somehow cut off from the space-time convergence and is placed on a specialized dimension?

Ah bloody ifrit, I'm losing consciousness...

* * *

—『 **Part 02 : The Demon Lord and Hero in the New World** **』** **—**

* * *

Clouds.

I'm sleeping high above the skies.

That pleasant awakening feeling was the first thing that came into my mind the moment i regained my consciousness. I can't remember the last time I've slept this well.

Anyway, what is this soft touch that's enveloping me?

It feels like I'm at cradle of my mother and is safely guarded in her solace.

Ahh..what a glorious feeling,

I could spend the eternity in this embrace...

Silence.

— _Wait_.

That couldn't possibly happen.

Surely i have a mother but never in my life have i met her lest be in her embrace.

I have a father though but he—

I suddenly opened my eyes.

I looked down at my chest and —

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!"

And was see the sleeping face of my arch enemy the demon lord resting in between m-my...my...

Blood drained from my face.

T-This is the greatest humiliation I've ever faced.

Just seeing him with a peaceful look whist resting on my...

Argh!

I slapped the bastard before leaping back like an agile feline that's on the verge of being doused underwater.

This is a dream.

—No, it's a nightmare!

Why is the demon lord on the same bed with me in an almost naked state!?

Also,

Why in god forsaken hell am i wearing nothing but my undergarments!?

"—!"

D-Don't tell me something happened...b-b-between us!?

Almost all colors left my complexion when that idea entered my mind.

Oh God no...

Please,

Please no, anything but that...

I'd rather die than survive knowing that this demon had raped me while I'm unconscious.

Unforgivable...

Totally unforgivable!

Not only did he rob me of my homeland, killed my father without remorse and now he had the audacity to stole my chastity whom I've never even given to anyone!?

"Argh, t-that sting you know! Does heroes these days have no sense of chivalry anymore that they would struck their enemies even when they're totally defenceless?"

A deep-seated impetus within me started to gnaw at my reasoning after I've heard him say those tactless words.

"...Defenceless?"

I started with a low tone.

"Defenceless you say!?"

I repeated with my voice gaining decibels with each syllables.

To hell with reason! You can't reason with a Demon in the first place.

"I say screw you to hell! You dare accused me of lacking in chivalry when you we're the one who raped me while i was passed out!? Hah, what a hypocritical demon lord you are!"

Goddammit, I'm tearing up.

No...i don't want to cry in front of this demon.

I cannot afford to show any weakness for i am the hero.

—But,

Damn, it won't stop.

All my pent up emotions are trying to break free right at this instant.

"W-What blasphemy are you spewing woman!? Who raped who? I didn't do any indecent acts whist thee fair maiden were sleeping. In lieu you milady ought to be thanking me instead! Is this the gratitude that i would get? If not for me then you would be freezing right outside the cold at this instant."

"Like hell would i believe you! A demon giving a helping hand on someone? Hah, that's the most ridiculous lie I've ever heard in my entire life!"

"Then pray do tell me how did you managed to be here right at this room?"

I was planning to retort but it got stuck at the tip of my lips.

Thing about it on a rational sense, h-how did i end up on this place anyway?

The last thing I've remember is falling unto the ground while grabbing his back.

"So?"

The demon lord asked with a phlegmatic expression while crossing his arms together. He has an imposing look as if to berate me.

Guuh! The nerve of this guy!

I've narrowed my eyes towards him.

"That may be so but it doesn't prove the fact that you didn't do something while i was unconscious."

I retorted with accusing countenance.

I can see him closing his eyes and breathe out a sigh while scratching his nape.

"Check your body then. If i truly raped you then surely there's some marks or bruises left on your body. You could even check your Maidenhead if you want to be thorough woman."

I was going to do so but then halted my movements when i felt his silent gaze onto game.

I thinned my lips.

"Does demons have no sense of privacy?"

He opened one of his eyes and dryly responded,

"What? I cannot see anything from here plus don't flatter yourself lass. You have the least of my preference and less than half of my age. For me your figure is just akin to a newborn chick that barely leave her eggshell."

I huff'ed in retaliation.

Not to his preference he says!?

Good riddance, i wouldn't want a demon for a suitor anyway.

"Say anything you want. The point of the matter is that you're watching an almost naked girl less than half your age check out her own body. Well i wouldn't be surprised by your behaviour since all demons are perverted and pedophiles by default after all."

I thought he would reply to my careless barb but then the prick just grumbled and wordlessly turned around.

"Theres a spare of clothes at the table you could use. I'm coming back ten minutes later so be sure to be finish by then. We still have alot to talk."

He said before closing the door and leaving the room.

Silence.

Tch, quit acting cool and all for it doesn't suit a demon like you at all.

I thought so before examining the clothes.

* * *

—『 **Part 03 : The Demon Lord and Hero in the New World** **』** **—**

I returned ten minutes later with the hero fully dressed with the clothing I've borrowed from Kisaki before I've passed out.

She was sitting on top of the bed while hugging a pillow. Her face buried in it with only her eyes focused on me.

The clothes might be a little bit bigger on her especially on the chest portion but at least she's not only down to her underwear alone. We can't have a decent conversation with it distracting me after all.

"Have you calmed down already?"

I've cautiously said testing the waters.

She just wordlessly glare at me.

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Based on your expression I'm deducing that you've proven that your maidenhead is still intact and unharmed."

The hero just gave me a single almost nonexistent curt nod behind the pillow that she's been hugging.

"Now that we've established that i didn't do any wanton acts while you were unconscious, I'd like to proceed on the more important topics."

"...which is?"

"I'd like to propose a ceasefire agreement between the two of—."

"Denied."

I sighed with a tired look.

"Just hear me out okay?"

The hero continues to glare at me relentlessly but she didn't admonish me so I proceeded with my explanation.

I've told her everything I've heard from Kizaki. I've also told her how grim our situation is. How this is an unknown land and is not on Ente Isla

"I'm guessing since you've forgone into drawing out your holy sword that you've already noticed that there's no holy or demonic energies in this land."

"Hn,"

"Based on that assumption, we can say that the both of us have no means or going back into Ente Isla since we cannot use any of our magical abilities at the moment."

"Hn,"

"Furthermore, this is an unknown land and it's social structure and framework is totally different from what we have known back on Ente Isla. Our lives maybe put in danger if we proceed with recklessness and subpar planning."

"Hn,"

I sighed as i tone down my growing inner frustration.

"Are you a damn mute that could only grunt in response?"

"I'd rather bite my tongue than talk to a demon like you."

I face-palmed myself.

This is pointless.

Why am i bothering of seeking this idiots cooperation?

"Listen you may hate me all you want but i don't plan on dying here. If joining hands with my archenemy could increase my chance of survival by even one percent then i would gladly shook hands with you with no questions asked."

She snorted.

"Heh you're like a cockroach."

"Well at least I'm not an uncooperative flea that doesn't realize the grimness of her situation. Oh please do enlighten me how do you plan to survive in this land?"

I retorted with a challenging countenance.

She fired back with a pointed stare.

"...What do you mean?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Time to rattle this hero a little.

"Even if it's sparse and crude i found a way to replenish my demonic energy. That enables me into using my mind-manipulation ability to some extent. So now i could relatively converse and read a little of this lands language. Now hero, do you have a way to recharge your holy energy? or perhaps do you have the same ability akin to mine?"

The corners of my mouth curved up.

The sudden paleness of her face was all the answer i need.

Haha take that!

Now to land the coup de grâce that would seal the deal.

"I've also asked but it seems that this world doesn't have the same religion nor god that's being used back in Ente Isla. Hence you cannot possibly do the same energy conversion that I'm using. Also, mind-altering skills are mostly demonic abilities for it corrodes the mind so individuals with holy affinity couldn't possibly do the same trick for it would be like poison since it's not compatible with your holy attribute."

I smirked in total glee.

Playing devil's advocate always put me in a good mood.

I interlocked my fingers and assumed an intimidating posture.

"Now tell me hero, I could survive on my own but what about you? With no mode of replenishing your energy and not knowing how to interact with this lands locals, how could you possibly survive on your own?"

I could feel her resolve waning as her vision started to cloud. She averted her eyes but i could see her thinking of the pros and cons of my offer.

Anyhow, no matter how hard she denies it, what I'm saying is a total fact she could not overlook.

Just a little more push...

I feigned a nonchalant façade as i gave her a pitying glance.

"Well that was unfair of me, you are a woman after all. I'm sure you could find a way or two to survive on your own. Perhaps sell your body? All you need to do is just spread your legs and moan in pleasure after all."

She lowered her head while sagging her shoulders down.

Her countenance now is akin to a doll that its strings have been severed.

D-Damn

Did i push her on the edge too much?

"...te you."

The lass kept mumbling something and i cannot hear it so i crouch in front of her and—

« _Smack_ »

I got slapped yet again.

"I hate you!"

She shouted with a pained tone of voice.

Her eyes got a new set of tears flowing down onto them as she stood up and ran outside the room.

Fast!

I tried grabbing her hands but she nimbly evaded me and ran out of the corridor.

I sighed in exasperation.

I guess i've overcooked my subterfuge.

I scratched the back of my head.

All throughout my prolonged existence, there's just one question that i never got an answer to...

Just why are the female kind so hard to handle?

I thought in annoyance as i look towards the dirsction where that hero ran to.

* * *

—『 **Part 01 : The Agreement** **』** **—**

* * *

I hate him!

I desperately ran away without looking back and just ran without any actual destination.

I couldn't stand seeing that smug look on his face full of pity.

I don't need his pity.

I hate him!

I don't care where m legs leads me but anywhere's fine as long as that demon is not around to pester me.

How dare he trample on my pride!

Little did i realize it, I've already reached the top of this building. I ran out of breathe and plomp down at the ground.

I llok around and It felt like i'm on top of the mountain but my inner turmoil kept me from appreciating the scenic view. On the contrary heart felt like it's submerged at the bottom of the sea.

Ahh, i give up.

My shoulders sagged down in tune with my depressed mood.

I don't know what to do anymore...

The bastard's delivery might be cruel but there's a grain of truth on what he was saying.

No matter how hard i dry, I cannot sense any holy energy around.

And what's worse is I've fully depleted my reserves to the last ounce rendering me completely vulnerable.

Goddammit.

At this moment, i'm no different than an average teenage girl of this land.

—Or possibly worse since i cannot communicate with anyone besides that demon prick.

I could try to learn the language manually but it would take a long time especially if there's no one that would show me the ropes.

I sighed as i walk near the railings and looked down towards the noisy streets below.

What a noisy world.

So unlike Ente Isla.

I miss my home world already.

Everywhere i look all i could see is concrete and less nature.

Anyway, what should i do now?

If only father were here then he could gave me some advice...

But that's no longer possible,

For father's already dead.

—Killed by that demon lord.

I bit my lips.

I hate him!

I would never cooperate with him.

All my sufferings and sacrifices would be for nothing if i reconcile with that heartless demon.

I would never accept him.

All my ideals and beliefs would crumble the instant i accept his cooperation.

I would never forgive him.

Never.

I—

'!'

—was suddenly enveloped by a tight embrace from behind.

What is he—

"Your pain and hatred, I'll take it all into me."

"!"

It was the voice of that demon lord.

For unknown reasons his voice sounds strangely melancholic as it whispers behind my ears. I couldn't see his face but for some reason his voice sounded rather sad yet firm altogether.

As if accepting all of me...

My hatred and woe.

That infuriated me.

Did he seriously think he could contain it all!?

"L-Let go of me—"

I tried to struggle away from his touch but his hold just tightened even more.

I don't know what's he's doing but it felt like he's messing with my mind. My head is getting bombarded by a soft sensation of lightheadedness as if all the tension and negative emotions are being sucked away from my mind in this instant.

He's doing something with my mind.

"W-What are you doing to me—"

"Like i said, I'm taking all of your hatred. Feel free to hate me as much as you want, I'll just convert it into my own power."

I was rendered speechless.

Y-You can't be possibly be serious.

So i have even lost my right to hate you?

I tried to struggle and hate the bastard for as long as i can but the prick just easily stole it away, leaving my mind with a pleasant sensation in exchange. No matter how much i rage he just drain it easily from me.

"I hate you!"

"I know."

"I despise you!"

"I know."

"I'll kill you!"

"I know."

I hate his voice filled with sympathy.

I hate how he sounded as if he could understand my hatred.

Stop joking with me!

As if you could understand anything.

I don't know how long we both stay in that pseudo-intimate position but he finally let go of me once i gave up resisting and just loosened my posture.

This is mortifying.

Even my hatred empowers the demon lord.

What kind of a sick joke is that?

My home

My love

My pain

My pride

My hate

This demon lord just took it all away.

I want to cry.

This is so humiliating.

Ah i don't care anymor—

"Emilia."

The demon lord which stated my name in a soft spoken tone of voice crouch down in front of me and pat my head gently.

I slowly opened my eyes as i gaze towards the face of my mortal enemy.

I wonder where did the prick even heard of it?

...and take off your hand on my head, i would have swatted it away already if i was only not feeling drained at the moment.

"...What is it?"

I whispered after scowling.

Much to my surprise, he bowed his head formally and stated,

"I require your help. I'm a demon so i only know how to take things by force but someone said to me before that doing this is the humans way of asking assistance."

No way.

Is this really happening?

"W-W-Wh-What are you doing! do you even realize what you're doing!? I'm the hero, your archenemy and you're a demon—"

I tried to reason out but then he cut me off with a firm tone saying,

"—Is there a law that prohibits a demon from seeking help from the hero?"

He said with much conviction.

Ugh,

That totally shut me up.

Geez, what the heck is this?

A demon lord bowing his head to the hero?

Totally unheard of!

Did he finally lose it?

"How about it Emilia?"

He asked with his eyes glittering.

Guuh! This is unfair!

My scowl worsened as i stared at him directly.

"Tell me...are you doing this on purpose?"

"What do you mean Hero Emilia?"

Silence.

"Mou! I don't care anymore, do whatever you want!"

Ugh i totally wanted to punch that smiling face of that prick.

"I look forward in working with you hero,"

He tried to extend his hand on a handshake gesture.

I responded with a pointed glare.

"Whatever demon lord,"

I smacked his hand away but he just shrugged his shoulders and wryly smirked.

"Ohho Hero and demon lord? you two sure have strange names,"

Said by an unknown feminine voice which came from the door.

I looked at the source of the voice and a female with a dark amethyst hair stood with her arms crossed while leaning leisurely on the door.

Is she a local?

But i could've sworn she used the Ente Isla's language just now.

I looked back at Maou and he had this stricken expression.

"H..How?"

He said with a surprised tone of voice.

* * *

—『 **Part 02 : The Agreement** **』** **—**

* * *

I knew there would be some kind of backlash when i used hypnotism on that woman.

But never have i imagine that some of my memories would also be sent onto her when i tried to manipulate her mind.

Apparently while I'm copying the Japanese language into my mind, Ente Isla's language was also sent on Kisaki's mind.

What's more her consciousness was still partially active while i was performing the hypnotism.

The only silver lining was that only the Etheans common language was sent and not my personal memories.

Is this the law of equivalence at work?

So does that mean that i have to pay the same amount of memories if i want to copy something from other people's mind in this world?

Well its a good thing that I've discovered that fact before I've tried to use a more higher tier of hypnotism skills.

"So, what exactly are you two? I've never heard of Entean language before."

Kisaki used our native tongue in her questions so Emilia can also understand what she's saying.

Hence we had no option but to spill the beans.

However all we ever told her was that we're beings that came from another dimension. We didn't disclosed the fact that I'm a demon kind.

Surprisingly, Kisaki took it in stride and even temporary offered us her guest room until we could find an apartment to rent for our own. Her reason was that it's not everyday that she could meet someone like us and we still have a debt to pay to her since I took her knowledge without her consent.

"I'll work you two to the bone. Especially now that i lost my job."

Kisaki said in an all professional tone with a wry smile.

"May i haply bade your ére profession milady?"

One of her brows rise for some reason after hearing my question.

"You know you really have an archaic way of speaking. You ought to fix that since you're gonna get unwanted attention. Anyway i am a family food chain manager but my workplace went up in flames just earlier so technically I'm jobless at the moment."

Kisaki said while sighing at the end.

"Is that so,"

I didn't know what to say since comforting someone is not really my forte. Plus what's a food chain anyway? Do people eat chains in this world?

She then shrugged her shoulders as if gesturing that it couldn't be helped.

"Perhaps this might also be a sign from above telling me to pursue my real aspirations instead of dillydallying on a company that have already achieved much greatness."

Kisaki then shared with us her dreams of having this job called 'barista' and owning a cafe in which she herself is the boss.

I listened intently as i became rather interested especially in the process of building a company. In a way it's akin to building up an army you see.

"So are you going to proceed with this dream café of yours Kisaki-san?"

I curiously asked while adding the proper suffix in which she told me to use this time.

"I don't know. Setting up a business is a time consuming and tedious work so I'm having second thoughts."

I made a curt nod.

"Well you are our benefactor so if you needed some help in achieving this dreams

of yours then please do tell us and we'll gladly aid you in your endeavours, right Emilia?"

"Hm,"

Sigh it seems this hero returned to her taciturn behaviour and clammed up again.

"Don't worry since i plan to do so but Maou-kun, you and Emilia-san really should get a citizenship certification first."

I tilted my head on the new term.

"Is that some sort of pass in this world?"

I made a rough guess.

Ksaki nodded before explaining.

"In a way yes it is. Normally you need to accumulate at least ten years of stay in a nation before you were given a certification but with your ' _persuasion_ ' skills, I'm sure you can work around it in some way."

I raised my eyebrow at her emphasis in the persuasion word.

Does she mean about my hypnotism abilities?

"You're not adverse in me using it?"

She gave me a lopsided smile.

"As long as you don't use it on me plus i'm a firm believer of using our God given skills to their full extent as long as it is not manhandled and used in wrongdoings."

Hm, i can't get a grasp on the personality of this woman. I initially thought that she's a prudent and just individual but maybe i ought to change that perception.

"...So how can we apply for this citizenship certification then?"

* * *

—『 **Part 03 : The Agreement** **』** **—**

* * *

"Seriously what's with that name you picked?"

I asked with an intonation of mock as we climb down the stairs of the establishment called 'city hall.' We just finished applying for the citizenship and we're now headed for this place called registrars office.

Maou gave me a bored look and said,

"What's wrong with 'Sadao' i think it has a nice ring into it. Moreover it think yours is more hilarious, Yusa Emi? Does your hero complex really ran that deep?"

I silently glared at the knave whose giving me a wry smile.

He then shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh giving me the silent treatment again? Well remember that if not for me then you wouldn't get this certificate Emi."

Ugh, i knew that he'll shove that it my face on any opportunity that he will get.

This prick of a demon lord!

I kicked his legs in silent retaliation.

"Hey watch it! Is that how you treat someone who've done you a favour Emi?"

"Ugh, stop calling me with my name! We might be in a ceasefire agreement for now but we ain't that close that warrants you the right to call me by my given name."

He tilted his head.

"Humans are so weird. Is it not your given name so why should i use something else instead?"

"A demon just wouldn't understand. You boorish fellows doesn't know tact after all."

He gave me a critical look and retorted,

"And that's the problem with you, I'm willing to compromise here and learn your petty human cultures yet you admonish me without even explaining it in the first place."

"Petty!? Are you belittling us humans!?"

"Ugh Why are you so high-strung today woman? you've been so easily irritable than the norm ever since this morning."

I scowled and averted my eyes.

"I'd rather die than tell you the reason."

Maou made a humming noise before stopping and doing a thinking posture. I looked back and see him appraising me from head to toe in a rather annoying manner.

"W-What?"

"...Emi are you ovulating right now?"

"—!"

"I can smell it ever since this morning. So you start your menstrual cycle around this time of the month huh?"

"!"

I...I wanna die.

Someone please kill me now.

I flopped down to the stairs beneath me.

I was about to punch the daylights out of him but then Maou made a sighing noise before grabbing my hand to lead me somewhere.

"W-What—"

"Hush. Just follow me for now."

I want to shout at him to let go of me but the firmness of his hold accompanied by a serious look on his face prevented me from doing so.

We walked silently for about half a minute before we stopped at an area where there's a man and a woman caricature sign hanging from the doors.

"Stay here for a second. I'm just gonna buy something."

Maou said with an earnest expression before leaving.

Tch, acting all cool wouldn't save you from my wrath buster.

Though I wonder where did he go...

I thought as i sulk in a corner.

He came back a five minutes later and handed me something.

"W-What's this?"

I circumspectly asked while examining the white soft rectangular-like object he placed on my hands.

Maou averted his eyes and said,

"I don't really know. But there's this word 'Panty Liners' in the language that i copied from Kisaki and it seems to refer to a thing that could ease a woman's period."

Oh is there really such thing? This world really is convenient in more ways than one.

"S-So how do you use this...panty liner?"

Maou scratched his head and showed me an embarrassed look.

"Erm, I've asked the store clerk and she just said that you put it at the center inside your underwear. It sort of like a lid i guess? B-Buying those is embarrassing you know! since that clerk kept eyeing me as if I'm a weirdo especially when i asked her how to use it."

Despite my embarrassing situation, the image of a demon lord buying these things while being totally flustered made me crack up.

The mental image is too much so i ended up laughing out loud in front of him.

"Yeah keep laughing Emi. If you don't hurry then you'll surely stain that pants that Kisaki lent to you."

Oh god i can't stop laughing!

It took about a couple of minutes before i got a hold of my normal bearing.

Ahh that was a good laugh. I can't remember the last time I've let loose that way.

"I-I Know, you don't need to remind me."

I said while my laugh died down to giggles. I carefully walk inside the women's side of the comfort room but i peek back at Maou and timidly whispered,

"T-Thank you for buying this for me M-Maou,"

"What's that? I couldn't hear you!"

This prick of a demon lord!

He just want me to say it again. His senses are thrice sharp compared to us humans after all.

"Nothing, just forget it."

I said with a scowl before walking inside.

* * *

—『 **Part 01 : The Massage** **』** **—**

* * *

A week had instantly passed by and I spend it mostly by learning the ways of this world. Emi and i are still free loading at the guest room of Kisaki but we plan to move out soon when we gather the amount needed to rent an apartment.

Currently i am teaching her the language of this world. I don't know about the standard human comprehension but this girl rather learn fast. I ask her about it and she said that she didn't know but she could easily learn things ever since she was little.

Hmm, perhaps it might be because of her angel blood.

"Sãma?"

Emi tilted her head as she tried to pronounce the word in a funny dialect.

"No its Sama. T'is a suffix that you add to the names of people whom are superior to you. So you ought to call me Maou-sama from today onwards."

I got smacked in the shoulders.

Seriously, how can she retain her herculean strength even without holy energy?

I thought so as i massage my sore shoulder.

Since i cannot directly transfer my acquired language skills into her brain, i was left with no choice but to tutor her word for word when it comes to learning the Japanese language.

It's a tiresome and unrewarding work laden with woe but surprisingly this hero has a superb mind and keen intellect. She quickly learnt every new word akin to a sponge that was dipped in a bucket of water.

Even so, perchance it would still take some time before she would reach conversational level of proficiency in Japanese.

And I just hope Kisaki would be there when we start to tackle on the bloody kanji's.

Speaking of Mayumi Kisaki, she decided to carry on with her dreams of opening a café.

She's currently busy with gathering the requirements and paperwork's for setting up a business so she's mostly away and only returns late at night. Hence we have the place all for just the two of us in the mornings.

She task us however with the housework duties hence me and Emi take turns with cleaning and restocking the supplies of our temporal apartment.

Shopping for grocery is mostly left on me since Emi still can't converse with the locals. She on the other hand handles the upkeep of the abode and our provisions.

Emi's dishes are okay and edible (mostly) but they're not that astonishing that's worth of praise but she reasoned that she rarely cooked even back on Ente Isla so i guess it's justified.

I also wanted to get a job instantly for we cannot intrude on the generosity of Kisaki for a prolonged time. Hence i was reading the classified ads section of this book called 'newspaper' while teaching Emi.

"There's sure are a diverse kinds of job in this world though most of them requires this thing called 'diploma' or work experience."

I said in a nonchalant manner while Emi silently works on her Hiragana lessons at the coffee table.

She stopped her writing and retorted,

"Why don't you just hypnotize the employer to hire you, you damn cheat character."

I gave her a deadpanned stare as i flipped another page.

"It's not that easy. Even if I'm hired through backhanded tactics, it would still be pointless if i don't have the needed proficiency for the job and be fired instantly is it not?"

She shrugged.

"Then hypnotize the employer again to not fire you."

That respond made me chuckle.

"And you call yourself a hero? Why milady you're more cunning than a demon lord!"

Contrary to my expectations, she didn't flip up and shout at me but she tilted her head instead and perched her lips in a lopsided faux smile.

"Well i caught you off guard and managed to hacked one of your horns after all...that was the best moment of my life."

Okay that ruined my good mood.

"And your look when you noticed that i was a woman! Oh pray do tell we're you smitten at that time? Cause i could've sworn that your face turned ripe as a tomato when you see my face."

Now she's just messing with me.

—We'll two could play at that game.

I feigned a laidback visage and responded,

"Oh no, i was more surprised at that time. I already knew that you we're a woman even before due to your smell. But i was totally dumbstrucked since i thought secondly that you might perchance be a queer instead since i cannot find any cleavage in your figure at that time..."

My grin turned crescent when i noticed her subconsciously protecting her chest area.

"What's the size of your bosom anyway? A..no A minus perhaps?"

Good thing she doesn't know that sexual harassment is a crime in this world.

Haha, I'll never reveal that fact since teasing this lass totally alleviates my boredom after all.

"S-Shut it demon lord!"

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well you were the one who started it. I only returned fire in retaliation."

I glanced at her flustered face.

How weird, for some reason i find her pout at this moment quite endearing.

I wryly grinned.

"...Just so you know Emi i like girls with a good birthing hips instead~"

I teased while eyeing her ample hips.

"Fool!"

Of course i got smacked hard forcefully in the shoulders.

—But it's totally worth it.

* * *

—『 **Part 02 : The Massage** **』** **—**

* * *

"Emi give me a massage."

Maou declared one night right after he returned from his new job of being a construction worker. He instantly flopped down on the sofa before ordering me to give him a massage.

I looked pointedly at him.

"Don't want to although i don't mind if it's a massacre instead—A Demon Lord's massacre that is."

I tried saying in broken Japanese instead of my native entean tongue.

"Pft—hahahaha, what's with that accent? you totally botched the intonation of the words!"

He laughed like a madman whom is high on opium.

I smacked him in the head.

"Fool."

* * *

—『 **Part 03 : The Massage** **』** **—**

* * *

"Emi give me a massage."

I heard him say from the living room after he took off his working clothes while i was busy cooking our dinner in the kitchen.

I payed him no mind and soon got lost in the work of chopping the raw pork.

There just something therapeutic when the knife sliced through the soft exterior of the meat.

It's as if I'm sinking my sword at the demon lo—

"—!"

Out of nowhere something enveloped me from behind.

I looked down and found a pair of masculine arms embracing me.

I sighed with a scowl as i halted my cooking task.

"What the hell are you doing Maou?"

I tried to calmly asked whist staying still before closing my eyes in irritation.

"I heard that female humans love this kind of skinship and would be more lenient in doing favours for their males."

This demon lord said it as if it's totally fine and normal.

"So am i getting that massage that i want?"

Maou said in earnest as if he's really expecting me to give him a massage.

Well if he wanted if that bad then i guess i could give him one...

One hell of a beating to put his lights out for the night.

"I'll give you three seconds to let go of me and ran away before i sink this knife deep into you."

03..

02..

01..

Kisaki came home an hour later and she was totally surprised to find Maou filled with cuts and bruises all over his body.

* * *

—『 **Part 04 : The Massage** **』** **—**

* * *

I just returned from work.

Damn, I've been doing this construction work for weeks now and boy this job really took it's toll on my body.

Even if i have heightened strength, working hard labour for continuous hours is no easy feat.

I wonder how does my seniors have done this kind of work of years...

I've tried asking them and they told me that their secret is that their women's give them a massage when they got home from work.

Says that a woman's touch can totally alleviate the soreness of the body and leaving it entirely refresh by the next day.

That's why I've been pestering Emi for days now to give me one to test this notion.

I've done different things but alas, nothing seemed to have work that could persuade her into giving me one.

"Oh welcome back,"

She greeted me with a dry tone.

"Hey Emi can you give me a ma—"

"No."

I looked at her narrowly.

—Damn the drought continues.

* * *

—『 **Part 05 : The Massage** **』** **—**

* * *

I was leisurely watching something at the television when i heard the door slowly opened.

It must be Maou.

This was the usual time he would return from work after all.

What was surprising though is that i didn't heard any proclamations of wanting a massage. He's been pestering me endlessly for the past days to give him one but i refused to do so for I'm not his servant.

Just as i was thinking of it, i sensed someone flopping down beside me.

I turned around and—

« _plop_ »

"—!"

T-That startled me.

Geez, this is embarrassing.

I lifted his head that's leaning on my shoulder and directed it towards the armrest of the sofa. What is this prick doing anyway?

Hmm, is he asleep?

"Maou?"

I tried shaking him lightly and he doesn't react at all.

Is construction work really that hard?

He's a demon lord for god's sake, how can he be tired from this kind of work.

Although thinking about it, this is my first time seeing him being this defenseless.

I could hear his faint breathing.

I tried poking his cheeks.

Ohh, I didn't know demons could make this kind of serene face as well.

By the time I've realize it, my hand were already gently stroking his head.

As i was about retract it Maou's eyes then slightly opened.

"Hmm, don't stop..."

He muttered in a semi conscious state.

"—!"

Is..

I-Is he purring!?

S-Stop it Emilia! Stop thinking that it's cute at all! This is the demon lord not some harmless feline of some sort!

Ugh, this is hopeless.

I can't stop being curious.

My hands on his head just won't stop stroking it.

And yeah he's definitely purring now.

How cut— _No_!

After a minute of internal conflict, I've finally managed to retract my hand from his head.

Haah...Haah...That was totally dangerous.

I was almost close into thinking that this prick is cute like a cat.

But that was totally unexpected.

"E-Emi? did you do something?"

He muttered as he woke up fully and rubbed his eyes.

I feigned ignorance and averted my eyes.

"No? You just flop down and instantly dozed off."

"I see. By the way are you in the mood for giving me some massage?"

I was about to rebuke him but then i changed my mind.

"Hmn, maybe one of these days if i feel like it..."

He was clearly surprised since it's the first time I've give consideration and not outright rejected his request.

As to why i decide that way?

Well if he purr with just a simple strokes in the head, I wonder what would happen if his whole body gets stroke instead.

I was kind of curious and looking forward to it.

—But I'll never tell him that.

* * *

—『 **Intermission : Alciel & The Demon Realm ****』** **—**

* * *

I was about to fall asleep when i felt an unusual tug within my mind.

"!"

The sonar pulse that i send off about two weeks ago had finally returned and with it the location of Alciel. Like i predicted, he is in the hideout that we discussed prior of my exile.

Adjusting the calibration of the pulse, i tried to make a connection to Alciel's frequency and awaits his response.

I felt a reaction and a static started to bombard my mind.

"Alsiel?... do you hear me Alsiel?"

I tried speaking feeling the tension rise within my body.

"...rd...hat..you my...l..rd!?"

"!"

"Alsiel!"

I tried changing the pulse calibration until i get a clear connection.

"Is that you my lord!?"

"Alsiel it is indeed i, how do you guys fare so far back in the realm?"

I could feel my general bemoan on the opposite side.

A bad omen.

"T'is bad my lord. The fortress had fallen, the royal guards slaughtered. Me and the few of my surviving troops had no choice but to retract to the hideout and lay low while those vile humans take control of our central castle."

I sighed.

Well that was expected.

"Where are you currently mi'lord?"

"Believe or not i was transported into an alternate dimension with no mana capacity. I think it would take some time before i could return back there."

"I see. Mi'lord, i think it would be better for you and our cause if you lay low at that place for the time being. With all of our key generals killed, our clansmen has no way to retaliate and do a counter offensive."

"How about the capital?"

"Don't worry my lord. I've ordered Camio to garrison the whole capital so any kind of siege those cretins would do surely will be futile."

I exhaled in relief.

"Mi'lord do you think it would be possible for me to transfer to that place?"

I pondered for a moment.

"...You do not have the capacity to open an inter dimensional gate right Alsiel?"

"Sadly yes mi'lord. All i could do is spatial teleportation."

"T'is fine. Do you remember my hidden room back at the castle? Assemble an infiltration team and sneak at that room. You will find an item inside my vault that might help you warp in this world. The pass phrase would be 'Ãlumbræk' Memorize this sonar pulses frequency and surely you can transfer here."

"Ah that's a good news! I would immediately assemble a covert ops squad and open a gate at that dimension you are in mi'lord."

I nodded.

"I would await your arrival then."

The call immediately ended and for the first time since I've come to this world, I've slept soundly and overslept which got me late for work the day after.

* * *

—『 **Part 01 : King and Princess** **』** **—**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

I asked Maou as he grab my hands forcefully as we boarded this weird snake-like carriage called 'Train'

This place is like a warzone.

All around me i could see people rushing around as they desperately tries to board the train even if it's already full in capacity.

Since the train is jam-packed with people, Maou and I had no choice but to invade our own personal spaces as we stood together at the corner while gripping the handrails.

"Why is there so many people here?"

I whispered while feeling a little peeved due to the closeness of our bodies.

"T'is the rush hour where all people head for their workplaces. Don't worry, we won't stay here for too long since our terminal is just the third station after this one."

I frowned as i tried to tolerate the situation.

This is grating on my nerves since the train keeps swaying especially when it brakes so i would occasionally bumped into the body of the demon prick.

I can hear a notification message in the background but since i still hardly understands the local language, it all sounds like nonsensical gibberish to me.

The train then slowly brakes after that making me accidentally lean on Maou yet again.

Gaaah! This is so irritating.

I tried to fix my disheveled hair yet again as the train stood to a complete stop.

I noticed him wordlessly checking me out and i annoyingly asked,

"W-What?"

He lopsidedly grinned and curtly bend his upper body while whispering something on my ear.

"I guess I'm wrong. You really are a woman after all since i've felt your soft cleavage just n—"

I instantly stepped into his foot.

"Ow!"

I glared at him.

"Fool."

—『 **Part 02 : King and Princess** **』** **—**

"Maou why are we in this god forsaken ran down place?"

I said while sceptically eyeing the sorry state of an apartment complex right in front of me.

"How rude, this my dear hero is going to me our next home."

Maou said in a rather proud manner.

Huh?

You're kidding right!?

I internally thought as my face contorted into a dumbfounded visage.

"Hey what's with that look? I think this is a good find you know. This is the only apartment in town that doesn't demands an initial down payment and offers a dirt cheap rental fee."

I turned my head onto him with my lips narrowed and stated skeptically,

"This place looks like it could collapse any moment."

He shrugged and replied,

"Well beggars can't be choosers. We have to make due with this place since we cannot intrude on Kisaki's apartment any longer."

I frowned.

"I didn't hear Kisaki-san saying that she wanted us out. In fact, from the looks of it she's even enjoying our company."

"That may be so but it's a matter of keeping our decorum. We can't free load on her place and impose on her grace further since that would bring impropriety. Surely a human could even understand this."

He calmly reasoned with me without sounding pompous nor domineering.

What's with this, a demon lord teaching the hero the proper manners and good conduct?

Ugh.

Hence i have no choice but to concede.

I looked back at the ran down building and exhaled dejectedly.

"...I just hope the inside isn't that much worse like the outside."

He give me that annoying smile again and said,

"Now that's the spirit! I'm sure you'll grow used to it Emi."

I scowled as he softly pats me in the head.

"Hands-On-My-Head-Off."

—『 **Part 03 : King and Princess** **』** **—**

"It's small."

I bluntly stated as i estimate the diameter of the room mentally.

"Yes it is."

He said with an equally blunt tone as he crossed his arms.

Can the two of us really live in this confined small space?

Ugh just imagining it are dampening my resolve.

This is impossible.

Oh father in heavens! this will be the death of me...

To live together alone with the demon lord.

I almost wanted to cry on the spot but i refuse to show my weakness to the prick.

— _Just once is enough._

Anyway i could still tolerate our current abode since Kisaki is there but this...

Stop it Emilia! Don't tear up now, You are the hero remember that!

I psych myself before i succumb to a mental breakdown due to the unfairness of my situation.

Okay, i could do this...

Just think of it as a mission to keep a close look on the demon lord.

No need to panic.

This is just a surveillance job.

Easy Breezy.

I performed a breathing technique.

"Are you okay Emi?"

Maou said with a slight concern in his tone.

I ignored him as i walked forward and gestured as if I'm tracing a line on the floor.

"Okay we'll partition this room. The right part would be mine and the left side is yours. This is the proverbial line that separates our domains and you cannot step on this boundary."

I said in defiance as i trace a line at the floor.

"Hey that's unfair. Your half has the toilet. How will i relieve myself then?"

He scowled with his eyebrows knitted.

I just shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're a male, do it outside or something."

"Emi that's nasty. I didn't know heroes were this vile. So you want the outside to reek then?"

Tch, i really hate that logical mind of his.

"Fine! we'll create a contract for a right of pàssage then."

He gave me a weird look before letting out a curt chuckle.

"Contract for a right of pàssage? Seriously Emi you're treating this room as if it's a sovereign nation."

He humorously said with amusement glinting on his eyes.

I retorted by saying,

"It is a nation. My side is the Hero Kingdom while yours is the Realm of the tomfoolery."

"Haha very funny Emi. So, what are the clauses of this contract of pàssage then?"

I posed into a thinking manner as i think of a good rule.

I only said it in half jest but i never imagined that he'll take my proposition seriously.

Hmm, this might be a good opportunity for me!

My lips curved upwards ever so slightly.

"Clause one : Never should both parties touch the items and objects belonging on the opposing side."

Maou made a conflicted face and asked,

"Err what if something happens like perchance you got sick and i require an item belonging to you?"

Damn, his logic is on full throttle again.

"Well fine I'll amend it. Clause one : Never should both parties touch the items and objects belonging on the opposing side lest for a good reason— _happy_?"

Maou nodded with a satisfied look.

"...Your turn."

I said reluctantly.

"Clause Two : Housekeeping and maintenance of the room should be upheld in the whole room instead of just the side of the individual assigned for that day."

"I agree, it sounds reasonable enou—"

I instantly stopped myself at a realization.

Sure it sounds fair at first glance but thinking about it, He will be mostly away due to his weekday job so in retrospect, this clause is heavily biased since the cleaning would be mostly left onto me and I'm forced to clean his side!

Ugh this prick of a demon lord and his damnable logic strikes again!

He chuckled upon seeing me realize my blunder and said,

"Too bad since you've already agreed Emi. Or does a hero's word only amounts to a grain of salt that could easily be broken?"

I was about to pounce on him when he gestured as if drawing a line just like i did earlier.

"One cannot step on the proverbial boundary remember? You said so yourself."

He said in a totally amused and mocking voice.

Gaaaaah! I'm soo mad!

To be outsmarted by a mere demon!

Hence, i have no choice but to only glare daggers at the prick.

"Now don't glare at me like that. You were the one who wanted these restrictions Emi. Face it, this area separation would only do nothing but bring unwanted conflict between the two of us so let's just scrap the idea and try to live without much restrictions. This room is just too small already so why even bother separating it further?"

Silence.

I reluctantly agreed after I've calmed down.

This demon lord really has a point and yeah like he said, it's already small enough so it would be stupid to partition it just for the sake of our prides.

In the end we decided to rent the room.

After meeting the eccentric landlady who goes by the name of Miki-T (whom mistook us as a ran away couple) we decided to sign the lease contract.

We returned after that and after informing Kisaki of our decision later that night, she gave us her approval and she and Maou talked for quite a long time afterwards.

Kisaki also gave us some rudimentary items like cooking utensils, some clothes for me and a single Futton for us to sleep on.

We moved to our own new personal apartment three days later. The transition didn't took that much long since we didn't have much furniture and items to begin with.

With nothing else much to do, Maou and i had decided to tucked in for the night after eating our sparse dinner.

Since we only have one futon, Maou surprisingly grew chivalrous and offered me the full bedding while he simply opted to sat in a corner and lean to the wall to rest.

When i asked why he did so he just reply,

"It's a precaution since you might slit my neck while I'm asleep."

Heh yeah good intuition, i might really be tempted to do so.

Silence reign supreme with just the faint songs of the cicadas echoing in the distance which only could be heard within the night.

Damn this silence is so uncomfortable and much to my further annoyance, the room doesn't even have an air conditioning device like those I've seen from Kisaki's flat.

Even when we opened the windows, the air is still so humid and it's making my back entirely soaked with sweat.

Ugh, I would shamelessly strip down to my underwear if I'm only alone at the moment.

To hell with decency, i wouldn't get a wink of sleep at this heat.

I then suddenly felt a tepid breeze blowing softly behind me and upon turning my body, I've found Maou using a piece of cardboard he tear from the box to fan me.

I looked at him quizzically.

"...Maou, what are you doing?"

He gave me a bored look.

"Are you blind? I'm fanning you."

The prick said as if it was obvious thing in the world.

"I mean why are you _fanning_ me? Don't tell me you lost your mind due to the heat."

He sighed before breaking our eye contact.

"I couldn't sleep with your endless grumbling."

I scowled.

"I don't grumble—"

"—Yes you do and don't deny it. Did you forget that i have heightened senses?"

I can't help but frowned with that response.

We stayed silent for quite a long time with him not tiring of moving his hands back and forth in a rhythmic manner.

"...Aren't you getting tired already?"

I asked not because i was worried about him but because it's getting awkward for me.

He returned my question with a question of his own.

"Aren't you still feeling sleepy yet?"

Silence.

"...Emi, Don't tell me that i have to tell a bedtime story just to get you to sleep."

I let out a curt mocking laugh.

"Hah, Do you even know a bedtime story?"

A wry smile emerged from his lips.

"Sure i do. Wanna hear it?"

Maou gave me this challenging look.

"I bet it's boring."

I said as i feigned lacking of interest.

Actually i was kind of curious but admitting that would be a suicide so i hid my expectations internally.

"We'll lucky you if you find it boring since you'll feel sleepy faster."

Well there's nothing for me to lose so why not?

I gave him a look that says 'humour me' and he intentionally coughed a couple of times before starting.

"Once upon a time there was a king and he ruled vast land and reign over different kinds powerful beings.

One day a princess from a foreign land barged in his castle seeking vengeance.

She's the daughter of the rivaling king that he had slain in the past.

The two battle it out for days until the situation degrade into an impasse.

The king getting fed up of the stagnant situation then used his ace magic and call forth a very strong continental-type of magic and destroyed everything.

However the princess survived the collision.

The two were about to restart their battle when they noticed their ruined surroundings.

Everything was annihilated and the king decided to postpone their battle to travel the devastated lands and the princess decided to follow him.

—and they lived happily ever after."

Silence.

I gaze dumbstrucked at him.

Wha...

"What's with that ending!?"

Maou gave me a confused look and said,

"Aren't bedtime stories always ends up with a happily ever after?"

"Still that's too vague! How did they lived happily ever after!? I don't think the princess would ever be happy being together with her arch nemesis."

I could see him sigh as he slowed his fanning for abit.

"Emi why are you being so ardent with the ending? Isn't it enough that the princess ended up happy in the end?"

"I just couldn't accept that ending! I demand a sequel foretelling the travels of the duo."

"By god woman you're so unreasonable, it's just a fabricated bedtime story. Although i guess that's fine since at least you enjoyed my story so much to that you're even demanding a sequel for it."

I...

"I-I wasn't enjoying it. I just felt pity for the princess that's all..."

Yes i truly did.

I knew that prick based his story on our own situation so i would never accept it if he says the princess is happy.

For I'm the princess after all.

—and I'm far from being happy.

In fact I'm anything but happy.

I don't know what would happen on the travels of the king and the princess but i truly wish that it might lead into a good development.

Their story might not end up in a happily ever after but at least i hope that the pair might reach an understanding between the two of them.

I sincerely hope so,

Our tale is just beginning after all,

"..Are you asleep Emi?"

"...Shut up Maou."

—The story of the devil king and the hero princess.

 **—『Prologue / End』—**

* * *

『 Afterword 』

* * *

Firstly, greetings and my devout appreciation to you my dear reader whom have given an indulgent eye to this obscure aspirant. I have dabbled upon the realm of fanfictions but t'was years ago and i'd forgone my pen for quite awhile—years in fact.

However, this anime show foretelling the adventures of a hero and a demon in a unconventional manner had awoken my literary muse hence this work had been duly conceived.

You might notice that Maou is somewhat talking to an archaic way of speaking akin to an olden Elizabethan tongue and his behavior is more arrogant and refined but I think t'is justified given his canonical settings.

Based on my research, Maou's age is around 300 and roughly rounding it off we can summize that he was born around the 16th century and live up to the current timeframe of Ente Isla which is the late 18th century.

Given these facts, i think it's prudent if he acts like a mature pompous nobleman with an olden way of speaking considering his age and kingship status.

One thing that the canon let me down is they'd skipped showing the transition from a pompous prick to the canonical Maou that's oozing with humility. One of this fictions aim is to satiate that desire of mine.

Romance would be a total slow sailing journey and the plot won't entirely revolve on it.

This is non-negotiable.

I hate stories that's polluted with rushed fluff.

I think romance is more sweet if it's sprinkled in a proper amount on the right time rather than flooding the entire plot with cavity inducing love developments.

In fact, i plan this to be more adventure-based story akin to a strategic RPG game. For those not familiar to the term it involves, company building, army building and guild making for now.

I think that's all i want to say for now and please do not be afraid to review or comment. Even a simple one liner would suffice. Since t'is the only way for the author to know what their audiences preference are.

See you in the next chapter~


	2. Chapter I

The Devil's Blend

•—[ **Akuma no Kongou** ]—•

『 **悪魔の混合** 』

 **Standard Disclaimer Enclosed and Applied.**

This is a nonprofit literary work.

* * *

『 **Chapter I** **』**

* * *

• The Hero and her new companion•

Three months had swiftly passed by since I accidentally created a portal into this foreign nation called Japan. I've decided to live on my own by renting a small apartment with the hero on tow.

Initially I've thought that it would be fine and manageable but alas, I've totally underestimated this world.

As a young goblin, i've lived a hard life back at the demon realm. But my childhood sufferings totally paled in comparison with the dilemmas I'm facing currently!

"Oh Maou you're finally back huh, this just came in earlier,"

Emi plainly said while handling me some envelopes.

Here it is!

It finally cometh!

The bane of my existence.

The hero frowned at me and forcefully handed me the abomination.

"Stop acting like a fool and just pay these bills."

Oh how fearsome this thing called bills.

Slowly opening the envelopes, i almost wept when i see the numerical figures inside.

Oh sweet Lilith, why have you forsaken me so!

Almost a quarter of my savings will go down in just paying these damnable bills.

Oh the agony...

"Well then, I'll head to my class now."

Emi unsympathetically said as she opens the door and leave.

"Yeah...whateve— _oh_ be sure to buy those tofu on your way back!"

"Yeah yeah i got it! the ones on sale right?"

I nodded as she closed on the door.

About two and a half months ago, I found this institution that teaches foreigners the Japanese language. With me being totally busy with my work, I hardly had time to teach Emi so I decided after much deliberation to enroll her on the vocational language curriculum.

It's better to leave her education to the professionals instead of a guy whom just cheated his way into learning the language after all. I might know how to talk and write Japanese, but i still hardly grasp the language especially the kanji's.

Half of my salary is spent on paying her tuition but i think it's a good investment in the long run.

Hence because of her studies and those bills, my bankbook is always on the red and we have to live a frugal life on a day to day basis.

I can't help but sigh at my situation.

Hardships is not new to me.

But it's the physical sufferings I'm good at. Emotional and financial pains are entirely new concept for me.

It's like i'm walking blindfolded in a crevice on the dead of the night.

Sure i could use my magic to earn easy money but it leaves a sour taste on my mouth when i did so.

It's like i'm losing to these weak humans if i resort to my convenient magic skills.

You could take anything to me lest my pride.

My pride refuse to lose to these humans who could earn money without the aid of magic.

"Let's see, if i deduct the funds for the bills and Emi's tuition i would only have this much left huh..."

I said as i frowned at the four figures left on my bankbook.

"T-This is...impossible."

Me and Emi wouldn't survive the next month with just eight thousand yen

I made a conflicted expression as i stood still for a long moment.

After sighing for the longest time, i finally made my mind and walked towards the cabinet.

It let out some dust particles when i opened it briskly.

I looked around and took out a small sealed box that's carefully tucked in the corner.

I'm still having second doubts but our financial situation takes precedence over my inhibitions.

Tearing off the packaging tape that's wrapped around it, i slowly opened the small box.

A pair of purple earrings shine inside in an odd glamour.

I exhaled in regret.

I got this earrings from my late general Lucifer before he head off on his invasion to the west.

I was entirely surprised when he handed me his precious accessories and when i asked why he was giving it to me his excuse was that it might come off while he was busy running amok so he was handing it to me for temporary safekeeping.

That was the last time I've seen him.

And this pair of earrings had now become a memento for me to remember my oldest companion and fallen general.

I again sighed in lamentation.

I...I can't pawn these things after all.

This is Lucifer's memento mori, my only proof left of his existence.

Plus...

Upon closer examination, I've discovered that these purple earrings are a fragment of a thing called 'Yesod.'

So how can i pawn these dangerous accessories?

It's total madness.

This is a piece of sephiroth which is the core of the Tree of Life which maintains the balance of the multiverse.

B..But...

I have no more way to generate easy income lest i pawn these things.

I closed my eyes.

I'm just pawning it...

It doesn't mean that i would lose it forever.

It's just temporary.

I tried to convince myself as i harden my resolve.

Standing up from my sitting position, i decided to head to the nearest pawnshop.

I'm sorry Lucifer but I'll pawn your memento for now.

—But i promise to get it back as soon as i can.

I made a silent oath to the dead.

* * *

—『 **Part 01 : The Kitten & The Earrings ****』** **—**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT IT'S JUST MEASLY 10000 YEN!? DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

I shouted angrily at no one while i'm on my way back from that damnable pawnshop who wrongly appraised these earrings.

Only just measly ten thousand yen they say!?

What kind of mockery are those dimwits spewing!?

Even the heavens would pay anything or destroy the world just to get their hands on these earrings.

By god i'm so mad!

I never knew humans could be this stupid!

I forcefully kicked another pebble on the road.

No matter how much i argue the worth of these earrings, they just won't listen to me.

If they could only sense the immense power emanating from these earnings then they would even beg me to pawn it to them.

I've never been so mad!

Hell, I'm even infuriated more compared to that time Emi cut one of my horns.

I puffed out another breath of frustration as i eyed another pebble on the pavement.

"Damn it all!"

I shouted as i kicked the stone with enough force to sent it flying towards—

I instantly widened my eyes at the thing where the stone is heading fast into.

"Hey watch ou—"

"Nyaaaaawr!"

—Goddammit.

I quickly ran and kneel towards the kitten that i accidentally hit.

Damn, it's bleeding profusely.

I accidentally hit it to its head before it tumbled down to the ground.

"H-Hey there little fellow, I'm really sorry about hitting you."

I sincerely apologized to the silver kitten as i carefully tried to pick it up.

After living with humans for three months, i now gradually began to treasure life of other species more compared to before.

I couldn't help but think that way when i see these humans around me desperately make a living and cling to life.

In any case,

I..I need to bring this kitten into the hospital!

I was about to ran to the nearest one when i suddenly stopped.

Going to hospital requires money and quite frankly i really have no cash at the moment.

I remember Emi got sick about two months ago and i rushed her into the hospital.

It was a nightmarish and agonizing experience laden with woe for we have to wait a long time until a doctor check on her despite her severe condition.

And when our time had come and examined her, they said that they won't admit her since we have no money!

Good thing the doctor that examined her took pity on us and lend us some cash to use for the initial deposit.

They said it was heat stroke and i payed quite alot of cash to that private hospital.

That experience gave me a trauma and ingrained in my mind to always bring money whenever i go to a hospital.

"Hang in there little one!"

I spoke to the feline as i rush back to my apartment.

I felt bad for the kitten but i really have no money to pay for the hospital fee.

But I'll try my best to save this little ones life.

—It's my fault after all.

* * *

—『 **Part 02 : The Kitten & The Earrings ****』** **—**

* * *

"Tadaima..."

I spoke the new Japanese language that I've learned earlier in the class. My sensei said that this term is said when coming back so i tried saying it as i opened the door to our apartment.

Japanese lessons are hard at first but I'm slowly getting the hang of things.

Even my mentor's are surprised about my progress.

Do i have some kind of special ability to quickly learn languages?

It's probably my celestial side at work.

In any case,

I was totally surprised when Maou enrolled me in this lessons and i was a bit skeptical at first. I mean, does he have an ulterior motive?

It turned out quite a good thing in the end so I'm kind of secretly grateful to the prick.

—He's the one paying for my studies after all.

And its voluntarily!

I wonder what had gotten into him.

He's been acting less and less of a demon ever since we came to this world.

Did he hit his head on our landing perhaps?

Well living with him daily is an eye opener for me.

The guy is totally surprising me to no end with his undemon-like behaviors.

Take for example back when i suffered from a heat stroke.

I was totally convinced that he'll do nothing and just watch me die but contrary to my expectations, he put me on his back and rushed towards the nearest hospital.

I could hardly remember that near-death experience but it was thanks to that demon lord that I'm still breathing up to this moment.

I didn't specifically know what happen but from what the nurse told me, it seems the prick rushed me to the hospital and even beg the doctors to help me.

Since the hospital is a private one, they apparently have a policy that requires incoming patients to pay an initial deposit but the doctor took pity on him and waived the initial admitting fees.

"You we're really lucky to have a boyfriend like that you know!"

The nurse said much to my woe and embarrassment.

I was released a week later and Maou had to eat his colossal his pride and ask Kisaki-san for a loan just to pay for my medical fees.

I sighed.

Only four months on this world and we're already sinking into financial debts.

Our future sure looks grim.

I was expecting him to constantly complain about the debt but he surprisingly just told me that it couldn't be helped and he was glad that i survived the ordeal.

Ugh, i really couldn't understand that demon lord.

On one end, he is this arrogant prick whom likes to pester me to no end but on some rare cases he could be like a gentle nobleman who seems to bore much wisdom.

After that incident, i started to be as civil to the prick as much as possible but i still didn't lessen my vigilance.

—He's still the murderer of my father after all.

Sure he looks like trying to change his life for the better but i just couldn't let go of my hatred.

My hatred for him is the only thing which drove me this past years and i just couldn't let go of it just because the demon lord decided to turn a new leaf.

Speaking of the prick, just where is he anyway?

"Maou?"

I tried calling his name after i pulled out my heels.

I found him sitting inside with his back turned into me.

He then gave me a sideway glance and made a silencing gesture with his hands.

"Shh, keep it down Emi. Its condition had finally stabled."

It?

I tilted my head.

I silent walked towards him and look past his shoulders.

A pure silver colored kitten was sleeping at a towel on the floor with makeshift bandages tied on its head.

I sat on the opposite side and curiously asked,

"What happened to this kitten, did you save it?"

The demon lord strikes again!

My day just wouldn't be complete if he doesn't surprise me one way or another.

"Yeah i did but i was also the one who inflicted its wounds in the first place."

Maou said with a slight remorse in his voice.

"What exactly happened?"

The demon lord sighed and started his explanation.

"I was on my way back and kicked a rock on the road. It accidentally hit this little one on the head and this kitten fell to the ground. I brought it here to treat its wounds instead since I don't have much cash to spare at the moment for hospitalization."

I nodded then flicked his forehead.

"Hey what was that for?"

He whined as he stroked the spot i flicked with my fingers.

"Fool. Didn't you know that there's an establishment called 'veterinary' in this world? One of my classmates has a pet dog and she sent it there when it got sick."

"I-Is that so?"

He curtly said before closing his eyes in concentration.

He opened it again a moment later and said,

"Oh right there was a word like that. Well i was kind of frantic earlier since this kitten is already near death and i kind of couldn't think straight. Even so, surely it would still cost some cash even if i have gone to this veterinary right?"

I shrugged.

"Perhaps. How did you manage to recover this kittens life anyway? If i remember it right, you have this magic transfer skill that could restore ones health but it's strictly limited and had alot of restrictions right?."

Maou gave me a dumbfounded expression.

"How did you know that?"

I showed him a deadpanned look.

"What, did you think that i didn't research the demon lord's abilities before engaging you into a bout?"

His expression then turned into an amusement as he chuckled and responded.

"So you mean to say that you're stalking me?"

"No and you're evading my question."

I countered.

We both engaged into a wordless eye contact with neither one blinking.

After a minute or two, Maou was the first one to break the connection and shrugged.

"You're right. But like you said, it has alot of restrictions and couldn't be used easily."

I blinked.

"So then how did you save this kitten's life?"

Maou wryly smiled.

"Now that's the mystery you have to solve by yourself my dear hero."

I frowned.

It seems i wouldn't get a clear answer to this prick whatever i do so I looked back at the sleeping kitten and examined it for any clues.

Hmm,

No matter how it looks, this kitten looks like an ordinary feline.

Sure it has a rare pure silver fur but apart from it, nothing seemed to stand out that may differ it from an ordinary cat.

I had some initial assumptions that Maou might've turned this kitten into a demonic class of feline but it seems not to be the case.

As i draw near the kitten, i suddenly felt a faint but unusual feeling.

"—!"

How weird.

Why is my holy sword within me reacting?

Better half is pulsating within and it's the first time it acted that way.

I tried lightly tapping the kitten by my fingers and—

"!"

I instantly retracted my hand and looked critically at the demon lord.

"What did you do? Why is this kitten emitting a purple light when i tried to touch it?"

I said in all seriousness.

He had a complete shocked face so he must have also been surprised at what had just transpired.

Maou then with a look of worry tried to put his hand on the kitten as if trying to sense something.

I stood there entirely silent for minutes as i observe him perform checks on the feline.

He had this serious and nonsensical look as he perform an analysis in the kitten on the floor.

I didn't know how long it took but Maou then exhaled in exasperation.

He then gulped and looked back at me.

"Emi, i think i may have accidentally created a new kind of being."

* * *

—『 **Part 03 : The Kitten & The Earrings ****』** **—**

* * *

This is beyond my wildest expectations.

Like Emi said, i couldn't use my healing magic this time so i resorted on a totally unorthodox method to heal the feline.

I put one of the earrings of Lucifer which is also a fragment of Yesod under the kitten.

The fragment emits a powerful energy so i thought that it could help the recovery rate of the little one if i did so.

But i never imagined that the fragment would assimilate inside the felines body and merged with it!

What's more, the Yesod fragment had totally fused with the kitten so now it's as if the kitten itself is the fragment!

I didn't know how to undo it so i have no option left but to observe the situation.

"What do you mean by creating a new being?"

Emi asked me with a frantic expression.

I tried asking her if she knew anything about the Tree of life or any of the Sephira's and she ardently shook her head.

Seriously what are they teaching the young ones these days back in Ente Isla?

Hence, i gave her a crash course lesson on the rudimentary composition of the multiverse and it's initial framework.

"So let me get this straight. You used one of the pieces of this thing called Sephiroth to heal this kitten and it accidentally merged into the body of this feline?"

"Yep."

I said with a nod.

"And my sword, better half is also of the same composition and that's why it glowed when i tried to touch it?"

"Pretty much yeah."

I looked at Emi as she lightly face-palmed her face.

"So what's going to happen on this kitten now?"

She asked after she relatively calmed down.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I've never tried doing these sort of thing before. For now all we could do is to observe the situation."

"Well I'll leave that to you then since i don't know a thing about this Yesods and Sephira's in the first place."

Emi said as she stood up.

"Oh yeah here's the tofu you wanted. You know we really should buy a fridge one of these days."

I nodded as i relax on the floor and responded,

"Just put it on the table. I kind of lost my appetite after this whole ordeal."

"Suit yourself. I'm taking a bath now. Ugh when will this dry season end anyway?"

Emi said as she picked some of her clothes on the cabinet and walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey Emi don't flush the water on the tub after okay? i also wanted to take a bath after."

The hero gave me a narrowed look before muttering,

"Yeah sure whatever."

She said then went inside the bathroom.

I sighed as i returned my sight towards the sleeping kitten.

I lightly touched it's small soft paws.

—Be fine little one.

* * *

—『 **Part 01 : The Weird Night** **』** **—**

* * *

A week had passed since Maou picked up that silver kitten and merged from that thing he called Yesod Fragment.

Quite frankly i still couldn't understand any of it.

However the kitten still remained unconscious and doesn't show any signs of waking any time soon and that demon lord is starting to get worried.

Who would've known?

A demon showing concern for a small animal.

I wouldn't dare believe it If it were me from back on Ente Isla.

But I've seen it with my own eyes.

The demon lord, the kings of all demons, the embodiment of evil is trying his best to save that little feline.

From the moment he awoke up to the time he went back from work, Maou would instantly head towards that corner where that kitten is sleeping to check on it's condition.

Perhaps living with humans could be good for this demon lord.

I thought so genuinely as i observe him watching the feline.

"Hey Emi look look! Ginshari switched her sleeping position just now!"

He said in an excited tone as his face brightens up and faced me.

"Ginshari?"

I asked about the new word.

He nodded and said,

"Well we can't keep calling her 'it' or 'little one' so i thought of naming her."

I scowled.

His naming sense suck.

"What does it means anyway? I sounds like a Japanese word."

"Oh it means white rice."

I face-palmed myself.

"Seriously you really should do something about your pathetic naming sense...and while we're on this topic, stop calling our apartment your Castle Overlord."

He frowned and retorted,

"What's wrong with Ginshari? I think it suits her well. White rice would be the first thing that comes into my mind when I see her fur."

"Yeah but it's a girl. Any female would weep if they're named like that."

I countered and he just shrugged.

"I think she likes it. Ginshari reacted when i first call her that you see."

I threw my hands up in the air.

"Oh i give up! Name her as you please, it's just a cat anyway. More importantly did you find a way to separate her and that fragment?"

Maou knitted her brows and replied,

"I think it's impossible. Her body had totally assimilated the Yesod fragment. By now it acts like her second heart and she might die if i try to forcefully extract it."

I narrowed my eyes at that and said,

"No dice huh? Well do you think that the merging would have adverse effects on that kitten in the long run?"

"I don't know really until she wakes up."

I sighed.

"Well any signs of her waking up then?"

His sour expression is all the answer i needed.

* * *

—『 **Part 02 : The Weird Night** **』** **—**

* * *

I suddenly woke at the sound of a faint movement.

I'm a demon not to mention also a light sleeper so even a minuscule noise could wake me.

At first i thought that it was a burglar but who in their right mind would think that they can stole anything valuable in this ran down apartment complex anyway?

Furthermore me and Emi owned hardly anything worth stealing so i gradually relax.

It must be Emi.

I can smell that she has her monthly periods again and she usually cannot sleep well during the times she got her menstrual cycle.

Speaking of periods, I didn't know that it was offensive to point it out.

Demoness have no qualms with it so i thought it was the same for humans.

Sigh it's really hard to adjust to a new culture.

Emi almost butchered me when i tried to tease her about it.

My coworkers laughed their arse off when i told them about it and they say it's an unwritten rule for a man to point out a woman's cycle.

Seriously just how many unwritten rules does human society have anyway?

And if its unwritten then how will i know any of it!?

Humans are so complicated.

I was about to return to sleep when something snuggled up beside me.

"E-Emi...is that you?"

I half-consciously asked and the only response i got was a faint grunt.

I've heard that female humans tends to react weirdly when they have periods due to the hormonal imbalance on their bodies.

—Yeah must be because of the hormones.

That what I've thought for her unusual behavior. It's not as if she's feeling lonely and cold that she snuggled up to me.

This hero has colossal pride after all.

I was yet again planning to return to sleep when she suddenly embraces me.

...o-okay maybe she do feel kind of cold.

At least that what I've thought until I've felt something really weird.

I felt a bulge.

Two soft bulges in my back with a kind of pointy center as a matter of fact.

And judging from the pleasant sensation that pressing onto me, it looks as if she's not wearing anything and is completely naked.

Okaaaaaaaaay...

N-Now this is totally weird.

Is this also the result of the hormonal imbalance?

Is there also some human unwritten rules pertaining to this?

Does periods also make human females horny and in heat!?

If so then—

HOT DAMN!

W-What the hell am i going to do!?

Emi's embraces are getting tight and i could feel her hot breath behind my ears.

Ah this is bad...

I'm also getting kind of excited.

I've been very busy these past years with the invasion that I've completely ignored my carnal needs and have gone into total sexual abstinence.

I don't know if i could hold it anymore if she kept bombarding me of these enticing sensations.

"H-Hey Emi, get a grip of yourself,"

I tried to reason with her but it's of no use, she just kept clinging onto me like a succubus on heat.

Alas, i need to snap her out of it or else my brakes wouldn't hold much longer.

I sat up turned around and grip her shoulder and shouted,

"Hey Emi snap out of i—"

"Nyaawr~"

"Ah mou! Goddammit Maou can't you see I'm trying to sleep here!?"

Three different voices intermixed simultaneously.

I stood totally dumbfounded at Emi.

The Emi that was located pretty much on the far side of the room with a demon-like face that had just woken up and fully clothed.

And i repeat,

—Fully clothed.

Okaaaaay, if the hero was there then—

"Maou, who the hell is that naked girl?"

Emi's voice contained unusual chill that could froze hell itself as she eyed the silver haired girl that is cuddling beside me.

* * *

—『 **Part 01 : Ginshari the transcendent kitten** **』** **—**

* * *

This world is a cold world.

I couldn't remember my birth but the first thing that I've felt upon waking from this world is extreme coldness.

It didn't last that much long though for I've felt someone licked me and gave me warmth.

Ahh how pleasant...

This must be my mother.

I still couldn't see but something within me is telling me that this being whose giving me warmth and security must be my mother.

Nyaa~

I could stay forever in her cradle.

But that warmth and security didn't last long for about the time when i can finally open my eyes and ran about, my mother was then suddenly killed.

—Murdered by those giants who walk on two feet.

What does murdered and killed mean anyway?

My mum still hasn't teach me those words.

But those giants who stole my mum kept using those words whenever they refer to my mum.

I can still clearly remember that time.

The giants who killed my mum are relatively shorter than the ones i usually see around.

Most giants just ignored us but these half-sized giants are more cruel kinds for they chase us and threw things at us.

My mum tried to protect me but she got hurt badly instead.

Nyuuh...

Mum wake up!

She suddenly stopped moving when she was hit by that giant who holds a metal thing.

Mum!

I tried calling and licking her but she still won't move.

Nyu,

Why is this happening?

Why are these giants laughing?

Why aren't you opening your eyes mum?

I'm still a young kitten so i cannot understand any of this.

Those giants suddenly decide to leave when the sky started to cry.

My mum once said to me that things cry when bad things happen.

Nyoh!

I don't want to cry!

I don't want bad things to happen!

You're still gonna open your eyes right mum?

You're still gonna teach me lots of things right?

Nyuuh...

I'm still young so i don't know what to do...

For now i have to keep my mum warm right?

I cuddle up with my mum to keep her warm.

She's getting cold but i bet it's just because of the cry of the sky right?

Don't worry mum I'll keep you warm and never leave your side no matter what happens.

* * *

—『 **Part 02 : Ginshari the transcendent kitten** **』** **—**

N-Nyuuuh,

I don't know how many days have passed but my mum still refuse to open her eyes.

No matter how much i call and lick her, she still refuse to move.

She's starting to stink but i'm guessing that just because she can't groom herself at the moment.

My mum keeps telling me that grooming is important.

Is this what will happen when i don't groom myself?

I really don't know what to do anymore...

Mum.

No good, i shouldn't cry!

Bad things happen when I cry.

I wiped my tired eyes and harden my heart.

Okay what to do...

For now i should swat those little black flying things that's pestering my mum right?

I was about to do so when a giant suddenly got near my mum and picked her up.

Nyuuh! What are you doing to my mum!

"This is nasty. Those kids murdered another one again. Man i hope they would just stop killing these poor animals. Geez what are they teaching kids these days anyway."

The giant said while holding his nose.

He tried to leave but then halted when he noticed me.

"Aw shit you poor fellow. Your mother was murdered and killed when you're just this young...man i feel pity for you. I want to help you but i already have too much cat at home. My wife would totally kill me if i adopt another one."

I don't understand a thing he said but please give me back my mum!

I thought that he will give her back but the giant just pet me in the head before putting my mum into this plastic bag and walking off.

I tried chasing the giant that stole my mum but he's just too fast especially when he boarded those things my mum called 'vehicles.'

That happened days ago and now I've totally lost my mums trail.

Cold.

I've returned to the world of coldness.

Without my mum, everything now feels cold.

I haven't eaten for days now so my stomach is crying nonstop.

Ugh, i can't go on any longer...

Mum...

Is it okay for me to cry now?

I tried holding it off but bad things still kept happening even if i refuse to cry.

It must be because my stomach is crying...

Nyuuh..

I don't care anymore!

For the first time since I've lost my mum, i cried.

I cried nonstop as tears flow endlessly on my eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT IT'S JUST MEASLY 10000 YEN!? DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

A loud voice coming from a giant suddenly reach my ears.

I tried to observe the black-haired giant.

Nyuh?

He felt really different from the normal giants.

I can feel a really powerful force inside this giant.

It's the first time I've seen a giant holding this much force.

Ah this giant must be those beings my mum calls gods right?

Only a Kami-sama could sustain this much force inside their body.

My mum and i watched a procession of gods before deep in the mountains but no one on that parade hold this much force that could be compared to this giant in front of me.

I tried running towards the god whose masking himself as a giant.

My mum said gods grant wishes so if i wish for this god to help me find my mum then he'll surely grant my wish right?

I was about to call for the god when much to my surprise, Kami-sama noticed me!

As expected of a god!

He already knew I'm gonna call him even before i tried to do so.

Then something suddenly hit my head.

"Hey watch ou—"

Was the last thing I've heard before blacking out.

* * *

—『 **Part 03 : Ginshari the transcendent kitten** **』** **—**

* * *

I feel warm.

Am i back to the cradle of my mum?

Nyoh,

This doesn't feel the same.

W-Where am i?

[ **This is the temporal artificial subregion created by the sentient fragment of Yesod inside the catalyst's psyche** ]

!

W-who's there!?

[ **We are but a fragment of Yesod** **. The catalyst gained high compatibility percentage of 93.87 % with us which enabled our latent cognitive capacity** ]

Y-Yesod?

I tried looking around but all i could see is endless whiteness.

When i tired to look down i was totally surprised when i cannot see my own body.

It's as if i turned into air!

Nya! What's happening to me!?

[ **We are in the process of repairing the catalyst physical manifestation** ]

W-What? Yesod-chan why are you speaking in riddles? I'm still a young kitten so i can't understand these difficult words!

[ **Does the catalyst seek integration of higher tier of cognizance so it may understand the rudimentary meaning of the spoken words?** ]

I...I guess?

[ **Request Accepted : Preparing pre-configured 1st tier wisdom from the Akashic records to integrate within the catalysts psyche** ]

[ **Warning : Process might alter the genetic composition of the catalyst. The process cannot be canceled once initiated. Do you wish to proceed?** ]

Nyuuh, okay?

—!

Wha...

What's with all this thing pouring inside my mind!?

Nyuh...Nyuh...

I didn't know how many times I've woke up and passed out but wisdom kept entering my brain no matter what.

I'm swiftly learning different things that i didn't understand in the past.

Like the cry of the sky is called 'rain.'

Or the Giants actually are called 'humans.'

I've learned that my species are called 'feline' but I'm from a rare bloodline that descended from the 'Nekomata' which can be considered a lesser god.

I've also learned the language of humans of this nation called Japan.

I'm constantly learning all sorts of things with each passing day.

Nyuu..

I didn't know how long it took but the transfer suddenly stopped one day.

Is...Is it finally finished?

[ **Process Complete : Integration of 1st Tier Cognizance Finished.** ]

"T-Thank you Yesod-chan."

All this knowledge in my mind, it's like I've been born anew.

But i don't feel good at all.

—For I've finally understood what happened to my mum.

She...died.

And the dead cannot came back to life.

[ **Is the catalyst unsatisfied with the acquired knowledge?** ]

No...even if it's painful I'm glad I've understood what happened to my mother.

[ **What does the catalyst seeks to acquire then ?** ]

What i want?

Can...Can mum be revived?

[ **Negative : Departed Beings whom returned to the Life Tree cannot be brought back.** ]

Nyuuh...

As expected.

I've tried searching to all the wisdom I've gained for a method to revive my mum but it all just says one thing;

The dead cannot go back to life.

If the revival of my mum is impossible then...

Yesod-chan can you make me strong then?

I...

I don't want to feel powerless again.

I don't want to lose any more of my love ones in the future due to my weakness.

I hate being powerless...

It's cold and sad when you cannot do anything while you watch your love ones die.

[ **Does the catalyst request to assimilate with the fragment?** **Assimi** **lation** **enables the host to reach up to tier three evolu** **tion** ]

I would do anything to make myself strong.

[ **Request Accepted : Initiating the preliminary sequence of assimilation... done...Initiating the cross examination of the catalyst's soul...done...98.93 compatibility percent achieved...Starting the Assimilation Process.** ]

—!

Nyu,

I feel a weird tingling sensation within me.

But tell me Yesod-chan, who put you inside me. Is it that god i've met before i passed out sent you to aid me nya?

Yesod confirmed my assumptions. It also told me what's happening outside. Yesod told me how that Kami-sama called Maou tries nurse me back into health everyday.

I got pretty much sleepy all of a sudden and Yesod said that it was due to the assimilation process starting.

I feel myself getting stronger.

Not just in the physical sense mind nyu but also on the spiritual.

I could feel my force which is actually called 'mana' growing steadily as i begin to gradually feel sleepy with each passing minute.

I tried fighting it off but I blacked out not long after.

I didn't know how long i dozed off but i was feeling totally cold when i awoken.

I tried to adjust my vision to the darkness when i noticed someone.

Nya!

He's here!

I can feel him.

It's that Kami-sama who saved me.

Yesod called him Satan Jacobs.

What a truly majestic name!

It's totally dark but i could still see him clearly sleeping at a corner.

I could sense another sleeping person but i payed her no mind.

I tiptoed towards my savior and snuggled down behind him.

Nyaa~

Thank you for saving me Maou-sama!

* * *

—『 **Part 01 : The Siblings** **』** **—**

* * *

Urgh, this is the worst.

I hate having my cycle.

This cramps are killing me.

And what's even more worse than these damn cramps is that i could never hide my periods from that demon lord!

Tch, Damnable heightened demon sense!

I should've punched him harder when he tried to tease me about it before.

Ugh, totally tactless!

Speaking of Maou, what is that idiot doing now?

He keeps squirming around for awhile now in his sleep.

Is he having a nightmare?

I let out a faint chuckle.

Hah, serves you right.

"E-Emi...is that you?"

"!"

W-What?

Is that demon somehow dreaming about me?

Do..

Don't tell me he's having a wet dream about me!?

Urgh,

I feel like I'm gonna puke.

I knew he was a pervert!

His sudden change in attitude recently are starting to make me forget about that fact but alas, one's a demon is always a demon.

"H-Hey Emi, get a grip of yourself,"

Urgh, this is humiliating!

To be subjected into a demon's wet sexual fantasy...

And even the demon lord no less!

Oh dear father in heaven's, please guard this child of yours. That demon lord might one day seek to sully my chastity.

I'm getting pissed.

Should i punch that idiot?

But i don't want to go near that demon while he's in heat.

Who knows what he might do to me?

Tch,

I clicked my tongue.

For now i'm just going to ignore that perverted fool and try to sleep.

"…..."

"Hey Emi snap out of i—"

Ok that does it.

I forcefully opened my eyes, sat up and shouted,

"Ah mou! Goddammit Maou can't you see I'm trying to sleep here!?"

I instantly turned my head towards h—

Huh?

Ok now this is weird.

I think I'm seeing strange things but,

"Maou, who the hell is that naked girl?"

I tried asking him in case that girl on his back is really real and not just a fragment of my imagination.

But that can't be true right?

This silver haired girl who looks to be around the age of thirteen has two peculiarities.

It has cat ears and a tail.

And that fool of a demon lord keep staring saucers at me.

"E-Emi!?"

He gradually followed my eyesight and finally noticed the girl on his arms.

Oh?

Why is he acting like a deer caught in a magic lights?

So this girl is not just a figment of my sleep deprived mind and really do exist huh,

If so then what is she?

Another...D-Demon!?

That notion got me totally awake and on guard.

"W-Who are you?"

Maou said after managing to finally snap out of his shock.

The girl's neko ears twitch for a couple of times before opening her azure eyes and replied,

"Thank nyou for saving me Maou-sama,"

I could see that the demon lord had no idea about what the girl is saying so i remain silent and just critically observed the situation.

"W-What do you mean that I've saved you? I couldn't remember ever saving a person like you though you smell oddly familiar."

The girl just innocently tilted her head.

"It is i the kitten you have saved Maou-sama. Yesod-chan told me how you took care of me when i was hurt and almost dying."

"—!"

T-This girl just said something unbelievable just now.

Yesod the earring?

I looked at the demon king and he had the same dumbstrucked expression just like i do.

It took half a minute before Maou managed to retain his composure.

His dumb expression started to change into a look of contained bliss.

"I-I see, so you're Ginshari huh, yosh yosh I'm glad that you're finally awake."

He said fondly while gently stroking the girl's head.

The silver-haired nekogirl purred as her face form a contented visage.

"Nyaaa~"

"Although Ginshari where did you heard of the term Yesod?"

"Ginshari nya?"

"Oh i named you that if you don't mind."

The girl ardently shook her head as she kept repeating her name in a whisper.

"Nyow i don't mind at all. It's the second thing that Maou-sama have given me so I'll treasure this name."

The Demon Lord's brows slightly knitted and asked,

"...Hey what do you mean by second, what is the first thing that i gave you then?"

"Yesod-chan. It tells me it is you whom brought it to me to help my recovery."

"You can talk to the fragment of Yesod?"

The girl enthusiastically nodded but then her nekomimi sagged down as her look slowly saddens and said,

"But Yesod-chan stopped talking after it fused itself onto me. I tried making it talk but all i get is silence instead."

"Assimilated... i see so thats what happened."

Maou murmured as if he finally solved the puzzle.

I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer so i finally joined their conversation.

"What does it mean?"

He looked at me and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Precisely what Ginshari says. The fragment of Yesod assimilated itself onto her so now they're just one unitary being."

"But what exactly is this girl? A Human? Demon? or perhaps even an angel?"

Maou folded his arms together and made a complicated face.

"Ehrm, i don't really know. My inital guess is that she's a hybrid between a beastly and a human based on her outer appearance but i can't really say for sure unless i analyze her inner mana composition."

"Is that so..."

I let out an abstract reply.

Is seems the feline girl finally noticed me and and stared innocently at me.

She tilted her head and made a gesture as if sniffing something and dropped another shocking revelation in one word.

My world came into a complete standstill when she tiptoed towards me on all fours and stated,

"Sister?"

* * *

—『 **Part 02 : The Siblings** **』** **—**

* * *

Okay i think I've hit my quota of shocking revelations for this day.

First the kitten that I've saved turned into a neko-onna.

Second I've discovered that Sephira's are a sentient entities.

Third Ginshari said that she merged with Lucifer's Yesod earrings.

And now we suddenly found Emi's long lost sister!?

By god even a demon lord couldn't handle this much rapid developments.

Seriously cut me some slack...

"W-What do you mean by that? I am an only child. I don't remember my father ever telling me that i have secret siblings."

Ginshari made a complicated face and responded with her ears sagged,

"B-But nyou smell like me. Plus i could also feel Yesod-chan inside nyou."

Hmm,

Thinking about it in retrospect, Ginshari is almost the same as Emi since like the hero, this neko-onna also merged with a fragment of Yesod.

Perhaps it's because of this fact that she's saying that Emi is her sister?

"Emi i think she might really be your sister...in a sense."

She looked at me as if I've lost my marbles and retorted,

"Huh? What are you saying now, do you have any proof?"

I stood still for a second in thought.

"You and your sword are merged together as one right?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with her being my sister?"

"Just listen to me. Ginshari also have the same circumstances as you since she had merged with a piece of Yesod. So relatively speaking both of your genetic composition are akin to a sibling."

Great, it seems this hero's absolutely hard to convince and her skepticism won't entirely dissipate unless i show a definitive proof of their relation.

I looked seriously at her and said,

"Give me your hand Emi."

"W-What?"

"Just give me your hand."

"I don't want to! who knows what you might do to it."

"Geez woman have some faith in me. You want proof of your relations right?"

Emi frowned and reluctantly extended her right hand towards me.

I carefully hold it with mine and turned to the neko-onna.

"Now give me yours Ginshari."

Unlike her high-strung older sister, Ginshari obediently hold out her left and i made the two joined hands with each other.

The proof instantly showed after i did so.

"!"

"W-Wha...what is this? why are we glowing?"

Emi shockingly stated as she and Ginshari glowed a faint purple light. Her hair also reverted to it's illuminating silver shade just like when i first see her.

Oh?

Now looking at the two of them having the same hair color while standing besides each other, anyone would instantly mistook them as sisters.

"Nyaaa! what's this?"

Ginshari happily said while her ears kept twitching.

"I-I feel my holy powers slowly being refilled inside me."

Emi whispered in wonder.

"That's called Resonance. The two of you could synchronize with each other since you both have the same astral composition. In a way it's more accurate to call you two twins instead of merely siblings."

The duo reluctantly separated and the hero's hair returned to its normal shade of red.

I gazed at Emi and wryly smirked.

"Still not convinced yet?"

She was about to retort to me when Ginshari suddenly embraces her from behind.

We both looked at her and find the girl crying profusely.

"W-What's wrong Ginshari?"

I asked with slight concern and she replied,

"N-No, I'm just g-glad (sniff) to have a family again nya...When my mum died, I've thought for sure that (sniff) I'll end up alone for the rest of my life..."

Emi made a pained face and her hands slowly went up to her new sisters head to gently stroke the girl's hair.

I guess they're more alike than i initially thought.

Both suffered a lost of a loved one at a young age.

As i look at Emi's eyes, i get the feeling that she might have seeing herself on this weeping cat girl.

Ginshari's cries went louder as if her dams finally break loose when Emi started to console her.

I silently tiptoed away from the duo to give them some personal space.

Seeing the two of them, i couldn't help but try to remember my own family.

I cannot recall my parents faces anymore but one thing that retained deep within me is that feeling of gratitude and extreme sadness when my tribe was unjustly butchered.

I wonder what's the difference between the young goblin from back then to the current demon lord that i am now.

I guess the obvious is that i have grown stronger and more powerful.

But quite frankly, I've felt like i haven't grown at all.

Still couldn't grasp my goals.

Still couldn't save those i cherish...

No,

I've changed.

Or more like, I should change.

I'm not the naïve weak goblin that I've used to be,

But I need to progress further than what I've already achieved.

Yes,

I need to evolve beyond that of a demon lord.

I gazed back at Emi and Ginshari and couldn't help having this thought;

Fate have given another chance, a new family of some sort...

And unlike before, i would do my best to protect this sanctuary that I've been blessed with.

—No matter what the cause.

* * *

—『 **Part 03 : The Siblings** **』** **—**

* * *

Everything still feels surreal.

A week had instantly gone by after I've suddenly got myself a new younger sister.

Yet I'm still in the process of digesting the notion.

Well who could've blame me?

I've been alone ever since my father died when i was young.

To be suddenly thrust with a new relative, I'm still adjusting to the idea but it's not that i don't like it...

More like, i don't know how to act like an older sister.

"Emi-Nee I've finished putting the laundry out in the sun!"

I nodded as i showed her a slightly forced smile.

Good thing that Yesod fragment also copied Entean language to her head or else the awkwardness between the two of us would escalate further.

"Good work Sharie. Here have some rice balls and take a rest."

"Nyaawr!"

She instantly ran on all fours towards the table.

I let out a small smile.

How innocent.

Sharie enthusiastically mowed down the rice balls with a contented face.

I've decided to call her 'Sharie' as her nickname.

It derives from the latter pronunciation of her name Ginshari.

Seriously, if she's going to be my little sister then it would be prudent if she is called by a proper feminine name instead.

I've argued with Maou for hours on what nickname to use and we compromised in using 'Sharie' as her nickname.

Speaking of Maou, Kisaki came here yesterday and offered him a job.

I didn't know the details specifically since they've used Japanese while talking but I've often heard the words 'café' and 'construction' being used so i'm guessing that Kisaki-san gave him an offer to construct her dream cafe?

Well he's getting home more late these days saying that he have to earn more money since he have three mouths to feed now.

I think he's just overreacting since Sharie can still revert back to her original small feline form.

Looking out at the peaceful blue sky, i couldn't help but sigh.

It's Saturday so i don't have classes and just stuck inside this room all day.

I've just finished doing the housework so I've got nothing left to do.

It's a crime to spend such a good weather indoors.

I once again sighed.

I'm soo bored...

"Nyoho? Is Emi-Nee worried about something?"

Sharie said as she licked her hands clean.

"No it's just that —i guess I'm bored and feeling abit restless."

I confined with her as i looked out the window.

"It's such a good day and it would be a waste if we stay inside."

Sharie also looked outside but then wagged her tails as if she thought of something good.

"I know! Wanna see something interesting Emi-Nee?"

She asked me with her big round eyes shining in mirth.

"Interesting?"

"Nyeah! I know good place we can spend the afternoon with!"

"Is it far from here?"

I asked feeling rather anxious.

Sharie made a complicated face and replied,

"I-I guess? But we can reach it instantly if Emi-Nee ride me while I'm in this form."

"—!"

All of a sudden Sharie crouch on all fours and her body began to morph into a large silver-furred two tailed feline.

I stared dumbstrucked at her transformation.

She looks now like a crossbreed between an albino lion and a fox and whats surprising is that she have two tails!

Even cats in Ente Isla only have one tails.

She's as large as a fully mature bear and had this ferocious appearance.

"S-Sharie?"

The huge feline in front of me tilted it's head and something penetrated my mind,

[ **So what about it Emi-Nee, shall we head towards that place I'm talking about?** ]

I could do nothing but listlessly nod since I was totally awestruck by her new visage.

Seeing a wild scary cat speaking in a cute voice instantly threw me off the loop.

By the time i finally snapped out of it, we were already fifty meters high above the sky.

"—!"

Sharie were running in mid air with me on tow at her back as we head onto some unknown destination.

I looked down below and felt a slight inner shiver.

I'm not afraid of heights but the notion of falling this high is not something i want to happen on this brilliant day.

Hence, I instantly tightened my hold onto Sharie's nape as i assess my situation.

"S-Sharie, a-are you sure no one noticed us when we leave the apartment!?"

I tried to ask her in a loud voice since the air pressure is really blowing so hard on this elevation.

[ **Don't worry Emi-Nee, I erected nya force field that would hide us from t** **he** **outside** ]

"Did the fragment of Yesod teach you that? Don't tell you also learned how to use telepathy from it!?"

[ **Yuppers! Yesod-chan also teach me some other things nyas well but it's mostly combat skills.** ]

I pouted.

How convenient.

How come my sword fragment didn't teach me anything?

In fact why isn't it sentient at all?

My life here on earth would be so much easier if i can insta-learn the Japanese language.

"Hey Sharie can you somehow send into my mind the Japanese language? I remember Maou saying that mana transfer could only be done with the same race but were like sisters right?"

[ **Hmm, okay I'll try Emi-Nee!** ]

Nothing seemed to be happening for a minute but when i was almost about to give up, i felt words and phrases flowing in rapidly into my mind.

I felt sudden nausea after the transfer but Sharie slowed her pace down so i managed to stay at her back.

[ **Are you okay Emi-Nee?** ]

I nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine now though i really thank you Sharie for doing this for me. You don't know how you made my life way more easier because of this."

I said in thanks as i embraced her from behind.

Hrmm how soft~

[ **Nyaawr~ I would do anything for my E** **mi** - **Nee** ~ ]

"So where are we going anyway?"

I tried to change the topic before i lost myself on the softness of my little sister's back.

[ **See that huge mountain over there? There's a community of Yōkai hidden up there. Normal humans cannot enter the place but Emi-Nee has some mana capacity so i think it's okay.** ]

Yōkai?

This is the first time i've heard this Japanese word.

"Sharie what is this Yōkai?"

[ **Hmm, i guess they can be also called spiritual beings. I myself is nya Yōkai.** ]

Spiritual Beings!?

I thought this world doesn't have mythical creatures like those.

Are they somehow related to the Astral Beings back in Ente Isla?

I asked my little sister to explain further and she told me that this world is composed of two worlds.

The material and the spiritual realm.

Normally each world doesn't intermingled with each other unless you have the knowledge and capacity to cross the other side.

Humans who have no mana within them live on the material side.

Whist beings whom she called Yōkai's are born with latent mana and exist on the spiritual side.

Hmm,

That made me think in circumspect.

In a way this world is similar with Ente Isla.

But the only differences are humans back home are more aware of the other world which is the demon realm.

And humans back in Ente Isla even though they have no mana, can extract it from the surroundings.

Not long after, we finally arrived at this Yōkai community.

I looked around in wonder.

This place is sure filled with oddities.

Beings that's floats in the air.

Beings that have long noses and wings.

Beings that looks like humans but are wearing masks.

Beings that look like demons which made me wary.

Beings that looks like an animal but dressed and walk like humans.

And...is that a walking umbrella!?

They...doesn't look like astral beings from Ente Isla.

"Is there a festival going around?"

I made a rough guess seeing as there are alot of stalls selling different sorts of things loitering around.

Basically there's a festive mood within the air.

Sharie who finally switched to her human form bob her head in excitement.

"Yes! It's nya month long festival celebrating the coming of the harvest moon."

Oh that sure bring back memories.

There's also a festival like these back at my hometown in Ente Isla.

Since my father is a farmer, we actively participated on the events.

Sharie and I leisurely walked around and even played some of the games like scooping some fishes. We also ate different sort of sweets.

Ahh, this sure is relaxing...

I can't remember the last time I've unwind like these.

I've solely dedicated my life in my crusade against the demon lord after the death of my father almost a decade ago.

There's even times I've thought to myself that I've forgotten how to have fun due how busy i am.

"Emi-Nee let's visit that shrine!"

Sharie exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a nearby shrine.

"H-Hey Sharie slow down for abit okay?"

I tried to reason with her as we climb the steep stairs.

As we near the top, i stood in awe at the natural beauty of the shrine.

This place is like a sacred ground for i could feel my holy mana being slowly replenish.

The regeneration rate might be akin to a tiny drop of water and my mana reservoir is comparable to a lake but the discovery that i can restore my holy energy put me in an elated mood.

There's a pair of stone fox statues at the entrance that seems to be alive but i payed it no mind.

I walked in front of the small shrine and silently clasped my hands in a prayer.

Sharie imitated me and we stayed like that wordlessly for a couple of minutes.

"Thank you for bringing me here Sharie..."

I said aloud in whisper after saying my prayers and my little sister just beamed widely with her tails wagging in delight.

"I'm glad nyou enjoyed it Emi-Nee,"

I opened my eyes and was about to prepare to leave when the insides of the shrine suddenly shine in a bright glow.

I back stepped as the door of the shrine suddenly opened.

A loud childish voice startled me.

"Inari-sama! I'm glad you have finally returned!"

* * *

—『 **Part 01 : The Kitsune no Mitama clan** **』** **—**

* * *

Nya~

I was glad my new Oneesan liked my idea.

Being with her these past days have been nya little awkward but i think we're finally making nya connection.

We decided to visit the shrine my mum brought me before but out of nowhere, nya little old looking fox wearing a yukata and round glasses with nine tails suddenly came out of the shrine and mistook Emi-Nee as an Inari.

My Oneesan looked at me and asked,

"Hey Sharie, what's an Inari?"

Oh right i only sent her the elementary Japanese language so she have no idea what's this chibi fox is talking about.

"Emi-Nee, an Inari is nya god of harvest and is considered a second class deity in the spiritual realm."

Neesan nodded and turned her gaze back to the chibi fox with rueful look.

"Erhm, I'm sorry i think you have mistook me for someone else."

The little fox seemed to have thought Neesan is joking and retorted,

"You may have slightly changed your appearance but my keen senses is telling no lies! Your mana is still the same as two hundred years ago Inari-sama!"

The chibi then bowed on the floor and comically wept in tears.

"U-Uuuh Oh how we've long waited for your return Inari-sama! Raika and Raikō you two also came here and pledge your fealty anew to our master!"

I looked back and the two stone fox statues nyat the entrance suddenly morphed into two little black foxes.

"Inari-sama i'm truly glad for your return. I Raikō have truly believed that you would come back and once again lead us to prosperity that we once had under your guidance."

Passionately said by nya black fox with five tails that looks to be around his prepubescent years.

"Inari-sama I'm elated you remembered us and decided to come back. This humble servant will dedicate its life in service for you once again."

Eloquently said by a female black fox with six tails whose age looks the same nyas the former.

Are they perhaps twins?

"And i your ever loyal retainer Yomi are so moved into tears by your return Inari-sama! I really believed (sniff) that you would eventually come back even when the others lose their faith in you..."

Solemnly said by the small olden white kitsune.

The chibi fox then joined their lineup and all three prostrated in perfect coordination in front of Neesan and each stated,

"We of the Kitsune no Mitama of the Nishi faction do hereby once again pledge thy fealty to our lord and master Inari-sama! Please once again accept our devotion and guide us with your benevolence."

I could see that Emi-Nee being conflicted but before she could even correct them, her hair suddenly turned silvery and it emitted a faint glow.

"!"

The three bowing kitsune's stared up in wonder as they watch Neesan get flustered due to her sudden transformation.

It seems the change of her hair color was done automatically by something.

"W-What's this!? From where do I'm getting this sudden surge of holy powers from!?"

She said in utter battlement and the chibi fox answered,

"Ahh! This humble servant is truly glad to see your olden visage yet again Inari-sama! T'is the proof that you have accepted our devotion."

"I-I didn't accept anything!"

It seems Neesan really didn't know what just occurred so it's the task of the little sister such as I to explain everything nya?

"Emi-Nee local deities gets empowered through the faith of their believers. That power that entered your body just now is their devotions converted into divine mana."

"B-But Sharie I'm not a deity. Sure i am revered as a hero back in Ente Isla but i didn't remember being turned into a god here on earth!"

"Inari-sama! You just said Ente Isla just now right!?"

The old chibi fox exclaimed.

"Y-Yes...do you know of it?"

"Why of course i do!"

Emi-Nee's eyes grew wide as she asked where Yomi had heard the name of her previous world.

The little fox just gave her a confusing look and replied,

"What do you mean Inari-sama? Is it not you who told me about your homeland ages ago? You told me that your husband is waiting for you back in this place called Ente Isla and that's why you had to leave us before?"

Does Neesan have a husband!?

Is it perhaps Maou-sama?

Speaking of which, i still haven't asked what Neesan and Maou-sama's relationship truly is.

Neesan's face became as ripe as a tomato.

"I-I Don't have a husband! I'm not even married in the first place!"

* * *

—『 **Part 02 : The Kitsune no Mitama clan** **』** **—**

* * *

Ugh, just what have i gotten myself into?

All of a sudden it seems that i was elevated into a local deity by these foxes and mistook me as this Inari-kami which can also be called gods of harvest.

Sure i was a farmer's daughter before i became a hero but that doesn't warrant me from being worshiped as a harvest goddess!

No matter how much i reasoned with these foxes that I'm not this 'Inari-sama' they keep calling me about, they just wouldn't believe me.

They says that my mana signature is the same as their previous Inari-sama.

"Uguhh, (sniff) i think it's fate that you decided to return now Inari-sama for our clan is now facing a grave situation and is on the verge of collapse."

Said by that olden small fox who calls himself as Yomi.

It seems they wouldn't let me leave unless i listen to their plea so i decided to play possum and lend them my ear for the moment.

"What kind of grave situation?"

Yomi sighed and began his tale.

About two hundred years ago, The Kitsune no Mitama clan could be considered one of the greatest clans in the spiritual realm.

Their responsible for hosting the festivals and the offerings for the Harvest moon.

However when their Inari-sama decided to leave them and go on a journey, the once glorious clan subsequently dissolved into two factions, the Nishi faction and the Minami faction.

The Nishi faction are the group of devout believers that their Inari-sama would still one day return.

The Minami faction however, is a group of foxes that finally gave up waiting for their patron god and decided to govern themselves.

At the beginning after the advent of the their goddess's departure, the Nishi faction still overpowered the other group but alas, after decades of waiting in vain the once glorious Nishi clan are now only composed of Yomi, Raikō and Raika.

And the Minami faction now holds almost all of the foxes as its members.

A clan without a patron cannot sustained itself for a prolonged period of time.

Hence the leader of the minami faction is planning to swore their groups fealty and servitude to a new deity.

"That bastard Shirotsu plans to serve that exhibitionist goddess Vaisravana on the eve of the harvest moon which is gonna happen later this evening! In lieu of all of this i Yomi whom only acknowledge you Inari-sama as my only master is planning to commit a seppuku on this shrine..."

"I-Is that so..."

I said abstractly.

W-What an extreme fellow.

"But alas! Fate still have not forsaken me for it brought you back to us when all hope seems to be lost!"

Said by Yomi as he cried rivers comically.

I can't help but sweat dropped at his overreaction.

Still, what a complicated situation I've got myself into.

I was originally planning to hear them but it seems that the situation is quite serious.

As a hero, it is my duty to aid those in need.

I know that i couldn't save everyone.

I know that a lone hero could only do so little.

And i know that some may even think of heroes as hypocritical and naïve idealist.

I have been cursed mocked and even spit by some in Ente Isla saying that they don't need a hero anymore and would rely on their own powers.

But what's wrong with being a hero?

Is it wrong to try aid those in need of my help?

Is it wrong to do things without seeking compensation?

I'd rather be a naïve hypocritical idealist than be like those people who do nothing and just look away from the sufferings of others.

"What's going to happen to you if you don't get a patron deity?"

I asked the olden little fox in all seriousness.

"We would cease to exist."

Yomi said in lamentation.

"If it's that grave then why are you still adverse in joining this Vaisravana? If she could be your new patron then i don't see anything wrong in it."

I reasoned as i tried to think logically.

"Have you forgotten Inari-sama? Vaisravana is an Ikusa ga Mi and belongs to the class of warring deities! Plus there are rumors that everyone that serve that goddess gets blighted and dies."

"How about serving another deity besides a warring class then?"

"It's not possible nya. Deities cannot easily take in a patronless clan Emi-Nee. Plus most gods have their own clan's that serves them. Managing more than one clan is a huge pain in the butt. The only exception for this is Vaisravana-sama who for some reason wouldn't decline anyone who wish to serve her."

Sharie interposed with our conversation.

It seems Yomi finally noticed her and ask,

"By they way who are you child? I could smell a faint scent of our long distanced cousins within you."

Sharie beamed and replied.

"I'm Ginshari nya! you can call me Sharie. And yeah i'm a Nekomata but a transcended one."

Yomi smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Oh i see! As expected of Inari-sama! To be able to tame even those wild free spirited cousin of ours. And a special one no less!"

I closed my eyes in concentration.

It seems that i really have no choice but to stand in proxy and act as these foxes patron deity temporarily.

But is it really okay for me to do that?

Well they would disappear if i just leave them alone.

I couldn't do that.

My conscience wouldn't let me.

Okay let's do this...

I looked at Yomi and said,

"I keep telling you this but I'm not really this Inari-sama whom you have served before. We may be similar but this is really my first time seeing you guys. In fact I've just only been in this world for less than half a year. Even so, I'm still willing to help you guys. The problem is that i really don't know how."

The little fox looked straight at me and replied.

"I understand. If that is what you really thought of then we of the Nishi clan would abide by it. Even so i still think that you are the Inari-sama whom we have served before for your similarities is many. Even so may i ask what you want us to call you by now master?"

I nodded and stated.

"My name is Emilia Justina. Just call me Emilia please."

The three foxes bowed once again and proclaimed,

"We are humbled by your grace Emilia-sama. We humbly thank you for giving us aid in our time of need."

I nodded.

After the three stood, i asked them the most important question;

"So how are we going to do this?"

* * *

—『 **Part 01 : The Goddess of Harvest** **』** **—**

* * *

"It's time dear mistress."

Said by one of my most faithful followers.

I put down my comb and appraised myself in the mirror.

Ah these newly woven kimono really suits my long straight blond hair.

I usually prefer wearing clothes that are easy to maneuver but alas, I'm hosting a formal occasion so i have no choice but to wear traditional clothing as proper decorum.

Turning away from my vanity mirror, i shifted my gaze towards the window.

A group of foxes numbering roughly in a dozen is in prostration on the opposite side within my manor's garden.

I sighed.

They're the followers of that whimsical harvest deity whom have been missing for quite some time now.

I really don't want to accept any new followers after the genocide of my previous ones but i just couldn't avert my eyes when these poor fellows seek my help.

Plus i still have a grudge on that damn Inari for doing that diabolical prank to me centuries ago.

Hehe, in a way this is a payback for that time!

I wanted to see her face when she returns and find all of her followers under my control.

Once i fulfilled the ceremony of severance, these foxes will be under my wing.

I was skeptical when i first heard of their plea since admitting more than a dozen is no easy feat but when i analyzed these foxes, they seemed to be some sort of special Yōkai's and are self sustaining and getting mana sustenance from somewhere.

—These foxes doesn't seemed are aware of this fact though.

I wonder what did Inari do to them to have such ability?

It's one of my hidden reasons for taking them under my wing.

If i could somehow discover their secret then perhaps that tragedy won't happen again.

I stood up and casually walked towards my garden.

I looked up and anticipated the coming of the harvest moon.

The ordeal can only be done on the first hour whence the first light of the special moon illuminates the lands.

I estimated that only a few minutes left until the lunar light shines high above the sky.

I looked down at the leader of the foxen lot and stated,

"Come and join me as we basked on this wondrous lunar light."

Shirotsu rigidly nodded and stood beside me.

We we're about to start the ceremony when—

"Hold it right there!"

A voice suddenly interrupted us and i looked towards its source and found three foxes and a—

I widened my eyes.

"Inari!?"

Is..Is that really the harvest deity?

She finally returned?

She has an entirely different hair color now and looked relatively younger but her mana signature is no doubt the one i remember from before.

"Seriously why is everyone mistaking me for this Inari?"

The girl looked at me due to my sudden outburst and ruefully muttered with a fed up expression.

It seems the other foxes have also became shell shocked due to the sudden appearance of their long lost patron and commotion slowly brewed within them.

"I-Inari-sama!?"

"Is that really you Inari-sama!?"

"Is that really Inari-sama? Her hair colors totally different now."

"Idiot! Her mana signature is the same."

"Maybe she's Inari-sama's daughter?

"Fool Gods cannot bear children!"

Such are different comments that flew in rapid succession in a matter of seconds.

I ignored them and faced the girl.

Geez, this woman really comes and goes as she pleases without care for anything!

"Inari! just where did you disappear to? I know that you're a capricious idiot but isn't it a bit too much when you leave your followers for centuries!?"

Inari looked at me as if I'm sprouting nonsense and said,

"Mou! For the last time I'm not this harvest deity! Vaisravana is it? Listen to me I've never met you before. In fact this is the first time I've met you."

I knitted my brows.

For some reason that kind of pissed me off.

I know that we have a rivalry thing going on but the notion that she forgotten about me kind of angered me.

Nothing is more painful for a god when he or she is absolutely forgotten.

Surely she must have known that.

"Forgotten you say!?"

I stated with a seething tone.

Ah snap i'm losing control of myself.

"By chance did you also forgot the time when you almost everyday messed up my manor with your untidiness? Or maybe you also forgot that time when you drank all of my treasured sake!? Don't tell me you also forgot about that prank you pulled on me before you disappeared!?"

I just couldn't help but to vent out at her my pent up frustrations but she just gave me a blank look which made me even more angrier.

Her next comment practically nailed her coffin.

"...What prank?"

Heh...

hehehe..

"So you forgotten about it huh..."

Unforgivable...

I stared at her with a look as if I'm being possessed by an akuma.

"So you mean to tell me you also forgotten that time when you've drunken me senseless and put me and that bastard joke of a god Yato on the same bed...while being totally nude!?"

To hell with reason!

That prank is totally below the belt!

Even now I'm baring a grudge to her for doing that stunt to me.

Totally Unforgivable!

I'll make sure she remember it one way or another.

—Through my whiplash that is!

I looked at my shinki's and ordered,

"Everyone! Battle formations!"

* * *

—『 **Part 02 : The Goddess of Harvest** **』** **—**

* * *

Seriously just what the hell did i got myself into!?

"Fight seriously Inari!"

This blond deity called Vaisravana shouted as i evaded another attack from her whip.

Our plan was simple.

Walk in, made some grand entrance and calmly barter a negotiation with this god of war into returning the foxes from the minami faction.

It was that simple.

"How pathetic! You have grown weaker over the years Inari!"

Taunted by the blond deity when she noticed that all I'm doing is all defensive actions.

That taunt kind of affected me a little.

I've dedicated my entire life in making myself strong.

I've sacrifice alot of things to achieve this level of combat proficiency.

I might be a hero but above anything else, I'm still a human.

Anyone would be mad when someone tries to belittle the things you dedicate you life into.

Ok no more nice hero!

I shifted my gear into offensive.

Due to the sudden spike of holy energy refilling my mana reservoir up to a thirty percent, i think i have enough to finally materialize Better Half for the very first time.

I extended my hand as my holy sword started to show its glamour for the very first time since i was transported into this world.

Vaisravana made a startled expression and dryly commented,

"Oh finally getting serious eh? I didn't know you use swords Inari."

"Because I'm not that Inari but i guess you just won't listen to me will you?"

The blond smirked and said,

"Talk is cheap."

I mimicked her expression.

"For once we finally agreed."

I readied my stance and calmed my mind.

Forget everything, just lose yourself to the art of combat...

I calmly thought within my mind as i exhaled a curt breath and—

« _chink_! »

Heh i can see that she was totally unprepared for that one.

Her chest would've already been pierced if she didn't materialized in the nick of time that metallic armor she's wearing just now.

That attack i did now is called Iai Strike.

I got the inspiration from watching those historic dramas from the television the landlady gave us before she leave on her vacation.

"Not bad,"

Vaisravana said as she unequipped her whip and replaced it with a huge broad sword.

"I'm just starting,"

I countered as we instantly exchanged steel blows for the very first time.

I made a horizontal cut but she readily blocks it with the blunt of her sword.

She then countered with a huge slash but i twisted my body to parry the attack.

This sword dance continued for quite awhile with neither one of us using any sort of magic.

Thinking about it, this is my first serious battle to an enemy i didn't hold a grudge at.

I've been fighting Maou's minions for the longest time that i have no time to spar with anyone anymore.

In a way this is kind of refreshing since this blond have some skills that i could contest with.

"...Why are you smiling?"

The god of war asked me with a slight curiosity in her tone.

"Nothing. I just thought that you're kind of fun to fight with."

Heh, my response probably took her by surprise but I'm just completely being honest.

The deadly dance of swords continued yet again although this time, i could feel my ire waning down and be replaced with elation.

This is fun!

I let loose another slash and she countered it with a slash of her own.

Our swords rang as it collides with each other.

Steel against steel.

Blows after blows.

Almost everyone is mesmerized by our bout. Each has a dumbstrucked face as their eyeballs follow our every movement with fervor.

"...You're not Inari."

Vaisravana stated after parrying my attack.

I looked at her and didn't fall to her feint.

"So do you believe me now?"

She lopsidedly smirked.

"I guess since the Inari i know doesn't fight like these at all."

I was about to ease my stance when she suddenly added,

"However, that doesn't mean that I'll stop our battle now. In fact i don't think I'll stop this since you got me interested in you...just who are you anyway?"

I looked at her in the eye and stated,

"Emilia. Emilia Justina."

The blond deity knot her eyelids and replied,

"I do not know any deity who goes by that name..."

I curtly shrugged.

"Of course since I'm not a deity to begin with."

After i said that, her aura then suddenly changed.

Huh, did i somehow pissed her off?

"You have this much power but you're saying you're not a deity? You are a dangerous one. I've changed my mind, i only originally intend to not use my full power but the situation changed now. I need to bring you to the council for a background check."

She said in all seriousness as her fighting aura spike three folds.

I widened my eyes.

You're joking right?

So all this time she's just playing with me!?

Vaisravana shifted equipment again and this time, she took out a long gun of some sort.

"!"

I didn't know what it was but something tells me that weapon is absolutely dangerous.

I readied my stance as she gathers mana on her gun.

Should i enact a barrier?

But my holy mana is almost depleted now.

Hell i only have thirty percent of my overall capacity at the start of our bout to begin with.

Even if i do create a barrier, i would only call forth a flimsy one.

Damn, t-this is bad...

She's condensing a huge amount of mana in her weapon!

I-I don't think I'll survive if i take on that shot straight on unless i manifest my holy armor.

"Take this!"

Vaisravana shouted as she pulled her gun's trigger.

I was about to erect a barrier when the twin Nishi foxes suddenly appeared besides me.

"Raika and you too Raikō Quickly get out of—"

"We have no time to explain! Just cooperate with us for now Emilia-sama!"

"W-What are you two doin—"

All of a sudden the twins shone an odd light and transformed into an obsidian hagoromo and equipped themselves into my body.

I had no time to be surprised since not a second later, the god of war's long ranged attack collided with me and i suddenly closed my eyes to prepare for the incoming pain that i was about to feel.

"..."

However much to my surprise, i didn't felt anything at all.

"H-How come...Isn't that Inari's Nullifying gear!?"

The blond said in wonder as she eyed the thing that I'm wearing now.

I also looked at it with keen interest and the twin's voice suddenly rang in my mind.

[ **Emilia-sama! Are you okay?** ]

[ **Emilia-sama You're not hurt are you?** ]

I smiled despite the situation.

"I'm fine and i thank you two for saving me but wh—"

I cannot finish my statement when the god of war wordlessly pointed her huge gun towards me again but all of the sudden, all the foxes that was watching our bout stood in front of me and prostrate before the blond deity.

"Vaisravana-sama please spare our patron!"

"Please kill us instead in exchange of our patron's life."

"Vaisravana-sama, please have mercy on our Inari-sama."

"Have mercy on our Inari-sama!"

Such is the various heartening pleas of the foxen clans as they tried to shield me from her attack.

Vaisravana sighed and retorted,

"She may not be the Inari you guys served before you know?"

Their devotion keeps pouring into me that it all suddenly burst inside me, refilling my power like crazy.

My hair then changed into its illuminating silvery shade and everyone gazed into it with wonder.

"...Silver hair?"

Vaisravana muttered with her critical eyes looking weirdly at me.

She sighed after massaging her temples and making some gestures which made her huge gun turned back into a human-like being.

She eyed everyone of us and said,

"Leave. I better not see you all at my manor in the next five minutes."

Vaisravana gave me a weird look before heading inside her mansion.

* * *

—『 **Part 03 : The Goddess of Harvest** **』** **—**

* * *

I along with the foxen clan from both factions had decided to head towards the shrine by the mountains.

"Emi-Nee welcome back!"

Sharie instantly ran towards us and hugged me when she sees us arriving.

We ordered her to say on guard of the shrine.

"Nya? Is it just me or do you feel more powerful now Emi-Nee? It's like that heroic aura you have before had grown ten folds!"

That's right, due to the devotions of the foxes from the minami faction, i now restored almost half of my mana reservoir.

"I beg your forgiveness for my rash actions Inari-sama! For this sin, i plan to commit a seppuku but please spare my fellow brethren's!"

Sigh does overreacting comes as a prerequisite into being a foxen leader? They sure love to commit seppuku's.

Shirotsu whom is the leader of the Minami faction is an old looking large kitsune. His body is laden with battle scars and he's about the largest fox I've seen with a seven tails.

Like all his foxen brethren, he too have a white fur. Only the twins differ with their black fur.

Odd.

Is there a story behind it?

Maybe I'll ask the twins sometime in the future.

For now i should stop this over the top foxen leader since he was about to pull out a dagger.

"Stop Shirotsu. You only have done it for the sake of your brethren right?"

I asked logically.

The huge fox reluctantly nodded and i added,

"Then it's alright. You don't need to commit seppuku any longer for—"

"That's too lenient Emilia-sama!"

Yomi interjected with a seething face.

"Emilia-sama?"

Shirotsu tilted his head in wonder and looked at me for answers.

"As i was about to say when Yomi cut me but Shirotsu, i may have been really similar to your previous Inari but I'm not exactly her."

"B-But your mana feels almost identical to our previous Inari."

He tried to reason skeptically but i asked in return,

"It might be possible that i just have an exact copy of her mana signature you know?"

"That's not possible Emi-Nee for mana signature is like nya fingerprint. It's only possible if you're nya kin of the previous Inari but as far as common sense goes, Nya god can never have any children or offspring."

Now this is a mystery.

Is the previous Inari somehow blood related to me?

Speaking of which she also seems be aware of Ente Isla.

I'm having some assumptions but i can't really say for sure that the former Inari is also that person.

In any case, i still haven't met this Inari but she sure is already giving me much headache.

Who really is this Inari godess anyway?

I'd like to smack her face when i managed to meet her for giving me much trouble.

No good!

I'm already plotting vengeance on someone i haven't even met in person.

I snapped back into reality.

"So that's how it goes Shirotsu. I've decided to temporary act as Nishi's patron deity but can the Minami faction accept me for who i am?"

He instantly prostrate alongside his brethrens and stated,

"Yomi-san who is the most faithful servant of the previous harvest deity acknowledged you Emilia-sama as the new Inari. Plus you've already got our devotion within you so our answer is already quite obvious. We from the Minami faction do hereby accept you as our new Inari and pledge our fealty in eternal servitude. May you bless us with your grace and wisdom."

I nodded as i eyed everyone.

It seems Yomi and the twins have also joined them in prostration with Sharie looking at me excitedly.

I breathe in and closed my eyes.

Okay this is what I've decided.

I've offered them my aid in being their temporal patron but i cannot do a half-baked job.

I always give my one hundred percent in everything that i do.

I feel the same for this occasion.

Just what can i do for this foxen clan whom gave their utmost devotion to me whole heartedly?

I thought for a moment and said my first decree as their patron,

"My name is Emilia Justina. I may be just your temporary deity but i do plan to fully commit myself in this task. Hence, as of now i will disband both the Nishi and Minami faction. You are now just a one clan just like how you guys used to be. I do not have the knowledge or experience in being a deity but i sworn to protect everyone and give you all my divine blessings."

I stated with much conviction.

I thought it was a nice speech but i think I've done something wrong instead for everyone is looking at me as if i grew another head.

"W-What's wrong Everyo—"

I couldn't finish my question for a sudden headache suddenly bombarded my mind.

I also feel my holy powers slowly leaving my body and upon looking around, I've found everyone looking down on me.

"Ho...rec...less..to...sing...like...at."

"Emi-N...lright...ke..up."

"To...bles...one...li... ..."

Odd it seems my heads totally spinning that i couldn't even properly hear their voices.

Did i somehow collapse?

Ahh I'm feeling really sleepy for some reason.

I'm just gonna sleep for abit everyone...

* * *

—『 **Intermission : The Birth of a New Inari** **』** **—**

* * *

"How's Emilia-sama's condition Yomi-jii?"

That bastard Shirotsu asked in concern of our new patron.

Hmph, i still couldn't forgive this knave for his actions but like they say let bygones be bygones.

I'm already much too old for resentful thoughts.

I looked at him and replied,

"As you can see she's okay now. She just collapse due to the sudden depletion of her Mana. But that's to be expected after what she had totally done..."

I said in both amazement and distress.

Shirotsu just lopsidedly smiled at me and said,

"We sure got ourselves a wonderful new patron eh Yomi-jii?"

I snorted.

"Hah, you mean crazy! and here i thought that she looks more level headed than our previous Inari but i guess those two are flocks of the same feather...to suddenly give her divine blessing to everyone just like that is unprecedented!"

It still give me shivers when i thought back at what transpired earlier.

Shortly after her speech and had passed out, everyone started to glow in purple illumination and one after another grew in body mass.

But it's not just our bodies but also our mana capacity that have increased.

In short everyone in the clan achieved their next level of evolution and achieved a new tail.

Almost everyone now are a two tailed and doubled their mana.

Shirotsu grew as twice and is as large now as a small mountain with eight tails.

The taboo twins both now are a seven tailed and had immensely gained power and new form.

As for myself...

"Still not adjusting to your new form Yomi-jii?"

Said curiously by my once disciple.

I sighed.

"I missed surprising everyone by transforming into a nine tailed fox that as big as a mountain. This human form is really a downer. All this time I've thought that I've already reach my apex of evolution. But due to our new deities blessing, it seemed I've finally achieved transcended state..."

I said as i inspect myself in a mirror.

A human with platinum hair around the age of early adulthood looked back at me. I looked at my single golden tail and couldn't help but make a conflicted expression.

"I miss my nine tails. Having a one tail all over again feels so weird for an old fox like me."

I said while stroking my lone tail.

"But Yomi-jii your tail looks majestic with its golden fur. In fact i've never heard of a golden kitsune before."

It was all thanks to this sleeping girl.

I fondly thought as i put my hand at her forehead to check her temperature.

That's right, this crazy new Inari of ours just performed the blessings of divine ascension to each and everyone of us.

Just what is this child anyway?

All throughout my hundred thousand years of existence, never have i seen or heard a deity that could perform mass blessings just like how she did.

Normally Spiritual beings only ascent to a higher evolution after centuries in existence but Deities have a special ability to bless anyone to instantly evolve to their next tier through the use of their own mana.

But Deities don't usually grant this since blessing someone would take much toll on their mana and severely weaken them.

I expected our new Inari to be on a state of comatose.

But she totally defied common sense when all the backlash she got is only headache and passing out.

The mere thought that Emilia-sama could perform this impossible feats makes my fur tails stood to no end.

We might have gotten ourselves a problematic patron that far surpasses her whimsical predecessor.

In any case...

Problem always revolves around strong individuals.

But i welcomed all of this with vigor and anticipation.

I've grown accustomed into serving problematic beings in the past.

My previous master even though really great has been a real pain in the ass to serve due to her sheer capriciousness.

But i still love her for she makes my life totally exhilarating and stimulating.

But my senses tells me that this child is the same,

—A being that heralds revolution.

I don't know what the future might bring,

But one thing's for sure!

Emilia-sama would no doubt shake the spiritual realm to its foundations.

* * *

『 **Afterword** **』**

* * *

Hello and my sincere gratitude towards those people whom reviewed and fav the prelude even though I'm a stranger to this fandom. You guys sure make me feel welcomed.

Alas, as a token of thanks, here is the 2nd installment with the hero as the main focus.

She's been totally overpowered by Maou on the prologue but we can't have that now can we?

I don't want her to degrade into a textbook damsel so i thought of making her a local deity instead to empower her.

Inari Okami is a patron deity of many things (rice/fertility/blacksmith/etc...) but i think being a Guardian Deity of Harvest really suits Emi quite well

So now the hero have cute little foxes and an overreacting Kyuubi as her new followers!

I hope the idea will be well received. And yeah, I've cameo Vaisravana (Bishamonten) from Noragami. I'm still thinking of making her a mainstay or not but i think I'll leave that to you guys to decide.

I've also replaced Chiho for Ginshari. For those of you who ardently follows the light novel, I'm sure that you would recognize the kitten.

I got this idea since Ginshō is a piece in shogi that's called 'Silver General'

Lucifer's earings being a Yesod is also just a baseless conjecture of mine.

And Chiho fans I'm really sorry but I'm not too fond of her so i don't think i would do her character justice if i include her in my story.

This chapter is unbeta'd so if you find any typographical errors or discrepancies please do kindly inform me.

I'm really are having a hard time with corrections since believe it or not, I'm typing this on my smartphone. My laptop is still under repair.

Anways constructive criticism are always welcomed with open arms and reviews are my bread and butter so please do pose something so that i may taylor this story for your better enjoyment.

See you in the next chapter~


	3. Chapter II

**The Devil's Blend**

•— **[ Akuma no Kongou ]—•**

『 **悪魔の混合** **』**

 **Standard Disclaimer Enclosed and Applied.**

\- This is a nonprofit literary work -

『 **Chapter II** **』**

• His and Her Circumstances •

* * *

• 『 **Preface : True Worth** **』** •

* * *

What's left after one conquers everything?

When all that you desire is within your grasp and you only need to lift a finger to get it.

A life of luxury on a silver platter so to speak.

Is such life really that interesting?

Abundance begets overindulgence and that creates a cycle of greed.

Greed for something new...something unknown.

But alas, t'is a cycle doomed to fail.

For everything gets old.

Nothing stays anew.

The unknown loses its novelty once you know the marvels behind it.

And all that will be left within you is that murky hollowed emptied feeling which permeates even the core of your existence.

You try to fight it.

To feed that gnawing greed with even more greed.

But at some point you will undoubtedly lose everything.

The cycle of greed will break.

Its not a matter of 'if' for fate is not a magnanimous mistress.

She would undoubtedly challenge your character and would blow away your castle made of cards.

But you have naught to fret for some things can only be gained once a person loses everything.

Sometimes in life, its better to lose and learn than to win without learning anything.

Sometimes you can only see the true worth of things if you work hard for it...or alternatively;

—Lost it.

* * *

• 『 **Part 01 : Home alone** **』** •

* * *

My eyes keeps wandering back over the clock that hangs on the right-side wall of our tiny apartment.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

I lost track on how many times i sighed this night.

O' gracious perdition i bade thee to bless me with your clemency for that lass is truly grating on my nerves!

"Blasted wench!"

I cursed out as i try to wait for Emi to come home.

Is she a wanton that have loose morals whom lurks within the brothels on the dead of the night?

Ah t'is no good...

My vehemence is totally overshadowing my wit and prudence.

I know that what I'm thinking is unreasonable but i just couldn't help but be irked at that vexing hero.

That twit whom for some god forsaken reason just decide to vanish into thin air without much of an adieu and warning.

Emi just where in the bloody hell are you!?

It's already way past midnight and i still haven't got the faintest signs of her mana within the perimeters of the city.

In fact i totally cannot feel her around Sasagaya at all.

Hark o' scorching perdition!

When that woman returns, I'll see to it that she would totally know your ire and conflagration!

—Ah dammit!

I've been trying my best to adapt to the modern way of speaking but it seems one couldn't really shed its bones for i always revert back to my preferred way of speaking whenever i lose my composure.

Hmm,

A sudden chilling thought invades my mind.

Did...

Did something happened to her!?

"No, that can't be..."

I said with much cynicism.

She's the hero for baphomet's sake!

Plus I'm betting that Sheri is also with her.

Sure, she might have no celestial force right now,

But even I the demon lord couldn't slay that woman.

Why even a stampede of rampaging Cerberus wouldn't contest on that abominable hero.

I sighed yet again as i look at the clo—

Okay this is getting ridiculous.

I'm not her mother.

I couldn't care less about her safety and situation.

I'm her nemesis, the demon lord!

Why should i care for that tactless lass?

She's the hero,

And i am the king of demons...the embodiment of evil.

The natural order of things is for me to be glad at her disappearance.

It's moot for me to worry about her.

"..."

I accidentally locked my gaze at a lone framed picture that was sitting at the table.

It was a photo of Emi and I just right after she got discharged from the hospital.

Her attending nurse took a commemorative photo of us saying that it was her farewell gift for Emi being discharged.

That nurse ordered me to put my arms around her shoulder saying that i have to support my 'girlfriend' and it was a gentlemanly thing to do.

Hence i did so without thinking much about it.

Emi on the other hand put up much fuss but ended up going with it in the end due to that nurses pestering.

On the photo, Emi had a really nasty scowl while i draped my arm around her shoulders.

Do we really look like a couple?

I squinted my eyes on the photo.

Some people say that to us from time to time.

Says that we bicker like an old married couple.

Hark!

Old married couple they say!

Well I really couldn't see it.

This 'chemistry' these humans keep babbling about us.

Emi's like a surging tornado whist I'm a raging volcano and when those two meet, well simply put—explosions happen!

Sometimes even literally.

I focused my eyes on that damnable scowl on the photo.

I don't care about her.

I...

I sighed.

I really...couldn't lie to myself.

I took my jacket and head out to find her.

* * *

• 『 **Part 02 : Home alone** **』** •

* * *

I ran around the neighborhood in circles.

It's already way past midnight yet I'm still awake and out looking for Emi.

Just what the hell am i doing anyway?

Matter of fact, just where in the blazes did all my previous ire had gone to.

"...Emi where are you."

I muttered while running.

I refuse to admit that what I'm feeling right now is worry but i also don't want to be hypocritical to myself.

After spending half a year with that annoying woman, all i can say is that I've grown accustomed to her sudden presence in my life.

Suddenly being thrown into a strange foreign land is a scary endeavor even for a demon lord such as i.

I had to adopt to this alien cultures of these lesser beings that totally mind boggled me to no end.

And as much as i hated her companionship initially, i cannot deny that her presence had always been my guiding post in this new life of mine.

I've been watching that hero ever since we came into this world and i can say is that Emi has this latent natural charisma that could draw people towards her.

Hero's presence?

I don't think merely calling it that is accurate.

There's just something about her that i couldn't place my mind on.

I've seen alot of people of different standings but never hath i met someone like her.

Even though we both came from Ente Isla,

Emi adapted much more easily than i did much to my ire and vexation.

And she'd done it without insta-learning the locals language.

Hah!

And she calls me a cheat character?

In my eyes, she is a cheat character!

Seriously how can my rival be so powerful?

And I'm not talking about physical attributes.

True strength comes from the heart not the fist.

Laylah once told me.

I couldn't understand it before but now i think I'm starting to see the hidden wisdom on her words.

Demons have more than one heart but Emi wields her single one with much precision i could not replicate.

Sure i could act and imitate the notions but at the core of it, a replica would never win against the genuine.

Demon society is easy.

All you need is an iron fist to unify every tribe.

Human society on the other hand is complicated for it requires a soft heart to win people.

I could sow terror and fear on the hearts of humans.

But what will that achieve?

An iron fist begets fear.

Fear begets sorrow.

—And sorrow begets death.

But what I've learned from Emi by living with her is that a soft heart begets understanding, and understanding begets compassion.

Compassion saved me from death once.

Maybe i should try learning this compassion instead for it clearly overpowers death.

But alas, I'm a demon.

I know my strength and weaknesses.

And i know for sure that i will have a hard time learning this thing called compassion if my companion hero is not around to act as my guide post.

I slapped my cheeks awake.

Okay I've wasted enough time with this inner soliloquies of mine.

But i guess this mental diatribe helped me in some way since it relatively calmed my mind down.

Thinking back, maybe there's some things I've overlooked?

"—!"

Oh yeah, now that i remember it, while i was on my way back from work, i suddenly felt this unnatural spike of holy energy.

It must be Emi.

But how did she even managed to generate much celestial force?

And why is she using an insane amount of her mana in the first place?

She's more of a physical combat oriented person so she rarely used any sort of magic.

The only ones i know she uses are those barriers and energy projectiles and those skills really doesn't require much holy energy.

Hmm, does she have any more magic skills besides those two?

As i was thinking of that i suddenly recall a conversation of ours around two months ago.

If remember it correctly, Emi once told me that she could easily return to Ente Isla by the use of her Gate creation ability but she also said that it requires colossal amount of holy energy.

Don't...

Don't tell me she finally decided to return!?

Did a gate creation the cause of that huge surge of holy energy earlier?

That's the only magic i know that needed that much huge amount of mana.

Emi's been recently acting all civil towards me and saying things like wanting to return to Ente Isla for she's being worried about the state of the war and her comrades well-being.

Don't tell me she proceeded with that!?

"Rubbish!"

I cursed then clicked my tongue.

Did Emi return because she think we are incompossible after all?

That blatherskite of a hero, she keeps spewing nonsense that she'll chase me to the ends of the world and just leave like this without much of an adieu!?

By god her hubris knows no bounds!

I'm still gonna continue my search but I'm starting to doubt that I'll ever find her.

* * *

• 『 **Part 03 : Home alone** **』** •

* * *

It's been a week since Emi suddenly vanished.

I've search around the neighborhood in a thin hope that I'll get a sign from her mana,

I've seek her classmates and teachers inquiring about her whereabouts,

I've gone to the nearby hospitals asking if they admitted someone like her,

I've even filed a police report and ask if there's any sightings of her.

—But it was all for naught.

She's still missing.

When all of this didn't work, i then tried to look at this incident on a different perspective.

She's a hero with monstrous strength so the odds of her being kidnapped or assaulted is pretty much slim.

Due to her impressive learning capabilities, she could almost converse in basic Japanese now so the idea of her being lost is pretty much idiotic.

The only possibilities left is either she got into an accident or—

"Emi decided...to leave me."

I muttered with a conflicted visage.

On one end i was elated since the thorn on my side hath finally vanished,

But on the other end, i am having this weird feeling within me that i couldn't really fathom.

Its like losing a pet...but on the more extreme sense.

Well its her loss if she really decided to return to Ente Isla.

No ones finally going to stop me when i start my campaign in conquering Japan!

I let out a diabolical laugh.

"Maou-kun enough thinking about evil plots and focus more in work."

Suddenly said by a mature feminine voice behind me.

I looked back at Kisaki-san and replied,

"Yes milady."

I returned to my work of hammering some nails on the ceiling.

About two weeks ago, she visited our apartment and offered me a job of constructing her dream café. Kisaki finally completed the paperwork and started to hire some muscles to do the hard labor.

She then exhaled and looked at me with an inquiring gaze.

"Your wife still hasn't come home?"

I grimaced at her teasing and responded,

"Yeah and she's not my wife for the last time."

And yeah, Kisaki totally ignored my correction just like always.

"Did you and your wife got into an argument before she vanished anyway?"

I snorted.

"Hah, we always argue most of the time but now that i think about it, no nothing really serious that warrants her to suddenly leave just like that."

Kisaki made some 'hmm'ing' noise and bluntly asked,

"Maybe she's pregnant?"

"!"

D-Damn i hit my fingers with the hammer.

The image of Emi having my child gave me a weird feeling.

I looked at her with a look of repulsion and retorted,

"She's not pregnant! In fact the thought of copulation with that woman totally appalled me."

My terror boss then teasingly tilted her head and asked,

"Maou-kun don't tell me you're a herbivore that isn't aroused by the opposite sex?"

"N-No that's not really—"

"So you're turned on by Emilia?"

"Ye— _No_!"

"Don't tell me you can't make 'it' up?"

"...I refuse to comment on that."

"Are you gay?"

She's candidly interjecting me one question after another and i finally exhaled in exasperation.

"...You're really enjoying teasing me aren't you?"

I said that in a statement and Kisaki just shrugged.

"Totally. It's not everyday that i find you completely rattled up after all."

"I'm not 'rattled' in fact I'm glad that woman finally decided to leave me alone."

She just gave me a lopsided smile and said,

"Sigh what a difficult man. Why can't you just be more honest with your self and admit that you're worried about that red-head roommate of yours?"

Silence.

"Or are you thinking that a demon lord couldn't worry about a hero?"

I looked dumbstruck at Kisaki.

"H-How did you know? I thought only Entean language was transferred to you."

She gave me an 'are you underestimating me' kind of look and said,

"Think back when i found you two at the rooftop of my complex. You two were referring to each other as 'hero' and 'demon lord' you think i wouldn't piece it together?"

I face-palmed myself at my blunder.

"Plus this Entean language really have some weird words that talks about demons and such. Your name 'Ma-ou' could also mean demon lord right?"

"Then how come you didn't told me that you knew of my race?"

She playfully flicked my forehead and said,

"I'm hurt Maou-kun. Did you really think that I'm stupid enough back then to say to a demon lord whom i just met that i knew what he really is? who knows what you might do to me especially seeing as you're trying very hard to hide the fact that you are a demon."

T-This woman...

I looked at Kisaki in the eyes.

This person is dangerous.

She really couldn't be underestimated. In fact i think her intellect is on par with the likes of Alsiel but more conniving.

I calmed my mind and asked,

"So why are you telling me this now? I could still kill you if i feel like it you know."

She crossed her arms underneath her cleavage and said,

"You wouldn't do that. There's no merit in killing me. I've been observing you for quite awhile now and i can tell that you are a person of logic. Plus i want to establish some kind of a rapport with you since I'm planning to hire you as one of my trainee Barista once we finished building my café."

My eyes then sparkled at the job offer but she instantly doused my mood.

"Of course i would deduct the compensation for your unruly act of hypnotizing me. Not to mention the rent back when you two spent free loading with my apartme—"

"So our stay back then is not free!?"

"Of course. _What_ —do you really think of me as a good Samaritan? Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not. I'm a business minded woman in case you still hadn't noticed. You've stayed with me for almost a month so if we tally up everything I've said plus that money i lend you for the hospital fee of your wife then you owe me more or less..."

She then made some counting gestures with her fingers and smiled sweetly at me.

That smile gave me cold shivers.

It's like a smile from a snake looking down a frog.

As much as i loathe knowing the amount of my debt, i also couldn't take the suspense anymore so i asked with foreboding dread,

"H-How much do i owe exactly?"

She stopped her finger counting and bluntly stated,

"Fifty Billion Yen."

Silence.

"And don't forget it comes with an increase of .50 percent interest per annum."

Silence.

Beshrew me o'h dear Lilith!

Fifty Billion yen she says!

Why this...

T-This...

This shrew of a vixen is haply more sinister than all the demon lords in Entean history combined!

"H-H-How come i owe you so much money? I only borrowed a million yen for Emi's hospital fee and we only stayed a month in your apartment. Surely it won't amount to that much. Why Milady this is a highway robbery!"

Kisaki just smirked at my outburst and calmly responded,

"Robbery you say? Maou-kun aren't you the one who rob me of my knowledge in the first place? That knowledge took me thirty years of pain and hard work to gather and nurture you know. Why i think I'm being lenient when i only charge you with fifty billion yen. Did you know how much my parents paid just for my tuition? Just so you know i got my PhD in Harvard."

Silence.

"Not to mention that very same knowledge of mine are what keeps you alive and adapt to our world. Are you saying that your life only amounts to fifty billion yen?"

Tch, beguiling wretch!

If she perniciously prate her case with that much reason then aught i say will be for naught since logic will hie her side.

"Don't worry Maou-kun I'm not that evil. I won't impose a deadline but be sure to pay me or else you won't like what's going to happen to you if you dare."

She threatened me with a smile.

Alsiel... i think i may have finally met your match.

"Anyway, do you hate that female hero?"

Kisaki asked with a sudden soft tone of voice.

"Yes, she's my arch enemy after all."

I replied with a faux mocking gesture.

"It doesn't looks that way to me though. From what i can see that girl is starting to become an important part of your life."

"..."

"Maou-kun, Absence severs yet it can also makes the heart fonder."

Kisaki said in a cryptic tone and i replied to save face,

"I'm inclined to believe the former than the latter."

She shrugged as if gesturing that t'is of no concern for her.

"A good companion is hard to find. Even more so if comes from the opposite sex. Maou-kun don't take the people around you for granted."

I exhaled.

I wonder if this what it feels to have an elder sister?

"Even so, its all moot now for Emi hath already returned back to Ente Isla."

"How about returning yourself to get her back?"

I looked at her with a serious façade.

"...Should i?".

Kisaki wryly smirked and countered,

"Should you?"

I shrugged.

"I don't even know where to start. Maybe I'll do it after I've finished building this café."

"Well whatever floats your boat. All I'm concerned is that the disappearance of your wife would affect your work proficiency. Just remember my words okay?"

I smirked at her.

"You're worrying over nonsense boss."

Absence makes the heart fonder?

Ridiculous!

I ardently thought so as i return to work.

* * *

• 『 **Part 01 : Maou on his own (Day 1)** **』** •

* * *

"I'm hom—"

I stopped myself.

Now that dead weight of a hero is gone along with Sheri, announcing myself seemed pretty idiotic now so i just silently entered the apartment and took off my work clothes.

I looked at her belongings and let out a frustrated breath.

"Damnable woman...thinks she could do whatever she wants without telling me..."

I grumbled while changing clothes.

"Well woe is she for i now have all the reigns on castle overlord. I would also do whatever i want! Thinking about it, this is really a good thing for me so why should i feel bothered with her absence?"

I rhetorically said before laughing like a madman.

"Aye, t'is an opportunity for me to indulge myself for once. I no longer have to live a life of frugality for i now only have myself to sustain."

I picked up my cellphone and dared dialed a number i have not called before.

I've always wanted to try this service but alas, our finances forbade me to do so but that restraint is moot now.

The line rang a couple of times and i waited in elated anticipation.

A female voice came after the third ring.

"Hello, this is Pizza hot delivery service how may i serve you?"

I smirked.

O' sweet freedom how i longed for you so!

* * *

• 『 **Part 02 : Maou on his own (Day 5)** **』** •

* * *

Now this is the life!

I thought so happily while leisurely pedaling my newly bought BMX-Bike which i named Dullahan as i enjoy the feel of wind passing through my head as i spent my Saturday morning biking through the parks around my neighborhood.

I used the money i saved for Emi's next tuition for buying this steel stallion.

"Muwahahaha, Emi would totally popped her eyes when she—"

I halted when i realized that i was planning to brag Dullahan to someone not there anymore.

How stupid.

I really need to stop thinking about her.

Although thinking about it, there's really no one else i could brag to besides that hero.

"That can't be right..."

I muttered as i knit my brows in bewilderment.

Surely i know more people besides that woman.

I suddenly stopped my bike and sat at a nearby bench to ponder on this.

The only people I'm acquainted with are...

Kisaki Mayumi first came into my mind.

But its not really an option for she's my boss and i don't think it would matter to her what things i buy.

Next is..

...

...

..

T-That nurse from back then!

...but she's really more of Emi's friend than mine.

In fact all of my acquaintances like our neighbors are more like Emi's contact.

...

Curses!

A cold feeling of sweat permeate my nape.

I-Is there really no one else that i knew which isn't also an acquaintance of that hero!?

Surely i can't be this pathetic!

I have lots of colleagues from work but...

I sighed.

I just never bothered to remember their names...in fact i never even bothered to really bond with them.

It's not that i loathe them or something but...i guess i made a kind of wall veiled in professionalism so its hard to talk to them about anything besides work.

I made a personal vow to connect better with my workmates next time i go to work.

* * *

• 『 **Part 03 : Maou on his own (Day 10 - 8:13 pm )** **』** •

* * *

"Maou I'm glad that you decided to join us for once but are you sure that you're wife won't mind? Aren't you two just newlyweds?"

One of my coworkers asked me while we're on our way to this establishment called 'cabaret bar.'

I looked at him critically and retorted,

"For the last time, we ain't married! We're just living on the same roof together that's all."

They all looked at me and nodded as if realizing something i didn't know.

The eldest in the group then commented,

"Ah kids these days...so reckless and passionate! Though i can't really preach since me and my wife eloped too at that age gyahahahaha!"

I narrowed my brows as they all joined in the boisterous laughing. Tch, I've been the brunt of their conversation and constant teasing ever since we got off from work earlier.

What a simple-minded bunch.

I've always thought that they're all uptight and hard-boiled fellows due to their work ethics but i guess all men reveal their true nature after work?

Another one pat me on the shoulders and said,

"How enviable, Maou-san that girl with hairs of magenta that visited you a month ago is your wife right? Guuuh~ how did you land such a beauty like her? Isn't she a foreigner?"

I was at a loss for words.

There's so many things i want to retort to that but before i even do so, someone outmaneuvered the conversation saying,

"Nomura you just want to ask if Maou-san's wife got a sister right? Hahaha."

"Ossan don't blow my cover like that!"

This buffed uncle then turned into me and asked in a serious tone,

"Ahahaha, So anyway Maou-san, does your sweetheart got any sisters preferably my age?"

"Idiot, so you we're interested too!"

They playfully smacked the guy in the shoulders and our group let out another round of robust laughter.

Haah, i gave up...these idiots are too hyper for my liking though is this what they call a (Comedic gag) Tsukkomi?

And now that they asked me about it...i guess don't really know much about Emi's family.

If you ask me what things that interest that damn hero roommate of mine then i can list those in chronological order.

She's loves watching historical dramas and adores those creepy Rilakkuma plush toys.

She likes curry but eats like a turtle.

She really nitpicks on the things she buy.

As for her family matters,

All i knew is that her father died on Lucifer's campaign on the west.

And this is just a hypothesis of mine but i think she's Laylah's daughter but I've never really asked her about it.

We arrived at this cabaret bar without me noticing and i snapped out of my pondering to look and—

"...?"

—Completely stopped dead on my tracks and felt a cold chill when i laid my eyes on the gaudy entrance of the establishment.

"D-Don't tell me...isn't this a sex den?"

* * *

• 『 **Part 04 : Maou on his own (Day 10 - 10:18 pm )** **』** •

* * *

I surveyed the establishment with keen eyes.

Contrary to my expectations, this 'cabaret bar' looks completely different from the sex dens back at the demon realm. It has a more refined aesthetics and the women serving the customers doesn't wore any loose and skimpy outfit. Instead they adorn elegant looking kimonos and has a graceful and regal decorum.

These 'cabarets' acts in a very placid mannerisms that i easily forgot my initial skepticism and decided to give their service a try.

I asked a coworker of mine what to do since I'm new to this kind of entertainment and he gave a brief overview.

Hmm, what a peculiar service...so basically i had to pick a girl to be my table companion and i had to pay for her time and our drinks?

I've thought it already before but humans sure are a weird race...

No matter,

— _Better get this over with._

My coworkers had already chosen their respective cabaret ladies and i was the only one left. The receptionist showed me a tablet and in it was several pictures of ladies. She also said that i can only choose those that have a 'free' title on the bottom of their picture.

Being a Friday night whist on the peak of happy hours, only three out of the ten ladies are available.

The three aren't that much notable but one of them had slightly got my attention.

"I'd like this one please."

I pointed at a picture of girl with a shoulder length red hair.

My coworkers playfully teased me when they'd seen my choice but i completely ignored them.

.

Well sure the girl has the same shade of red hair but their looks are polar opposite.

This one has a wavy hair accompanied by a baby face with a stiff smile.

"H-Hello, my names Chizu. T-Thank you for your patronage."

She ruefully stated while taking a seat besides me.

I eyed her critically then replied,

"Call me Maou, T'is the first time i partake in this sort of servitude so please pardon any indulgence that i might do."

"L-Likewise, I'm just new to this job as well..."

She said with a flustered face as she poured me a cup of sake.

I took a sip and plainly asked,

"Is that so?"

"Yes just three months ago..."

Chizu said with a timid voice.

"You don't strike me as the sort who would work in this business."

She ruefully laughed.

"A-Ahahaha, i get that quite alot but i really need huge amounts of money at the moment you see..."

"Do you mind if i ask the reason?"

She shook her head.

"My father's in the hospital and he's in a critical state. He needs an expensive operation and I'm the only one who could replace him as the breadwinner since my mom is just a housewife and looking out for him in the hospital."

"I see...I'm guessing your father got into some sort of accident?"

She nodded while wiping away a tear on her eye.

"Maou-san do you remember the plane crash that happened half a year ago? He's a policeman and got caught up in that mess since he was on ground zero at that time."

Thank the devil I'm proficient in making poker faces for i suddenly felt conflicted when i heard the cause of her woe.

How could i not remember that fiasco?

—I was the instigator of it after all.

This made me rethink my actions.

"I've done it again..."

I silently whispered.

Every actions and decisions can cause a ripple that might change another persons life.

My order to attack Ente Isla caused the demise of Emi's father.

—And i might have also accidentally killed the husband of my benefactor, Laylah.

Now i also incapacitated the father of this lass.

I wonder if the sake hath finally taking its effect on me.

But surely it isn't possible for i am a demon. Our kind has elevated resistance and tolerance compared to a human.

Sake is an alcohol and t'is like a poison so in retrospect, I'm supposedly immune to being inebriated.

So what is this discomforting sensation within my chest that's akin to a pricking needle?

Pangs of conscience?

Suggested by a voice within me.

Hah!

A demon having a conscience is a demon one feet away from death.

Argh, how could this be?

I've thought that i would finally lose all these annoying emotions since Emi is no longer by my side...

But life won't be that easy is it?

People comes and goes but feelings remain...the things you learn and experience would always stays within you.

Laylah said that on the eve of our parting.

How come'th I'm only seeing the wisdom of her cryptic words centuries later?

Does meeting and living with Emi also caused a ripple within me in which ripened my inner morality and virtue?

"Maou-san? is something wrong?"

Chizu's voice suddenly awoken me from my reverie.

I told her that I'm alright and she sighed in relief. She was afraid that i might've got bored of her but i shook my head and said that i was just lost in my thoughts.

In any case, how fast sure time flies!

An hour has already passed and Chizu told me if i want to extend my time but i politely shook my head.

I pulled out a couple of bills for the service charge and another for some tip personally for her.

"Maou-san I-I can't accept this mu—"

"Take it."

I interjected while lightly shoving back the five 10,000 Yen bill she's trying to give me back.

"Use it for your father. I know how expensive it is to be confined in a hospital."

"T-Thank you so much!"

She wiped another round of tears as she candidly bowed to me.

I nodded as i put on my jacket.

Chizu was walking towards the receptionist to tell her manager that I'm checking out but i suddenly called out for her.

"Maou-san?"

She asked while tilting her head in a rather innocent way.

Heh, this girl really isn't suited for this kind of work.

"Chizu I think your natural hair is cuter and more suited for you."

I genuinely said as i pointed on an orange hair that is peeking out beneath her wig.

The lass got flustered again and thank me for pointing it out.

I bid my adieu towards my coworkers before checking out.

Chizu walked with me until the entrance and smiled as she watched me leave their establishment.

As i was ten meters away i suddenly heard her voice saying,

"By the way, my real name's Chiho and i hope you visit again Maou-san!"

I looked back and lopsidedly smirked.

"Sure thing! Nice meeting you by the way Chiho-chan!"

* * *

• 『 **Part 01 : The Unconscious Hero** **』** •

* * *

Nya,

How could this be!?

Emi-Nee's condition had gotten worse all of a sudden.

That good looking human-fox called Yomi diagnosed that the backlash of the mass ascension ritual my sister performed yesterday only started to show now since Neesan got a really superb resistance.

He said that every fox that Emi-Nee blessed with are now subconsciously eating away at her mana reserves and if this keeps up, my sister could die due to total mana depletion.

Nyuu...

I wanted to contact Maou-sama but i don't want to leave Neesan's side.

She's been sweating profusely and had been unconscious for a day now.

I wanted to wipe off her face but when i reach my hands towards Neesan, I suddenly felt weird as if I'm burning and my body then emitted a purplish light.

"Wha—What's happening!?"

Yomi-jii stated in a panic.

"Nyuuuh, Maou-sama said it is called Resonance and it is the proof of Emi-Nee and i being sisters."

"...Sisters?"

Yomi-jii then gave me nya long analytic stare and i couldn't help but gulped in anticipation. He then switch his eyes towards Neesan and touched her forehead.

"T-This could work."

He finally said with nya hint of elation in his voice. The golden tailed fox then put his arms onto me and stated,

"Neko-onna! you said that you're the sister of Inari-sama right!?"

I nodded.

"Oh how i rejoice for your existence! Thank the heavens! We could save Emilia-sama with your help."

"Really?"

I said with nya hopeful tone and he nodded.

"I don't know how long it would take but i need you to constantly supply your sister with celestial force until her situation stabilize."

"Okay but what should i do?"

"Just take her hands and concentrate to feel her mana signature."

I instantly did as i was told and felt nya really faint heat within Nessan just like nya small candle fire.

I told Yomi-jii this and he said that i need to focus my mana on that small fire within Emi-Nee and make it bigger using my own power. He also seriously told me to never let that fire be put out even for nya second since that is the representation of Emi-Nee's life force.

Nyaah,

I could feel my eyes getting wet.

No good, I'm remembering that time with my mum.

No...that won't happen again!

I'm not nya powerless kitten that didn't know anything anymore.

I have powers now that could save those i love unlike before.

I made a promise to myself to never leave Emi-Nee's side no matter what it takes.

I feel bad that i couldn't inform Maou-sama about Neesan's condition.

—But I couldn't afford to lose nya family member yet again.

Little did i know that it would take almost nya month until i see that small candle-like fire blaze like nya scorching sun yet again.

* * *

• 『 **Part 02 : The Unconscious Hero** **』** •

* * *

Twenty nights hath easily passed since our new Harvest deity befallen into this comatose state and naught improved lest for her ragged breathing and incessant perspiration.

Emilia-sama along with that neko-onna are currently sleeping peacefully within the confines of the Inari shrine in which belongs to our clan.

Thank the heavens Inari-sama's health condition had begun to stabilize these past few days. T'is probably the result of the vigilance and devotion of that young Nekomata.

Not once hath this feline lass leave her side.

If not for her constantly feeding her older sister mana then surely the worst had already happened and this ever loyal retainer would probably commit seppuku by now.

I burned another incense candle as i recite my prayers hoping that the smoke would reach the heavens and grant my pleas.

"How's Emilia-sama's condition Yomi-jii?"

Shirotsu asked me from the outside.

He and the whole foxen clan behind him hath been bowing to the ground in prayer ever since they've regained their senses and known that our newly patron deity succumb to unconsciousness.

"Way better than half a month ago. I sense that her mana is slowly regaining now. T'is probably thanks to that lass and the whole clans devotion. Deities power come from the faith of their believers and surely you all supplied Emilia-sama with an ample amount."

"Don't cut yourself short Yomi-jii. Your medicinal herbs and ever vigilant watch have greatly help our patrons condition."

I sighed.

"True but i can only heal the physical. Spiritual recovery is an entirely different matter in which greatly takes time to heal. I just hope Emilia-sama would recover from this pretty soon."

Shirotsu nodded in understanding.

"Yomi-jii how long is your estimate until Emilia-sama will regain consciousness?"

I pondered abit thinking about it and replied,

"I'd wager its around three months more or le—"

I suddenly stopped when all of the foxes suddenly threw a commotion.

Sigh, what in the blazes are these young'ones doing? can't they see their making a noise that might disrupt our patrons recovery?

I knitted my brows as i looked at Shirotsu but he too had an awestruck expression while looking past me.

"What's wrong with you lot?"

I asked with slight irritation.

"Y-Y-Yomi-jii! b-back...back!"

"My back? Sure its kind of sore but i do not se—"

"Not your back you old foxen fool! I mean look at your back!"

Huh?

I don't get what their sprouting about but i complied and slowly move my gaze back at—

I froze.

A pair of yellowish green eyes groggily stared back at me as if it was just been opened.

Blessed buddha!

I-Is this really true?

Hath my plea been granted!?

B-But t'was so soon...

"E-Emilia-sama?"

I asked with disbelief in my tone.

She slowly react to my voice and tried to move her body in a sitting position but alas, she couldn't even move her head.

Oh the poor lass!

Within an instant i suddenly found myself at her bedside.

She slowly move her tired-looking eyes at me and i couldn't help hut burst out of tears.

"Uwaaaah _(hic)_ t-t'is a m-miracle _(hic)_ Emilia-chama!"

I knew i was being unsightly but i just couldn't help myself.

The corners of her lips ever so slightly move upwards and for the first time since regaining consciousness, Emilia-sama graced us with her lovely voice softly asking,

"...W-Who are you?"

Huh?

* * *

• 『 **Part 03 : The Unconscious Hero** **』** •

* * *

I feel like I've risen from the dead.

I tried moving my body but it was no use for i couldn't even move in a sitting position.

Heck, even staying awake seems like a painful ordeal.

I just felt really tired for some reason.

A golden-haired bishounen suddenly leaped beside me in a flash and started to cry melodramatically. He tried saying something but sadly it all sounds gibberish to me.

He doesn't seem like a bad person though so i just let him be and just silently observed him.

I must be being delirious for i could've sworn this guy had a golden tail and ears just like Shari.

—His mimi is more pointy though which reminds me of a fox.

I couldn't help but be curious about this fellow so i gathered what's left of my energy and asked,

"W-Who are you?"

"..."

Oh darn.

I seemed to have shocked him to death with my question.

Do i know this guy?

No...

I'm sure I've ever met a funny guy like these before.

Ah, how pathetic of me.

I'm gradually feeling really sleepy with just doing that?

I wonder what happened to me to become so weak like this,

I hope Maou isn't around.

I hate it whenever he sees me being so weak...

He makes me feel...

I lost consciousness.

* * *

• 『 **Part 01 : The Reawakening** **』** •

* * *

It was the beginning of a new Morning.

I let out a yawn as i tried to stretch my stiff muscles.

Ah, it seems like every bone of mine started creaking when i did so.

Goodness, what the heck happened to me? The state of my body made me think as if I've slept for an entire month.

Surely that isn't possible right?

I looked around and suddenly felt guarded all of a sudden.

Where is this place?

I've never seen this gorgeous room before.

"Nyaa...so cold~"

I looked towards the source of the voice and—

"!"

Soften my eyes at the sight of Shari sleeping soundly in her little kitten form beside me.

The cold air gently flowing from the slightly opened windows made my l'il sister curled up more and move closer towards me.

This place doesn't seem dangerous if Shari could sleep comfortably like these.

A sudden noise came from the opposite side of the window and much to my surprise then wonder it suddenly opened.

A head from a really big white fox with scars all over his body came and we both stared at each other wordlessly for a moment.

The animal seemed to have caught onto his senses and to my surprise, started bowing towards me.

"Emilia-sama, I'm glad that you have finally awoken fully this time!"

It...

It talks!

The fox talks with a very deep manly voice!

What's more it knew my name!

How could this be?

My bewilderment must have shown onto my face for the talking fox tilted his head and politely asked,

"Is there anything wrong Emilia-sama?"

 _—!_

All of a sudden, my memories came flooding back onto me.

That's right, i decided to help these foxes and become a local harvest deity...

Dear father in heaven's, your daughter had apparently just became a local deity in some otherworldly place.

I can't help but exhale in disbelief.

Even now it still haven't sunk in on me.

Who would've known?

I was originally planning to apply to some well known Japanese telecommunications company but this totally deviates my plans and short term goals.

That goal of mine had been put on hold temporarily and for now i just have to experience the feel of being a patron deity and decide later whether i could juggle in between having an office job and working as a Goddess of Harvest.

I once again look back at the huge scarred fox in front of me and tried to remember his name.

"Y-You're...Shirotsu right?"

The manly fox then showed his fangs as if he's smiling then replied,

"I'm glad you have remembered me Emilia-sama. Indeed it is i, Shirotsu the former leader of the minami faction."

I nodded but then something is conflicting with my memories.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I somehow remembered you being only this small..."

I asked while gesturing half my height.

I then added while looking up to him,

"And now you're like...as big as an elephant! How did that happen?"

Shirotsu made some chuckling barks and stated,

"It's not only i whom have received your blessings Emilia-sama,"

He then turned around and shout out.

"The goddess have been awoken, all of you show yourselves and bow down to our gracious patron!"

All of a sudden the backyard was filled with dozens of white foxes with the size of a lion. They all prostrated towards me and simultaneously howled.

 **"** Good Morning Emilia-sama. I'm finally glad that you're awake now!"

A cheerful boyish black fox around the size of a mountain bear said in greeting.

 **"** Good Morning Inari Emilia-sama. Thank heavens you have recovered."

A refined cool voice of a girl whose the former's twin followed the initial greeting.

"Good morning Inari Emilia-sama! We of the foxen clan is eternally grateful for this blessings you have given to us."

The rest followed the black twins with unified greetings of their own and i silently nodded.

Ah, this brings back memories...

Back in Ente Isla, the king had given my team a send off celebration with the populace lining up at the town square to bid us off.

This kind of reminds me of that time for some reason.

"Good morning to you all as well."

I curtly said as i surveyed everyone outside the window while sitting straight from the futon i was resting on.

The foxes really grew significantly compared to the last time I've seen them.

Their eyes sparkle in delight, reflecting a profound wisdom i didn't see on our initial meeting back at Vaisravana's estate.

How shocking!

Am i really the one who made them evolve to their next tier?

All i remember is giving a speech and passing out.

Come to think of it, Maou when he's teaching me those bloody kanji's had mentioned something about the words of this world are not just a combination of letters and signs…

They have life and spirit within them.

Something about 'Essence of Words' of some sort.

I see!

I remember saying something on my speech about blessing them.

So their power increase is the result of that huh?

I see…so that's why they they look so shocked back then.

That also explains why I used up so much of my holy energy and feel sluggish at the moment.

"Speaking of which, where is that one?"

"That one?"

Shirotsu asked and i added,

"You know that small old fox that I've met before...The one who loves to commit seppuku even on trivial matters."

His eyes then brightened as if he realized whom i was talking about and said,

"Oh you mean Yomi-sama? Why he's been here all along you know Emilia-sama."

I widened my eyes and tried to find him from the crowd of foxes outside.

Shirotsu smirked and said,

"Look behind you Emilia-sama."

I tilted my head and did look at my back and—

Felt a cold chill on my nape as i gaze on that...

I gulped.

T-That, ghost like entity sitting eerily at the dark corner of the room.

Dark smog is coming out of its mouth and storm clouds looms over its head.

My eyes must be playing tricks onto me but i could've sworn this guy also has a transparent body and gloom aura within him.

Is Shirotsu playing tricks on me?

How can that ghost be Yomi?

Shirotsu must have seen the skepticism in my eyes for he said,

"Yomi-jii is originally a nine tailed fox. It's the apex of the foxen evolution but due to your blessings Emilia-sama, that old coot had reached transcendent state and gained human form."

I-Is that so...

Racial evolution is absurd.

Did Maou experience the same thing in the past?

I remember him saying that he was just a lowly goblin on his childhood.

Anyway rather than evolving, it's probably better to say that they could become an entirely different being.

So that's why he looked like a person now but,

"Why is he totally depressed like that?"

I asked while looking concernedly at the hollowed eyes of Yomi.

He's acting as if he totally lost his entire reason for existence but Shirotsu just snorted and said,

"He's just being melodramatic since Emilia-sama had forgotten about him."

I leaned my head sideways and the scarred fox elaborated.

"Inari-sama I don't know if you remember it but three days ago, you half consciously woken up and asked who Yomi-jii is. He's been depressed ever since and nothing we ever say can wake him from this gloom he's been now."

Did i?

I don't really remember it and speaking of which, how long was i unconscious anyway?

I asked Shirotsu and his answer almost made me passed out yet again.

...A m-month!?

Seriously? All this time i thought it was just a day or two...

Surprisingly, the first thing I've thought is how worried Maou might be but i retracted that thought for surely that prick of a demon lord must be celebrating nonstop instead.

He also told me how Shari and Yomi never tried to leave my side even once.

I feel grateful for these two..

In fact I'm grateful for every foxes here that prayed for my well-being.

I could feel their emotions surging inside myself.

I've only met them recently yet they showed me this much devotion and kindness.

I feel blessed that i met these beings.

I pat the head of Shari and whispered a soft thank you on her ears.

The dark foxen female twin named Raika then carefully helped me stood up and i walked towards the ghost-like entity on the corner.

"Yomi?"

I called before sitting beside him and tapping the back of his shoulders.

"Hello can you hear me?"

"..."

"Yomi I'm awake now."

"..."

"Are you mad that I've forgotten about you?"

"..."

"Sigh he can't hear me at all, what should we do?"

Yomi didn't react to me at all and i exhaled in confusion.

Shirotsu on the other hand was just holding his snickers and jokingly commented,

"Chichichi, no good. Emilia-sama the old coot is too far gone beyond salvation."

I looked pointedly at the large fox to reprimand him but then thought,

Drastic times calls for drastic measures i guess?

I then grabbed Yomi's head, twisted it to face me and—

"Ow! What rudeness Layl—"

Yomi said automatically after i delivered a chop on his forehead.

"E-E-E-Em-Emilia-sama!?"

He said in a stutter as his translucency lessened and the gloomy air within him generally dispersed.

"Finally back to the living world Yomi?"

I asked before ruefully smiling and the hybrid fox-human that has a ghost-like expression just a second ago totally transformed into a blooming ikemen that has a face that could be the next poster boy of some Japanese fashion magazine.

All i could way is wow.

He sure changes mood faster than a woman on her pregnancy.

"C-Can you remember me now oh Emilia-sama?"

Yomi asked with eyes sparking with expectations and...

Am i hallucinating or are those blossoming roses behind him real?

"Yeah how could i forget? you're the first kitsune I've met after all."

I lightly said while playfully giving him a soft punch on his shoulders.

"You totally shocked me though. Last time we meet, you were just a small prune and well...now you're a human! and a gorgeous one to boot."

All of a sudden the ikemen in front of me burst into tears and said,

"T'is _(hic)_ because of your _(hic)_ benevolence Emilia-sama. I'm really glad that you hath awoken finally _(hic)_ you don't know how worried i was these past weeks."

My eyes softened and pat him on the head.

"Thank you for taking care of me Yomi. I'm forever in your debt."

He cried harder after i said that.

Well I guess i better get used to his overdramaticness.

I kind of like his honesty though.

I wish Maou could be this honest someday.

"..."

Hah, that'll be the Armageddon.

Though I wonder what's that prick doing now?

* * *

• 『 **Part 05 : Maou on his own (Day 26 )** **』** •

* * *

I am one with the wind.

The wind is me and it soothes my glacial heart as i ride towards the harbor to watch the first sunrise of the day from the Tokyo Bay.

I stopped and parked Dullahan at the edge of the wooden catwalk then gazed upon the grayish horizon that's are spreading right above me.

How dreary...

I looked at my watch and it says 4:26 am.

I still have thirty minutes before sunrise so i sat at the edge as i relaxed my senses to feel and smell the cold ocean breeze.

Its been almost a month since Emi vanished and quite frankly i am totally surprised at what I'm feeling.

I thought for sure that i would rejoice and celebrate her disappearance.

—Well i did so at least at the beginning.

I partied almost everyday,

I stopped being frugal and bought anything that i desired,

I eat every delicacies that spurs my interest.

I even spent quite a few times raising havoc on some humans that annoyed me.

But i got tired of it all after the twentieth day.

I don't know what had gotten into me.

It feels like I've lost all the motivation that i initially have.

Last time I've felt like this is the aftermath after i unified all the demon races.

After the emotional high had all been diminished, all that was left is this deep empty feeling that permeates my soul and numb my inner sense.

Back then, I've tried to fill these gaping emotions by waging war with Ente Isla.

If its empty then all i need to do is fill it with something right?

I've thought for sure that acquiring more lands and power would fill this emptiness within me but look how did that turned out?

I also realized that I'm practically doing the same right now.

I'm trying to fill these growing apathy with superficial things just like before.

Back when Emi is around, i had alot of responsibilities that i have to tackle on.

Our food.

Her Tuition.

The monthly bills.

Apartment rent.

Daily Necessities.

Social Standings.

Financial Savings.

That's just some of the few things that i constantly hath worry about back when she and i were living together.

Back then I thought for sure that my life would be perfect if all of these were gone.

—Now it's all gone.

With Emi's disappearance, i now hath a surplus of money that i could freely spend.

All i need now is to worry about myself.

No bindings,

No tribulations,

Absolute Freedom.

So why is my life still far from perfect?

In fact, i felt that my life now is even worse than before.

Surely i now hath all the time and money in the world...

But why is it becoming so mundane and uninteresting?

It feels like I'm just a rusted cogwheel that's doing the notions just for the hell of it and nothing else.

Perchance its even pointless to work now.

Why bother?

I could easily hypnotize someone to get their cash.

I sighed.

"T'is pathetic of me. didn't i decide to conquer these lands?"

I rhetorically said while drinking a can of max coffee.

But even that ambition seems to be gradually losing its marvel as i become desensitized in everything.

Absence severs yet it can also makes the heart fonder.

Kisaki told me that a month ago.

If it severs then i just have to mend it anew right?

I hate feeling like this so i decided on a remedy.

Emi was the primary cause of all of this confusing emotions within me so in circumspect, fixing this is relatively easy.

—I hath decided to replace Emi.

"Sorry did you wait too long?"

Said by a feminine voice behind me.

I turned around and showed her my most genuine faux smile.

"No i also just came in. I'm sorry if i made you woke up so early Chiho-chan."

Chiho Sasaki.

I've met her a couple of weeks back while she's on her work as a cabaret lady and we became somewhat close on the span of those few weeks.

I decided to visit her on a regular basis out of pity initially since i was the one responsible for her father being comatose. However over the course of our 'service time' I've gradually got intrigued by this lass as i get to know her better.

Chiho still didn't know that I'm from Ente Isla nor a demon lord but apart from those secrets, she knew almost everything that happened lately in my life since i constantly whine at her my problems while she's on duty.

Initially I've thought of her as an overly emotional girl but she can also be mature at times.

Perchance her father's accident hath forcefully awoken the maturity within her.

Overall she's kind of the polar opposite of Emi.

To my utmost surprise, she confessed to me yesterday and i had no choice but tell her to give me a day to think about my reply.

Quite frankly i can only think of her as a friend.

But this thing called 'love' can be learned is it so?

Perchance this girl is the answer that could fill these deep gnawing emptiness within me.

While thinking so i decided to accept her feelings and we started this thing called 'dating' instantly.

I was thinking that Chiho would be the perfect replacement for Emi.

—Little did i know, this reckless decision of mine would be the exact opposite and would be the precursor of me getting into even more complications.

Well, hindsight is 20/20.

* * *

• 『 **Interlude : ?** **』** •

* * *

I gazed across the barren bluish wasteland in front of me.

"It is done my liege."

Said by one of my subordinates in which i forgot the name.

No matter,

They're all sacrificial pawns anyway.

"How's the situation faring?"

I asked with a bored tone.

"It is as you predicted, we will surely gain it all pretty soon."

He reported with a stiff voice.

"Erect the new Anti-Gate barrier I've invented once you fulfilled all of your task. We cannot afford to let that rat run freely anymore. The situation is slowly getting out of hand due to her meddling. Its not our usual method but we must take action before any possible complications takes root."

"As you command my liege."

He said rather stiffly.

I sighed in frustration.

"That twit keeps introducing ideas and technologies in Ente Isla from that damnable world that the 11'th govern. The Tree is getting harder to sedate and it won't be long before we lose control of it if this keeps up."

I cursed but then noticed a single sweat from his face.

I fully turned my head towards him and stated,

"What's wrong?"

He then gulped and showed me a conflicted face.

Hm, what's he's about to say is probably something i wouldn't like.

—Interesting.

"State it now or I'll chip your wings."

All the colors of his face disappeared and he said in a stutter,

"I-Iv'e also received a report that L-Lucifer-sama wanted to return."

My eyebrows twitch upon hearing that blasphemous name.

"Did he now? And pray do tell from where did you heard this?"

"F-From a high ranking Archbishop named Olba Meyer."

"...A human?"

He nodded and i exhaled in irritation.

"Troublesome lot...hmm, those loyal Seraphim fanatics of that wayward prodigal son of mine are still on Cyrosleep right?"

"Yes, they we're sentenced to cold sleep for another five hundred thousand years."

I curtly smirked.

"Defrost them all and send them to this Olba Meyer."

My subordinate looked at me as if i was joking and i stated,

"...Do i need to repeat myself?"

He instantly shook his head.

"Good."

"May i ask why you order such a thing my liege? Unleashing that many Seraphim class to that world may destroy the equilibrium and the 11'th might take action."

I gave a brief laugh and stated,

"I know, so what's your point?"

"...A-Are you planning to wage war with the 11'th?"

I made a lovingly smile.

"Who knows?...in any case, I simply want to show my love to that boy."

"R-Really?"

I nodded as i showed the naïve fool my most devious smile.

"Of course, i love ruffling that boy's feathers...until it breaks above all. Now do you want me to ruffle yours too?"

He paled.

I then shrugged.

"Well enough of this pointless chatter. Summon all the archangels and tell them this;"

I then paused as i gazed towards the cross-shaped islands on the planet hovering above.

"I the supreme god and ruler of all as of this moment will initiate my special heavenly mandate,"

I raised a hand towards the continental cross,

"—I now invoke Apocrypha Directive."

* * *

• 『 **Part 01 : The angel and the fox** **』** •

* * *

It's been three days since i woken up but they still refuse to let me leave until I've totally recovered my health and mana.

I hate being confined with nothing else to do so i ordered Yomi to give me an overview of the responsibilities of being a harvest deity.

Since I've said it as an order, he had no choice but to comply even though he's totally reluctant.

I'm still not used in ordering someone around but if i didn't do this then this overly dramatic fellow wouldn't even let me do anything.

Anyhow my job description goes like this;

Harvest Deities are the gods governing the fertility and agriculture. It seems there's actually three Inari Ōkami but i am the one in which governs the whole mountain region and its surrounding area.

Meaning i hold the rights over all land developments especially the mountain region in which where we are now.

Surprisingly this mountain is erected in the borderline between the spiritual and material realm hence normal humans cannot see nor enter this sacred mountain and its protected by a special barrier.

I need to oversee the fertility and bounty of the lands i govern by all means.

That is the main mandate the heavens bestowed upon an Inari Ōkami.

However it seems that's not all my job entitled.

I am also responsible in solving serious disputes and conflict from those spiritual beings living under my jurisdiction.

When i ask if it also includes the humans, Yomi vehemently said that gods doesn't meddle with the affairs of beings born on the physical realm.

Gods can act if they were requested or ask a favor by those humans who are a believer of them but a deity usually cannot mitigate without consent of the other party.

It seems that's the iron law.

In lieu of this rule, most Deities mostly spend their time at their estate and just do their own business without meddling with others.

When i ask about Vaisravana, Yomi said that she is an oddball out of all the gods and since she is one of the 'Four Heavenly Kings' then the heavens is being totally lenient on her.

Personally I think they just fear her.

Anyway, it seems unlikely that i would see another god anytime soon.

"I want to explore the mountain."

I said with conviction.

If I'm gonna be confined here then i might as well do something productive.

"B-But Emilia-sama your health —"

"—Is mostly back now and I need an exercise. Surely you understand this Yomi. I'm just going to take a leisure stroll around. You could even follow me around if you want."

I interjected and finished his response.

The foxen hybrid looked straight at me for a moment before exhaling in exasperation.

"Goodness your obstinacy is on par with the former Inari...perhaps even more."

I tilted my head on that offhand comment of his.

"Hey Yomi, can you tell me about your former master?"

I've always been curious about this predecessor of mine. Perhaps he could shed a light on the real identity of this former Inari.

The hybrid's eyes glisten in glee upon hearing my request.

Heh, it seems he really does adore her.

"Well in a nutshell she's an obstinate whimsical pain in the ass slovenly drunkard with zero skills at housework and cooking that hath an addiction of making mischief whenever she goes."

Silence.

...Okaay maybe I'm wrong after all and he has a grudge on her.

But then Yomi's eyes softens and his lips curved into a smile.

"I met her four hundred years ago. Back then i was still a Dāibake-kitsune and is considered a natural disaster. I caused havoc everywhere i go and everyone feared me. But then Inari-sama just appeared one day and talked to me as if I'm a harmless entity..."

* * *

• 『 **Part 02 : The angel and the fox** **』** •

* * *

Hate.

Endless bounds of hatred flows within my veins as i lay waste at another settlement.

How fragile this world is...

Scream!

Holler!

Curse your petty existence for being borne in this world of woe.

With me being as huge as a hill, i hath to look down to see the piles of carcass that just a second ago where screaming in absolute agony.

Death meant naught to me.

It nether begets joy nor hubris.

Hence why do i kill?

Why do i sow ruination?

Well its simple...

Doth living beings ask why they breathe air?

T'is my nature, my raison d'être.

Such a simple reasoning's enough for a being such as thyself whom is an embodiment of death.

"Is the act of killing really that interesting?" .

A foreign voice permeates my foxen ears and I without realizing it, let a woman with silvery hair sit leisurely yonder above my head.

I tried to shake the pest off but the tick just interlock herself between my furs with the intent of never letting go.

Grr, what an impudent flea this is! Nary have'th dare commit such atrocity on this olden fox since time immemorial.

 _Shake Shake._

To stick hitherto amongst my majestic fur is a debacle i cannot pardon.

"Hey stop shaking me off! I'm starting to feel nauseous now!"

 _Shake Twist Shake._

"If you don't stop that then i might just puke on your head you know?"

 _Shak_ —stop.

"Whew thank goodness. You have such a beautiful soft white fur, now we both don't want to see those being stained and puked on now do we?"

The female flea casually said as she wiped her temples.

To my utter surprise, she then slide down in between my eyes and walked leisurely up at the edge of my nose then faced me with a smile.

She twisted her knees down and asked,

"You can understand me right Kitsune-san?"

Hmm,

What a peculiar flea this is...

I feel neither hate nor caution from this one.

Haply i even sense genuine joy from her!

How...amusing.

"Speak o' little one, pray do tell what are you?"

Her eyes widened and squeal in glee.

"Ara, it talks! This world sure is interesting~ T'is the first time I've met a talking fox."

I knitted my brows on her unusual reaction.

"You have not seen a talking animal before?"

She shook her head and replied,

"Nay, T'is only my third time in this world and the place i warped before is called...uh, Ohmerickha? Sorry i forgot the name but that place is also fun...full of Indians and cowboys that is."

"I've never heard of the place...perchance its beyond the great blue?"

She shrugged.

The flea then looked around in a grandiose gesture and commented,

"Kitsune-san won't you be my escort? I wanna tour this land...speaking of which where are we anyway? I know this country is called Yamato but all I'm seeing in the vicinity are weird creatures."

"T'is the boundary between material and spiritual realm. And surely you jest, you want me a natural disaster to be your companion?"

She looked at me weirdly and asked,

"Why not?"

"Were different."

I retorted.

She just looked at me as if I'm saying something silly and stated in a regal manner,

"Ara, how can we be different? You bleed and i bleed. Do we both have a beating heart? See the same sky and breathe the same air? Kitsune-san, Differences only exist to those who thinks they are different. Diversities only exist externally...internally we are all fundamentally just the same."

Silence.

W-What a radical way of thinking...

She then added,

"Plus travelings more fun when you have someone around to share your experiences is it not?"

I sighed and proclaimed my decision.

"I refuse."

She pouted.

"I refuse your refusal."

I gave her my most menacing glare but it seems of no effect to her.

We then spend an hour in a petty squabble but in the end this obstinate flea won due to her sheer stubbornness.

"Well then nice meeting you partner!"

She said with all smiles.

I just grumbled and asked,

"If we're partners then i should know your name."

"Ara, you're right! hmm, how about you just call me your lovely guardian angel?"

She then made a funny cutesy pose.

I snorted and said,

"You act more like the devil and you're not lovely at all."

I thought she would be offended but she just lopsidedly smirked and whispered,

"What a troublesome partner i got. Why can't you be more honest with yourself?"

Tch, I should be the one saying that.

"Well then to commemorate our partnership how about i cook something for you?"

She suggested while already starting to look for cooking utensils from the houses I've destroyed.

I sighed.

"...You wouldn't take no for an answer will you?"

Her smirk then grew into a full blown smile.

"Hehe, you're starting to know me better partner~"

I just snorted as i sat down on the ground and wordlessly watch her shamelessly rummage to the things inside a broken hut.

She came out with some huge pot and a katana but then walked towards the human carcasses and kneel.

She closed her eyes and made a gesture of clapping her hands in prayer.

Silence.

"...Do you believe in god?"

I asked in a curious tone.

She curtly opened one of her eyelids and sagely responded,

"Will you stop honoring the departed if god ceased to exist? I think it matters not whether god truly exist or not for compassion will still remain even if god perish."

Silence.

"Well In any case, the god i knew back at home didn't deserved to be worshiped."

I smirked.

"So who do you pray to then little one?"

She shrugged.

"Don't know...I just do it because there's just something romantic in the act of praying that captivates me. It doesn't really matter to me whether there's a true god or not out there that's listening to my prayers."

I raised one of my eyebrows.

"You haven't seen a god before?"

She suddenly stopped praying and in a matter of seconds swiftly leaped in front of me with a look full of delight.

"Have you? Are there really living gods around here?"

The flea asked with suppressed glee.

Doth she want to meet a god that much?

"Why of course!" I bragged but then scowled. "Though in the days of old there's only four of them but these days every thing has a patron deity now. It's ridiculous i tell you."

"So anyone could be a god?"

I shrugged and stated,

"Not really for you need followers to become a god."

I looked at her and felt a cold foreboding sensation.

She's been silent for awhile now with a really serious visage.

I was about to ask her what's wrong when the flea suddenly proclaimed,

"I've decided, i want to be a god."

Silence.

"Ara Kitsune-san why are you looking at me as if I've lost my mind? I'm serious here you know!"

She stated with a pout.

I'm totally at a loss for words...

I've seen many whom wanted to become a god but nary hath said it with much conviction like this silver haired woman.

I looked at her pointedly.

"Little one...you truly serious on this endeavor?"

She happily nodded while putting her hands on her waist.

"Unn!"

"And pray do tell what sort of god do you wish to be?"

She looked innocently at me.

"No idea~"

Silence.

Ahh great spirits how i wish you give me hands so i can face-palm thyself.

"Oh i know! How 'bout a harvest deity? Back in Ohmerikha I've studied alot of their agricultural methods like rotational crops so that i could incorporate it back in my hometown Ente Isla. I may not look like it but I'm knowledgeable in nurturing the land~"

She explained in a rather proud manner whist puffing her chest.

H-Harvest Deity?

Is...

Is fate somehow shedding me her providence? T'is too much of a coincidence. We of the foxen clans are familiars of Inari Ōkami. But my household hadn't serve a patron for a long time now.

That's why i embark on a journey...

—To find someone that could be my clans patron god.

I looked at her with skepticism and inquired,

"Do you know what i am little one?"

"Unn, you're a fox...a mutated giant one but a fox nonetheless...speaking of which why are you albino? Do you lack nutrients? You better eat properly you know."

I ignored her latter nonsensical spiel and asked,

"You didn't know anything about me before we met no?"

She shook her head.

"What's wrong Kitsune-san? you've been acting weird all of a sudden."

She...didn't seem to be aware of my origins. I'm proficient at sensing lies and this lass hadn't said one since we met.

I explained to her my journey's purpose and my need for someone to become my clans patron deity. She listened intently at my story then said,

"Hehe, Seems like fate really want us to meet is it not Kitsune-san? Isn't her providence lovely?"

I mockingly barked.

"Hah! Providence? T'is more like a folly of fate."

"Well does it matter? You got your patron, i got my followers! Everyone's happy in the end. Although i want to tour Yamato first before visiting your clan and be your Inari Ōkami...is that acceptable?"

I inclined my head in acceptance.

"Well to commemorate our partnership and me being your lovely harvest deity, i will now hereby make us a feast!"

She energetically stated before making a campfire and putting the pot on top to boil some water.

"Well watch the pot for me will you? I'll forage now for something to eat."

I just grunted as she hummingly skip a beat towards the nearby woods.

She came back an hour later carrying apples, live fishes and...

I then looked pointedly at that long slithering reptile on her right hand.

"I got apples and these!"

She proudly proclaimed whist showing me a bag full of fishes and—

I cringed and skeptically asked,

"Don't tell me you're going to eat that snake too?"

She tilted her head innocently and asked,

"Why not, the more the better right? Plus someone told me before that not every snake is poisonous."

Ahh, if I'm a human then i would've face-palmed thyself now.

True not every snake is poisoned but the one in your had clearly is and in fact one of the most poisonous ones around!

O' great spirits pardon me for I've made an err in choosing this lunitic as my clans deity.

Due to me being totally dumbstruck, i totally missed my chance of preventing her from putting the snake on the pot,

— **Raw.**

I watch as the poor thing got slowly boiled alive.

Blessed be thy poor soul, such injustice would reap its karma soon.

After it stopped moving, a yellowish fluid came out of its body and she excitedly exclaimed,

"Oh look kitsune-san! aren't we lucky that the snake i got is full of sauce inside?"

N..

No,

Perchance is this woman truly delusional?

Sauce? What tomfoolery is she saying?

Clearly that is venom!

"Do you like apples?"

She then asked me as she starts to cut the apples with the katana.

Of course being an airhead that she is, the flea is cutting it in a gesture of sword strike,

"Haah! I'm a samurai-degozaru~"

—Whist without peeling off its reddish external skin.

I couldn't stay silent anymore so i asked,

"...Are you really cooking or making a poison?"

"How rude! And I'm doing this for you."

My new deity retorted as she without any hesitation dropped onto the pot the unevenly slashed apples along with all the fishes...squirming and without peeling off its poisonous parts nor scales.

I haplessly watched as the light from the eyes of those fishes dimmed and their bodies slowly stopped moving.

They say cruelty is most potent on the hands of those belonging to the pure and ignorant.

Oh how i truly believed such words now!

"Now for the coup de' grace ingredient~"

Says she as the airhead plucked some nearby minted leaves and tear it off on small pieces on the pot.

She then washed the katana and dip it on the pot to stir her poison enriched concoction.

"Lah Lah li lay lalah lulalulalooh~ merrily merrily lay lalah, life is but a dream~"

Watching her singing a tune while cooking, a single thought occurred to me.

I can't let this woman cook again in the foreseeable future.

It seems anything she cooks would turn into poison.

And who knows what sort of deadly food she would make next time.

After the sun hath passed its peak and slightly leaned starboard, an odd foul odor coming from the pot started to permeate the air within the vicinity.

I could see all the birds flying away from the nearby trees.

Smart fellows...so unlike these hapless critters on the ground that died instantly.

"Finished ~"

She proudly exclaimed and looked at me.

I felt a cold chill on my spine as i gazed upon the simmering soup made of venomous snake, apple chunks and unscaled fishes.

"I really can live without eating so you can have all of these Kitsune-san."

She said in a sweet voice.

—Though it sounds to me like a death sentence.

I may have high tolerance against poison but willingly eating it is an entirely different affair.

"Nay over my dead rotting carcass. i would never eat that poisonous gruel."

She smirked in mock.

"Ara, the great fox, the natural disaster and the embodiment of death is afraid of eating something?"

I wouldn't be bested to eat that mockery of a food.

But what i hate the most is being belittled and looked down upon.

"Grr Fine! I'll eat it but under one condition..."

Several moments later a woman and a giant fox was seen loitering around a riverside with their stomachs making some loud foul noises as if they've eaten something rotten.

"Y-You just hath to make a dare to see who could eat the most did you? Well look at what that brought us."

I whined as i sat with my back on the ground while staring at the azure skies above us.

I could hear her panting beside me.

Seems like we're both immune to poison but nonetheless eating some absolutely leaves a wretched aftertaste.

She's been drinking water for the past couple of minutes to dilute the burning taste in her tongue.

The little one's been silent ever since but all of a sudden i could hear her giggling and i doubtfully asked,

"Doth the poison finally reach your mind?"

"Nay, i was just thinking how fun this is..."

My confusion is probably prevalent on my face so she elaborated.

"You know, lying on the ground freely without care, eating things I've never tried before, talking to a large cynical fox like these...ah this is my idea of fun!"

I barked a snort.

"Your idea of fun sounds really idiotic to me."

I was already thinking of few witty comebacks but her reaction took me by surprise.

She turned her head onto me and gave me this kind of melancholic look.

"Kitsune-san its the simple things in life which matters the most. If you can't find joy on these little wonders then surely even no matter how big the world is, you won't find happiness in it."

Silence.

"Hehe, if i ever have my own children in the future then i want them to surely experience this feeling."

I couldn't help but to make a jab at her comment.

"So you want to poison your child?"

Aye!

I am not called Yomi the wisecrack for nothing.

"Ha-ha very funny, just wait when dinner time arrives later then we'll see who gets the last laugh."

She teasingly countered.

Tch, i can't believe i got bested by an airhead,

But it seems a wisecrack will always attract a wisecrack.

"Tell me one thing though. You purposely put that venomous snake and didn't pull out those poisonous parts of those fishes to test me now did you?"

I said so as i looked at her critically.

Her smirk turned mischievous as she responded,

"Ara, what makes you think so?"

I curtly laughed.

"Surely you can't be that stupid...Plus your acting is abysmal."

She pouted.

"Hey its not that bad...i think. Anyway sorry but yeah i need my partner to be strong for I'm being pursued by some powerful individuals."

That woken up my battle instinct.

"Hoh? and how strong are these individuals?"

She showed me a beguiling smile and cryptically stated,

"Its like fighting with the heavens itself."

I made a feral grin as i laughed hard for the first time since the days of yore.

I can feel my blood surging in elation.

Ah, i felt alive yet again!

Colors hath returned on my monotone world.

Perhaps serving this woman as my Inari Ōkami is not a bad thing after all.

I looked at this petite silver haired woman and began to bow in front of her.

"How amusing. You surely pique my interest oh' little one. I Yomi of the nine-tails doth pledge thy fealty in temporal servitude until thou severs our pact. My fangs is yours to command as my new master and keeper."

Silence.

Unexpectedly, she neither complies nor admonish my pledge but instead delivered a chop on my head.

Ho! For such a small body, she sure can deal powerful blows.

"Stop that, who says i want to be your master? Didn't i specifically said that we're partners? I like you better when your spewing out sarcastic retorts so stop acting all formal with me."

It is the first time I've truly seen her mad so i stood up and said,

"Partners it is then. So where do you want to go first?"

She stood up then shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know...go where the wind blows?"

Silence.

"Anywhere is fine as long as its fun and amusing!"

She proclaimed enthusiastically as she rides on top of my head as i began to walk towards no particular direction.

Her..

Her whims in leagues with the gods!

I give up, t'is the first time I've met such a being.

Nevertheless my senses foretells me that i would spend quite a long time with this new companion and goddess of mine.

"By the way, what's your name anyway little one?"

I asked as the winds blows her silver hair freely on top of my head.

She smiled and said,

"Laylah, lovely name is it not?"

* * *

• 『 **Part 01 : Returning Home** **』** •

* * *

I couldn't help but to ran away after what I've heard.

Laylah.

That one single name illicit a surge of different conflicting emotions deep within me.

I had my assumptions on who really is this previous Inari but knowing that my guess is true makes me neither happy nor satisfied.

In fact an emotion entirely foreign to me is currently wrecking havoc in my heart.

—Jealousy.

I know what I'm feeling is unreasonable.

I know that its unfair for Yomi,

I know that it is ugly,

But knowing that someone else knows my mother better and spent longer time with her than me her own daughter truly makes me mad...and jealous at the same time.

How come she had all the time to leisurely tour this world yet doesn't even spare a second to see her own child?

How come I'm learning about her from strangers than her own mouth?

How come she won't visit me back in Ente Isla?

How come...she leave me alone.

I wiped a solitary tear from my eye as i flew swiftly in the air.

I have alot of questions but I'm just as afraid to know the answers.

I'm sure she had a reason for her actions.

And I'm sure those reasons are truly justifiable and just as equally important.

But..

But is it really important enough that she had to neglect her own flesh and blood?

Is it really important that she didn't show herself even once even when her own husband died? Her own home burned and her own daughter orphaned!?

Is her reasons really noble that not even once she make me feel as if I'm loved by my own mother?

Screw all the reasons!

I don't think any mother would be just as heartless.

"Tch, i hate feeling like this..."

I whispered as i slow down my flight.

I tend to lose focus whenever my mind is being engulf by hatred.

I could see our apartment at a distance and i couldn't help but to feel another new emotion.

—Relief.

How surprising.

When did i start to see that tiny room as my new home?

I never would have guessed that cramp space with poor ventilation and no air condition would give me this much joy and relief.

Is this homesickness?

"Impossible."

I said while trying to fool myself.

How can that be? That room is also the home of my arch nemesis after all.

Home of the Hero and the Demon Lord...

I still cannot fathom how did that even became remotely possible.

But it really did happen.

A miracle occurred in the most mundane way.

I landed on our lawn and i couldn't help but to feel nostalgia when i gaze upon this run down apartment complex named Villa Rosa.

No,

Calling it a miracle is abit unfair.

Miracle means it happened in an instant and were done without any sacrifices.

That room on the second floor didn't instantly turn into our home in just one day.

We invest in it daily with diligence and hard-work.

Any place can be a house, but building a home takes time and people in which cares for the place.

It is nurtured with love.

Fortified with sadness.

Decorated with joy and laughter.

And maintained with conversations.

That is how you build a home.

I slowly walked towards the stairs leading to our home.

Along the way, i could see a dent on the railings and i couldn't help but to chuckle.

I almost always trip on these staircase back at the beginning especially whenever I'm wearing my heels.

But one night i had this nasty fall and seriously hurt my ankle.

Maou heard my fall and got out to put me on his back despite my vehemence.

That was embarrassing...until he also tripped on that same railing.

So we both ended up with a nasty ankle.

But at least we get a laugh out of it.

Seriously that guy can be really funny at times.

I reached the front of our door and grab hold of it.

I wonder if Maou is inside?

Well that's easy to know i guess since he have a habit of leaving the door unlocked whenever he's inside.

I twist the knob softly and...

—It's unlocked.

So he's inside huh?

I tried to open the door but then halted.

I had a sudden idea.

I wanted to surprise him and caught him off guard.

The prick is probably thinking that i finally decided to leave him alone.

Hah!

I'll never leave him alone, who knows what sort of atrocities he would do when I'm not around.

Plus even if he doesn't say it i knew that he had gotten used to me being in his life.

I wonder what face he would make when he sees me again!

I smirked.

I slowly crept my toes as i carefully opened the door without noise.

Oh Maou would sure be surprise!

Much to my shock, i was the one getting end up being totally surprised for when the moment i walked inside, I find Maou on the floor...

—Kissing a girl I've never seen before.

* * *

• 『 **Part 02 : Returning Home** **』** •

* * *

Chiho and i have been dating for almost a week now.

We've been into amusement parks and dating places that my coworkers had told me.

But yesterday Chiho asked me if she can visit my apartment.

I was about to instantly agree but then something within myself had forbade me into bringing her home at that time.

Hence i told her to wait another day.

Thank Ifrit for my oversight since even after a month hath passed, i still haven't thrown away Emi's belongings.

In fact, i didn't even touch it up until now.

Chiho knows about Emi.

But I've never told her about Emi living with me on the same apartment.

I just put her things to the cabinet for now and decided to clean the room as well.

It isn't that much messy anyway since i rarely came home recently ever since Emi vanished.

The day instantly passed and I've brought Chiho over to the apartment.

I told her about my abode initially so she isn't that much surprise when she sees the state of Villa Rosa.

Chiho brought over some groceries to cook and i just let her be on the kitchen whist i sat at a corner to watch her.

She looks more proficient at cooking than Emi.

She cut the vegetables with much precision akin to a chef and handles the utensils with grace.

Surprisingly instead being awestruck by her skills, I felt more drawn to the apron she's wearing.

That apron belongs to Emi.

It was my first gift to her.

Since that hero always makes a mess whenever she's cooking something, i brought her that apron to stop her whining that her clothes always ends up being dirty whenever she cooks.

Chiho cooks with grace so she rarely makes a mess.

But how come i find that messy look of Emi more endearing?

Something must be wrong with me.

Chiho and i started to eat her delectable food in silence.

I have no time to start a conversation with her since it taste too good.

T-The silence is kind of awkward though.

I'm used with loud banter for i always nitpick on the cooking of Emi.

"T-This sure is delicious Chiho-chan!"

I desperately tried to start a conversation.

She smiled and replied,

"I'm glad you like it Maou-san."

"..."

Silence.

"W-Would you like some more tea?"

"S-Sure Chiho-chan!"

Silence.

That's all the conversation we had while eating.

We ended up watching some show on the television afterwards.

Chiho chose a teenage romance flick filled with love scenes and melodrama.

I looked at Chiho and see her totally engrossed on the show.

I looked back at the movie and narrowed my eyes.

Is it really that interesting?

The story is so predictable it almost bore me to death.

It's the exact opposite of the shows Emi and I usually watch which either Historical wartime dramas or Martial Arts movies by Bruce Lee.

Thank Lilith the flick ended pretty soon but Chiho then started acting weird.

Her face is really red as if she has fever and she kept fidgeting.

"M-M-Maou-san!"

She suddenly exclaimed.

I asked her what's wrong and she suddenly asked me while stuttering,

"W-Will y-you...k-k-kiss me?"

I blinked.

"Why should i?"

I asked her bluntly.

Silence.

H-How come she's looking at me as if i killed her mother.

Isn't kissing only done by official couples?

"A-Aren't we d-dating?"

Chiho skeptically asked.

I wordlessly nodded.

She then sighed and commented,

"Mou! You're totally clueless when it comes to females...no wonder that woman Emi ended up leaving you alone."

Something snapped inside me when i heard that and without warning i forced her down and tried to imitate what that lead actor did from that romance flick.

« _smooch_ »

The kiss felt neither amazing nor awful.

Sure its pleasant but i guess something is missing in it.

It didn't have that spark that could drive me mad.

At least that's how that lead actor explain the feeling of kissing.

It could drive anyone mad he says.

I then heard a sudden movement by the entrance of the apartment.

—Did someone arrive? This smell is almost kind of nostalgic...just like...

I slowly opened my eyes and—

 _"—!"_

Suddenly felt that missing spark when i gazed upon a face i haven't seen in a month.

Awestrucked Red meets Bewildered Green.

Our eyes interlocked as i completely forgot what I'm doing at the moment.

S-She's back...

Emi's back!

I almost leapt towards her but then i suddenly came back into reality.

"..."

B-Bloody hell.

I felt a cold chill at my back as if I'm being embraced by death itself.

Chiho must have noticed my sudden stiffness for she broke the kiss and looked at me with worry.

"M-Maou-san?"

She asked while eventually following the direction of my sight.

And now the temperature of the room got into its all time low when the two women locked gazes with each other.

Its totally sunny outside but i could've sworn a phantom storm is raging here inside due to the coldness of the place.

The air is filled with tension.

Its so thick that I'm feeling suffocated even though I'm breathing hard.

The silence is so defining that you could even hear the drop of a needle.

I could hear three different heartbeats but mine is the fastest.

Neither anyone moves for a long while but then all of a sudden sound returned to our world by the creaking of the door opening yet again.

I thought for sure that things would be better since Shari is most likely the one who opened that door.

She could talk to her older sister and help me plead my case.

—Oh how wrong i was!

If our current situation just a second ago is akin to fire and gunpowder meeting,

It seems gasoline now is added into the mix with the arrival of this new person!

And the result?

A powerkeg happenstance of abysmal proportions ready to explode on any given notice for i terrifyingly looked into the face of yet another person i haven't seen in a long while.

Aye,

—Alsiel just joined the fray.

And he looks anything but happy to see me.

"Lord have mercy on me."

I haplessly whispered as i was thrown out of the sizzling pan and into the scorching fire.

* * *

• 『 **Afterword** **』** •

* * *

Holy hell Maou just got a triple whammy.

T'is like your lover caught you in the act of bigamy while the other one didn't know you have another lover...and your long lost general father just came in.

I know...totally a clusterfuck.

I feel bad for Maou but i love complicating the lives of the characters i write about. Conflict makes anyone stronger and life also needs some spice to become more tasteful no?

As for Kisaki, since she had a really small screen time in the canon, I'd decided to mix her personality with Senjougahara Hitagi from Monogatari Series. My reason for doing so is HataMa's Wikia page says that Kisaki's look is similar to her.

I love Senjougahara's domineering attitude.

Plus Kisaki will have a more active role in my story. In fact she's one of the core characters in this fiction. I just can't have her as a career minded woman.

Personality quirks makes characters more lovable no?

Also I've said in the previous chapter that i wouldn't include Chiho in this but then inspiration struck. I loathe character bashing for it degrades a story so i will try to be objective as much as possible with her. Just a precaution though, i really didn't like her canon attitude so she may come as an OoC in this.

Haha it took me almost 40k words just for the introductory arc. Man you guys are sure sailing a slow boat with this story. Let's just hope it wouldn't be a hundred till the core arcs but that's just wistful thinking. Luckily i can pretty much write 2-4K words per day.

I'm really loving this soliloquy-sort of writing style,

Writing's a breeze for its less descriptions and more feelings.

Anyhow hopefully i can start on the core arcs by Halloween.

My nephews already preparing their costumes, heh what an excited bunch.

Out of curiosity, what plans do you guys have for Halloween?

T'is Dan your sleep deprived coffee addict writer signing off,

Till the next chapter~


	4. Chapter III (P-1)

The Devil's Blend

•—[ **Akuma no Kongou** ]—•

『 **悪魔の混合** 』

 **Standard Disclaimer Enclosed and Applied.**

This is a nonprofit literary work.

* * *

『Chapter III 』

• 『Preface : Family』 •

* * *

What is a Family?

How do you define it?

Is it simply just a lineage of individuals tied together by the chains of blood?

Or is it a household exceeding the bounds of the flesh and is unified by benevolence and sanctity.

Can anyone make one?

Or is it a privilege only attainable to those whom strive for it?

Whichever the case, fundamentally a family only becomes real if its nurtured by love and affection.

Anyone can acknowledge themselves as 'family' but without attachment, its just a hypocrisy.

You can have a dozen even perchance a hundred as a relative, but without connection its just a congregation of lone individuals.

So what truly makes a family?

One things for sure though;

— _No one can exist without a family._

* * *

• 『Part 01 : The Gatecrashers』 •

* * *

"Its...a wall."

I said in a dumbfounded manner as i gazed upon the newly erected elongated structure that's encircling Ma-kun's whole Caste Overlord.

This kind of reminds me of that time when i accidentally created a gate to that place called China on the otherworld.

"I hope they just don't call this the Great Wall of Centrum since this castle is already the paramount of clichés."

I commented candidly as i knit my eyebrows while examining the tallest building in whole Ente Isla.

Ugh, it's so stereotypical it's making my eyes bleed just by looking at it.

"So bleak and uninteresting..."

I narrowed my lips.

"Seriously where did i go wrong, i know i should have included sense of aesthetics back when I'm teaching Ma-kun centuries ago...This castle is an insult to me as his teacher! Can't he at least made it pink?"

A slight touch of femininity would've made this castle's vibe more appealing you know?

Anyway, I looked around and see no guards patrolling so i hopped right over the wall with ease.

Sheesh, what a great waste of taxpayers money...

The one who thought of making this wall must be really stupid.

I mean, No normal humans would dare come in this land in the first place hence only beings that could use magic would do so and most of them could easily jump this measly ten meter wall.

Thinking about the state of humanity as of late, i could only let out a frustrated sigh.

Thousands of Enteans are dying hopelessly by the days,

Hundreds have become homeless and resorts to banditry,

Dozen of villages raised and in dire need of assistance,

Individual families starve and sleep without eating.

—And what did their government do?

"They build an effin' fancy useless wall right in the middle of nowhere!"

I whined as i threw my hands up in the air on a gesture of total incredulity.

And they even did it with haste so they must have also doubled the construction cost.

"Man, this is giving me the third degree headache..."

Laylah calm yourself down, stress is no good for the skin.

Can't they just barricade the Castle gates and fortify the windows? It sounds more practical and cost efficient to me.

And, Is there even a need to defend it? No one clearly will come to this castle after Ma-kun's main forces dispersed.

Also why are they destroying it? they can use this to generate income in the future for tourism you know?

And this wall would most likely be destroyed only decades later for this is central. The town surrounding the castle would quickly expand once they stop bickering and decide who will govern the Isla.

The wall would just hinder economic progress and infrastructure expansion.

My shoulders sagged down as if in tune with my deflated mood.

Sometimes I'm wondering if i should just stop this liberation quest of mine and just open a school at the Capitol.

Clearly no one can use their heads properly at that place.

"Calm down Laylah."

I remind myself.

This is just the symptoms.

The main sickness lies with Etheans being too overly dependent to the heavens.

With their blind faith to Ochibi-sama, they forgot how to truly use their eyes to see and their brains to think.

[ **A/N** : 御チビ | Ochibi-sama = Honorable Shorty-sama ]

Anyhow, I really have no time to criticize this damn wall for i have more important things to do.

I hopped down the damn wall and—

« _crash_!»

Landed butt first on the back of some guy with an ashen colored hair.

Ara?

* * *

 **A/N** : I've Got busy around xmas and new year but luckily things on my end settled down now so updates would resume though i decided to keep the succeeding chapters relatively short for now since i haven't written anything in two months (still feeling rusty) but i'll try to update once every three days or so...

Tnx for reading.


End file.
